Baú de Ideias Incompletas
by Misaki Eyva
Summary: Um monte de trechos de histórias que eu apenas comecei a escrever. Algumas são diferentes versões da mesma história que eu reescrevi várias vezes.Talvez eu complete algumas, talvez não, mas eu ainda vou colocá-las aqui para não deixá-las apenas mofando em uma pasta obscura no meu computador. Vai haver histórias no KHR verse e talvez outros não listados!
1. Naomi Haruno - NarutoHP Xover

**Naomi Haruno e As Memórias de Uma Feiticeira Morta**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Naomi Haruno era uma menina quieta.**

Ela quase nunca falava com seus colegas fora de obrigações da academia, e sempre que fazia era com a maior serenidade e educação, não importa o quão rude as outras crianças poderiam ser.

Alguns de seus colegas a achava arrogante, e via-se acima deles por conta de suas notas perfeitas em cada atividade apresentada a eles por seus senseis, mas apenas exibia isso de forma mais calma que sua irmã gêmea que estava sempre se gabando de sua inteligência superior, principalmente dentro da audição de sua paixão eterna, Sasuke Uchiha e sua rival, Ino Yamanaka.

Outros a achavam legal, como uma versão feminina da paixão de sua irmã, e a admiravam pela sua, sua beleza e inteligência, mas nenhum deles realmente tinha tentado se aproximar dela desde que Kiba tinha tentado convencê-la de que ele seria um bom namorado no ano anterior e acidentalmente insultado-a tão ruim que mais tarde durante os treinos de Taijutsu ela tinha sido especialmente batido sua bunda no chão o mais duro e cruel que ninguém nunca a tinha visto e caminhado fora tão serena como sempre, como se ela não tivesse acabado de limpar o chão com um dos melhores usuários de Taijutsu do seu ano.

Alguns de seus senseis estavam convencidos de que a menina era um prodígio e deveria ter se formado mais cedo ao invés de cumprir o mandato normal da academia, mas quando oferecido Naomi tinha educadamente recusado afirmando querer se formar na mesma classe que sua irmã, e desde que eles estavam em tempos de paz nenhum deles poderia contestar sua decisão.

De certa forma Naomi tão idêntica em aparência à sua irmã gêmea quanto ela era diferente. Sakura era uma menina feminina que gostava de vestidos bonitos, perfumes floridos, maquiagens e meninos. Aparência de Sakura, tanto quanto sua personalidade, refletia isso nos cabelos perfeitamente sedosos, rosto sempre pintado e roupas na moda.

Naomi ao contrário da sua irmã realmente não se importava tanto para a beleza. Claro ela gostava de se sentir bonita como qualquer outra garota, mas não ao ponto de se obcecar com isso, afinal, em sua opinião ela _(e sua irmã)_ eram perfeitamente belas sem todos os cosméticos e acessórios, especialmente considerando suas aspirações de se tornarem Kunoichis. Isso refletia em sua aparência, como sua irmã ela usava um qipao, mas em um tom de rosa bebê que lhe dava uma aparência suave e feminina, o que era tanto pela aparência quanto era pela praticidade. Ela tinha gastado um monte de suas economias pagando por adaptações em todas as suas roupas, tornando-as tão belas quanto perigosas. Haviam coldres e bolsas para armas escondidas sob o tecido sedoso, bolsos para suprimentos de primeiros socorros e alimentos de emergência. Seu qipao do dia a dia alcançava seus tornozelos, o símbolo Haruno gravado em branco no tecido, com fendas laterais mostrando as leggings pretas que eram tecidas por um fio resistente perfeito para ninjas. Sandálias de Tabi branco cobriam seus pés com pequenos saltos que eram afiados os suficiente para esfaquear alguém se ela realmente precisava. Além disso ela usava uma bolsa de armas e suprimentos visíveis amarradas em suas pernas para manter todos de questionarem sua falta de armas, afinal se ela não carregava armas visíveis a conclusão lógica seria que ela carregava armas escondidas, e ela não iria dar suas cartas tão facilmente. Ela também usava perfumes comuns vendidos em lojas de acessórios ninjas que variavam quanto a necessidade prática de um shinobi, afinal um dos principais meios de rastrear alguém era pelo cheiro. Seus cabelos tão rosa quando os de sua irmã, enquanto bem cuidados, não era tão excessivamente trabalhado para a beleza. Claro ela gostava muito de seu cabelo, mas ela também estava ciente de que poderia se tornar um ponto fraco portanto seus cabelos eram quase tão curtos como os da herdeira Hyuuga, a única diferença sendo que Hinata tinha o seu em um estilo hime e Naomi tinha o seu em um corte pixie.

[***]

 **Chapter 2**

Naomi e Sakura tinham opiniões muito diferentes do que ser um ninja significava. Sakura acreditava que ela poderia chegar longe apenas com seu conhecimento teórico e sua beleza faria tudo o resto como parecia acontecer agora. Que no meio do campo de batalha ela seria sempre perfeitamente segura com suas parcas habilidades não trabalhadas e se não, seu precioso Sasuke-kun iria salvá-la com sua armadura brilhante e eles iriam se apaixonar e serem felizes para sempre.

Naomi não acreditava em contos de fadas. E ela tinha uma firme convicção de que os sonhos de Sakura eram apenas isso. Contos de Fadas.

Ser um ninja, pelo menos um ninja bom, com previsão de sobreviver ao seu vigésimo aniversário, requeria habilidade e experiência. E habilidade requeria horas e horas de treino e aperfeiçoamento. A experiência viria tanto com o treino quando com o tempo.

Ela sabia que ser um ninja não seriam apenas heróis e vilões ou batalhas cheias de glória. Ela sabia muito bem o que a vida como um soldado significava porque desde que ela poderia se lembrar, Naomi teve sonhos. Sonhos sobre uma outra garota, numa outra vida, cujos pais tinham sido assassinados por um maníaco sedento de poder, cuja infância, embora não abertamente abusiva tinha carecido do amor familiar que Naomi era oferecida tão livremente por seus pais, a garota que tinha sido jogada em um mundo de mitos e magia e enviada para uma guerra despreparada e desamparada, com uma morte premeditada desde cedo por alguém tinha respeitado e até amado como um mentor.

A vida de Hariett Potter tinha sido cheia de mistérios, tentativas de assassinato, mentiras, engano e traições. Ela tinha perdido a maioria dos seus amigos e família pelo tempo que ela tinha dezoito anos. Seu governo tinha feito de tudo para ditar sua vida, mesmo depois que ela tinha se sacrificado por eles. O mundo mágico tinha sido cheio de preconceitos, o reinado de terror de Voldemort e todas as suas vítimas não tinha sido o suficiente para mudar disso porque a maior parte da sociedade real tinha ficado em casa escondendo-se com medo enquanto crianças lutavam em seu lugar. E a maioria dessas crianças tinham morrido lutando. Poucos anos após a tragédia todos eles estavam de volta em sua bolha feliz de ignorância de que eles estavam perfeitamente seguros e se não estivessem haveria sempre alguém lá fora para lutar e se sacrificar por eles. Nada tinha mudado, eles ainda discriminavam mais da metade das espécies mágicas, ainda descontavam a maioria da população global como abaixo deles, e eles ainda colocavam todo o peso de seus problemas sobre os ombros de uma criança.

Hariett tinha perdido sua fé e respeito no mundo mágico um pedaço de cada vez desde sua primeira introdução ao mundo de supostas maravilhas. Os acontecimentos após a batalha de Hogwarts tinha deixado um sabor amargo em sua boca e um sentimento mesquinho em seu coração. Ela tinha lutado e perdido tanto pelo mundo mágico e eles ainda exigiam mais. Mais dinheiro, mais luta, mais responsabilidades, mais obediência... Ao mesmo tempo em que eles novamente deixavam inúmeros criminosos correrem livres por suas ruas, e criavam leis que considerava algumas de suas pessoas mais preciosas menos que humano. Eles tinham tentado exigir que ela se casasse com um _bom e respeitável puro-sangue_ e entregasse seu filhote à distância como um animal abandonado. Como se isso não significasse entregar tudo que seus pais tinham deixado para ela nas mãos de algum imbecil misógino arrogante, desistir de quaisquer planos pessoais para o futuro em troca de se tornar uma égua de cria e aquecedor de cama para um tolo que não iria amá-la, como se ela não teria que ver seus filhos crescerem nesses ideais torcidos e passarem a fazer parte desse ciclo doente de preconceito.

O ponto de ruptura veio quando o Ministério tinha aparecido na casa de seu afilhado e levado-o em custódia para uma das casas especiais para _mestiços,_ que eles fingiam que não era o mesmo que os campos de concentração que Hitler e Grindewald tinham criado durante a Segunda Guerra. Ela tinha passado a viajar pelo mundo em busca de esperança após entrar em um caso de depressão suicida após a guerra e tinha estado na Grécia quando recebeu a notícia de uma Andrômeda perturbada, sobre como Fleur, Victórie, Bill e Teddy estavam presos numa dessas instalações e foi a gota d'água que faltava para sua desesperança virar fúria.

Ela tinha explodido seu caminho através do ministério e roubado as localizações de cada uma dessas casas antes de passar destruir cada uma delas e levar todos os prisioneiros para fora do país, junto com tudo o que ela tinha herdado, tanto de seus pais e Sirius, quanto das famílias dizimadas sem sobreviventes que a nomearam como herdeira causando caos na mágica Grã-Bretanha. Ela tinha sido declarada uma criminosa insana e altamente perigosa e um preço foi colocado em sua cabeça. Ela realocou a maioria das pessoas que ela tinha salvado entre a França, América e Japão todos lugares bastante abertos para criaturas mágicas e voltado a viajar através no mundo sendo constantemente caçada pelos idiotas na Inglaterra. Teddy tinha 12 anos quando alguns velhos comensais da morte livres para caçá-la sob jurisdição do ministério tinham rastreado sua casa segura e Hariett tinha voltado cerca de dois dias depois para uma cena de pesadelos no lugar em que ela tinha pensado que seu afilhado estava seguro.

Por esse ponto ela foi mais que um pouco insana, jurando vingança sangrenta contra o mundo mágico britânico e mergulhado em uma busca de conhecimento para se tornar mais forte e cumprir seu objetivo. Ela iria destruir cada um de seus inimigos, só então ela poderia morrer. Sete anos em um frenesi de fúria e sede de sangue depois, Hariett tinha se considerado forte o suficiente para cumprir sua promessa. Ela tinha treinado-se em perfeição que faria Voldemort orgulhoso, ela tinha as relíquias da morte à sua disposição e ela tinha seus planos.

Ela não era uma Lady das Trevas, ela não queria dominar o mundo, ou mesmo concertá-lo. Ela só queria vingança. E vingança ela teve. Ela tinha se infiltrado no mundo mágico britânico, fingindo seguir suas expectativa, casado com um puro-sangue que ela tinha manipulado em seu controle e lentamente destruído sua sociedade de dentro para fora. Quando eles estavam em seu pior, ela tinha rido em sua mansão jogando a carta de dona de casa e esposa para não agir contra a nova ameaça assombrando seu mundo, até que ela tinha decidido que eles tinham sofrido o suficiente indiretamente e era hora de uma abordagem mais direta.

Depois disso ela tinha banhado em sangue e gritos de terror. Quando todos que ela considerava culpados estavam mortos pelas suas mãos ela tinha finalmente procurado a menina que os tolos britânicos tinham proclamado que iria derrotá-la, que por uma grande ironia do destino era a filha de Voldemort e Bellatrix, criada como uma ovelhinha da luz, entregue a menina seu diário com um relato fiel de toda a sua vida e de bom grado deixado a criança matá-la.

Naomi tinha levado cerca de quatro anos de sonhos da vida de Hariett, inicialmente acreditando-os pesadelos _(E quem não iria com a quantidade de violência e sangue?)_ o que tinha preocupado seus pais o suficiente para ela ter sido levada ao hospital e diagnosticada com insônia, antes de perceber que ela o que ela estava sonhando era a história de Hariett a partir do seu ponto de vista.

Naomi não sabia porque ela tinha esses sonhos. Não sabia se sua mente estava com defeito e tudo era sua imaginação ou se ela era a reencarnação da mulher das memórias ou se ela era apenas uma pessoa qualquer com a infelicidade de ter sonhos sobre a vida de outra pessoa. Tinha levado quase 8 anos para ela decidir que ela não era Hariett, nem ela queria ser, a _menina-que-sobreviveu_ tinha tido uma vida terrível cheia de dor e perdas, algo que Naomi não queria para si mesma. Isso não significa que ela não poderia usar as memórias de Hariett à seu favor.

Naomi não tinha magia. Mas ela tinha chakra era próximo o suficiente a magia para que ela poderia adaptar um monte do conhecimento de Hariett em sua nova vida e se tornar o ninja forte que ela aspirava a ser. Ela podia ver o enorme potencial em um monte de coisas que Hariett tinha visto no mundo mágico que seriam úteis para um ninja.

As memórias da feiticeira mais velha tinha lhe dado uma sabedoria que levava anos e um monte de experiências boas e ruins para o resto das crianças da sua idade aprender.

Ela tinha as ferramentas a sua disposição e ela poderia escolher o seu próprio caminho, algo que Hariett nunca teve. Ela tinha decidido desde o início que ela não queria ser um civil. Ela não tinha nada contra eles, mas um civil neste mundo era muito diferente do que no mundo de Hariett. Se você não era um ninja suas opções de vida eram bastante limitadas.

Civis eram ensinados a serem a base para o contínuo funcionamento do mundo ninja. Eles se tornavam ferreiros, cozinheiros, comerciantes, lojistas, alfaiates, cuidando de todas essas necessidades básicas para que os ninjas não tivessem que se preocupar com isso. Entretanto sua liberdade _(e segurança dentro e fora de uma vila ninja)_ era questionável na melhor das hipóteses. Oh, havia uma ilusão de liberdade perfeitamente trabalhada ao seu redor e para quem não sabia melhor, isso era perfeito, especialmente considerando que os civis eram tratados com muito mais respeito em Konoha do que as ouras aldeias _(Algo que era bastante espalhado ao redor, se apenas para garantir que os civis acreditassem que não havia nada melhor),_ mas Naomi tinha visto o tipo de liberdade que o Mundo de Hariett propagava. Não era perfeito e sem falhas, mas havia uma maior liberdade de expressão, uma taxa de violência e morte muito menor e acima de tudo, o conhecimento era livre para quem quisesse buscá-lo. Aqui o conhecimento era guardado como um tesouro e Naomi queria conhecimento. Ela queria aprender a exercer seu poder o melhor que ela poderia alcançar, e a melhor oportunidade que ela tinha era se tornar um ninja, mesmo que ela não gostava tanto da idéia de ter a morte e violência como um companheiro constante nesse caminho, as opções enquanto melhores eram limitadas.

O conhecimento sobre Chakra e seus usos eram exclusivos para shinobis, a biblioteca tinha limites por posto _Civil, Estudante da Academia, Genin, Chunin e Jounin_ ; mesmo que ela tinha certeza que havia um monte mais protegido pelos clãs e o Hokage ainda era conhecimento que ela queria alcançar. E se ela começasse a usar chakra como um civil iria chamar atenção indesejada para si, e ela seria ou forçada a ser um ninja de qualquer forma, ou taxada como uma espiã e levada para interrogatório. Ela não queria um Yamanaka perto de sua mente. Nunca. As memórias de Hariett não eram algo que ela queria compartilhar com o público geral, conhecimento era poder, e poder era perigoso e tentador, especialmente num mundo de assassinos, razão para qual ela estava tentando recriar as barreiras mentais de Oclumência das memórias da feiticeira morta. Era um processo lento, mas depois de quase sete anos trabalhando nisso era se considerava hábil o suficiente para proteger sua mente se necessário.

Trabalhar em sua Oclumência teve benefícios inesperados.

Oclumência tinha uma grande base em meditação, auto-controle e auto conhecimento. Hariett tinha tido um tempo duro tentando aprender a dominar essa arte, o fato que ela tinha sido uma horcrux danificando sua mente e alma por mais de uma década tinha sido um grande fator na sua dificuldade de aprender. As aulas de Snape não tinham ajudado em nada, na verdade tudo que Snape tinha feito era rasgar sua mente já frágil e deixá-la mais aberta à invasões, o que foi evidente pelo fato que Voldemort começou ganhar mais acesso a sua mente durante o mesmo período em que as "aulas" estavam ocorrendo. Anos depois, quando Hariett tinha voltado a tentar aprender e descoberto esses fatos, ela tinha estado furiosa. Dominar como acalmar e controlar sua mente e magia o suficiente para uma forma básica de proteção mental tinha levado três dos seus sete anos de auto-estudo.

Naomi não tinha o mesmo problema. Sua mente não tinha tanta mácula apesar das memórias sombrias de uma feiticeira morta, mas ela também não tinha a magia de Hariett, um enorme fator de eficácia das proteções mentais da oclumência era o fato que a magia era de certa forma sensível o que era a maior diferença entre chakra e magia, é por isso que bruxos tinham explosões de magia acidentais e ninjas não. O chakra não era tão sensível às emoções e intenções do seu utilizador, portanto requeria esforço e treino consciente para ser utilizado, ao contrário da magia.

Naomi tinha que estar sempre focada para manter a proteção em sua mente, o que não era, de nenhuma forma viável. Ela não podia pagar para essa enorme distração, nem o fato de que manter as paredes oclumência utilizava ativamente seu chakra cansando-a muito fácil e impedindo-a de utilizar jutsus ou qualquer outra coisa que exigia seu chakra ativamente. Pelo menos não sem aprender a fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Que era porque mesmo sete anos depois de começar a treinar em oclumência ela ainda estava trabalhando nisso.

Felizmente todo esse trabalho não veio sem benefícios. Toda a meditação tinha ajudado a aumentar suas reservas e controle de chakra, bem como lentamente desenvolver habilidades sensoriais.

Meditando ela estava basicamente sentindo seu chakra ao redor de seu corpo como Hariett tinha feito com sua magia, não era tão difícil inverter essa habilidade para sentir o chakra dos outros, embora ainda era desgastante se ela tentasse sentir muito longe.

Estar constantemente dividindo seu chakra e atenção entre seu treinamento de oclumência e tudo o resto, tinha também aumentado seu controle de chakra bem como sua capacidade de multitarefa. O dreno constante de chakra tinha tido o efeito de forçar seu corpo a produzir mais chakra para compensar o que estava sendo usado portanto pouco a pouco suas reservas de chakra tinham aumentado de forma constante nos últimos anos.

Seu objetivo era treinar até que ela pudesse manter suas paredes mentais sem um segundo pensamento, tornar-se tão acostumada a isso que proteger-se era um reflexo ao invés de um esforço consciente.

Um benefício imprevisto da Oclumência que ela tinha descoberto em seu terceiro ano na academia quando eles finalmente começavam a fazer mais do que exercícios de controle de chakra rudimentar e exercícios de Taijutsu, é que ao treinar tanto sua própria mente, Naomi tinha feito a si mesma sensível a intromissões mentais _(O que era todo o objetivo de aprender oclumência)_ e genjutsu era tecnicamente uma invasão mental. Não importa se a ilusão era visual ou não cada genjutsu afetava o cérebro, a única diferença é que para afetar diferentes sentidos diferentes áreas do cérebro eram atingidas. Ao criar uma fortaleza de proteção ao redor de sua mente, Naomi tinha essencialmente feito a si mesma imune à genjutsu.

Ela poderia senti-los e mesmo sentir seus efeitos, mas era o mesmo que leitura da mente, se ela fechasse sua mente completamente contra invasões tudo que ela iria sentir era a ilusão tentando _(e falhando em ganhar efeito)_ , dava-lhe a capacidade de sentir e escapar da utilização de genjutsu mais rápido que qualquer um em sua classe, algo que impressionou todos os seus professores.

Entretanto enquanto ela estavam progredindo bem, suas habilidades físicas não tanto. Naomi tinha memorizado cada kata ensinado na academia e praticado diligentemente até se tornar reflexivo, mas só havia tanto que ela poderia praticar o básico antes que ela ficasse presa sem mais nada para aprender. As memórias de Hariett não eram úteis nessa área, porque a mulher morta tinha trabalhado principalmente com magia ao invés de artes marciais, e o máximo que ela tinha feito era corrida e treinamento de esquiva com um mínimo de combate corporal envolvido, mesmo durante seu tempo em kamar-taj onde artes marciais faziam parte do currículo.

Naomi não tinha realmente muito para ajudar a treinar-se em esquivar de armas já que ela não tinha todos esses feitiços _(mesmo que ela estava fazendo muito mais progressos em feitiçaria do que magia, e sim, ambos eram coisas diferentes. Magia era o que ela aprendeu em Hogwarts, já feitiçaria era o que ela tinha aprendido com a anciã, e para seu prazer, envolvia chakra, portanto dentro de seu alcance atual)_ e Naomi não tinha parceiros de treinos úteis para lançar coisas em sua direção.

Isso a deixou com o problema de Taijutsu que era algo que ela não poderia apenas improvisar sem o medo de danificar seu progresso ao treinar-se errado, por isso ela resolveu apenas continuar a praticar os Katas _(De Taijutsu e Bukijutsu)_ todas as manhãs e focar em melhorar sua resistência e velocidade fazendo corridas ao redor da aldeia, enquanto ela não podia pensar em uma solução para esse obstáculo.

 **[***]**

 **Chapter 3**

Quando o garoto boca alta da sua classe começou a armar brincadeiras usando o que eles tinham aprendido nas aulas de armadilhas, inicialmente Naomi tinha estado indiferente à suas atividades focada em aprender a aperfeiçoar o que as habilidades ensinadas pelos Senseis da academia. Mas cerca de meio ano depois ela notou que apesar do garoto quase sempre ser pego e culpado pelas brincadeiras, suas habilidades tinham melhorado, e depois de alguma observação ela adivinhou que parte do fato que ele era sempre pego era seu desejo de atenção ao invés de falha de habilidade afinal, ela tinha visto o pirralho loiro sendo perseguido por vários ninjas de alta classificação que caíram em suas brincadeiras, mesmo ANBU, mas a única pessoa que realmente o pegava era Iruka-sensei, o que não fazia sentido porque Iruka era apenas um chunin, ou seja, o garoto queria reconhecimento por suas travessuras, algo evidente pelo fato que ele estava sempre anunciando a si mesmo como o futuro Hokage.

Embora um pouco hesitante, era obvio que as travessuras relativamente inofensivas eram um ótimo treinamento em armadilhas, emboscadas, sabotagem e discrição. A perseguição resultante quando um ninja foi pego nas brincadeiras também era um bom treinamento de evasão, então Naomi decidiu os prós substituíam os contras e começou sua carreira como um segundo brincalhão ativo em Konoha _(O primeiro sendo obviamente o garoto que tinha lhe dado a idéia de utilizar brincadeiras como uma forma de treino)._

Claro, ela era uma pessoa cautelosa por natureza e gostava de planejar adequadamente antes de agir, é por isso que ao contrário de Namikaze, ela tinha decidido fazer isso da forma mais sorrateira possível. Ela não queria atenção, e quanto mais ela trabalhasse em esconder-se, melhor seria sua discrição. Entretanto, esconder e enganar um ninja, mesmo um genin não era um trabalho fácil por isso ela tinha começado com civis. Pequenas brincadeiras bobas, dificilmente notadas, algumas sabotagens mínimas aqui, até que ela estava mais confiante em suas habilidades e os civis de Konoha estavam convencidos de que tinham sido atingidos por uma onda de má sorte.

Ela sempre planejava perfeitamente suas brincadeiras, e tinha encontrado enorme prazer em assistir a reação das pessoas. Ao contrário de Namikaze que fazia brincadeiras obviamente criadas por alguém, Naomi gostava de brincar com as pessoas sem elas perceberem que tinham caído em sua armadilha. Coisas como objetos de lugar, substituir algo de uma cor com outra, as vezes ela mesmo trabalhou em seu genjutsu sutilmente modificando a percepção dos arredores das pessoas, tornando-os desajeitados e propensos a esbarrar e tropeçar onde normalmente não iriam. Algumas dessas foram especialmente difícil quando ela tinha escolhido alvos com experiências passadas como Shinobi, mas mesmo quando ela teve que se apressar em uma retirada, ela não tinha sido capturada.

Depois disso ela começou a brincar com os genin. Era ligeiramente mais difícil, e duas vezes mais divertido. Como com os civis ela passou a travar uma silenciosa guerra psicológica contra suas vítimas convencendo a maioria deles que eles estavam sendo ou assombrados ou espionados, tornando-os extremamente paranóicos. Esgueirando-se em suas casas enquanto eles estavam dormindo e substituir coisas do lado de um quarto no outro, e vê-los entrar em pânico e confusão pela manhã. Havia também o desafio de desarmar as armadilhas sempre havia uma, e então ter que rearmá-las perfeitamente depois para não causar suspeitas.

Uma de suas excursões mais divertidas tinha sido esgueirar-se na casa de um genin quando a criança estava fazendo seu almoço e mover os pratos e talheres ao redor sempre que o pobre coitado virava as costas, o que exigia um monte de trabalho de genjutsu e discrição para não dar sua presença além das suas travessuras.

E ninguém realmente acreditava quando eles tentavam convencê-los de fantasmas ou espiões porque não haviam provas e quem iria espiar genins?

Os chunins foram muito mais desafio. As armadilhas eram mais complexas e letais, esgueirar-se por esses caras era difícil quase todos eles exigiam dias, as vezes semanas de vigilância e planejamento. Mas totalmente valia a pena por suas reações. Claro ao contrário dos civis e Genins ela foi notada um monte de vezes principalmente ao tentar vigiá-los e estudá-los, mas ela sempre tinha conseguido falar seu caminho suave fora de problemas, e se não, ela poderia escapar e levá-los em uma perseguição pela aldeia, especialmente porque ela tinha o cuidado de usar disfarces _(Geralmente henges ou genjutsus, muitos que ela tinha baseado fora de feitiços que Harriet conhecia como o feitiço de desilusão, feitiço de silêncio e o feitiço de confusão, entre tantos outros de baixo nível que eram relativamente fáceis de adaptar com chakra e um bom controle, ao contrário dos mais avançados como o patrono ou qualquer forma de tentar tranfigurar qualquer coisa [e ela realmente queria, afinal uma forma animaga parecia muito legal e ela queria desesperadamente poder se transformar em um animal como Harriet tinha conseguido fazer]),_ portanto eles não iriam ligar o menino civil de cabelos mel e olhos castanhos para a aluna exemplar e que sempre seguia as regras que era sua personalidade diária normal na academia, ou mesmo a filha civil educada e recatada que ela agia quando com seus pais ou alguém que eles conheciam.

Claro, sua sorte não poderia durar para sempre.

Então um dia, ao fugir de um chunin enfurecido por desmascarar "Natsu" _(O nome de capa para sua identidade como o menino brincalhão)_ como a pessoa que tinha sido remodelando todo seu apartamento ao mover cada móvel e decoração por apenas um centímetro, que normalmente não era tão notável, mas tinha feito o homem paranóico com o sentimento insistente de que algo estava errado sem conseguir descobrir exatamente o que, ela acabou esbarrando em um outro ninja que era obviamente pelo menos um jounin e foi presa em suas garras antes que ela pudesse escapar.

Para sua confusão ela não foi imediatamente entregue ao chunin enfurecido perseguindo-a, ao invés disso um sentimento ligeiramente nauseante passou por todo o seu corpo e num piscar de olhos eles já não estavam em um beco próximo ao mercado central de Konoha e sim em um campo de treinamento que ela não conhecia.

\- Tudo bem pirralho, eu vou te colocar no chão, mas é melhor você não fugir. – Claro que a primeira coisa que ela fez ao atingir o chão era se lançar para longe e tentar correr, apenas para bater com toda força contra o colete do shinobi que tinha se movido tão rápido que ela nem se quer percebeu o movimento. – Eu disse pra não fugir. – Ela mandou um olhar de meia fúria aborrecida para seu captor ao mesmo tempo tendo finalmente uma olhada em sua aparência e quase instantaneamente amaldiçoando em sua mente. Um Uchiha. Enquanto tudo o que mantinha sua verdadeira identidade escondida era um henge. Ótimo. – Calma pirralho. – Ela cruzou os braços, ainda em forma masculina levantando uma sobrancelha para o tom zombeteiro que o ninja mantinha usando. Ele certamente parecia um Uchiha, mas não realmente agia como um. – Então você é o único responsável pela onda súbita de paranóia e denuncias de _assombração –_ A ultima palavra foi dita com riso claro. – nas fileiras ninjas de Konoha, hein?

 _Natsu_ deu-lhe o seu olhar mais à nora possível injetando a perfeita quantidade de confusão e aborrecimento em sua voz ao responder.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Shinobi-san. – Arregalando os olhos e engolindo em seco num show de medo ela adicionou tremulamente. - Porque você me seqüestrou? Eu não fiz nada! – Infelizmente o ninja apenas achou engraçado se a alta gargalhada que ele emitiu era um sinal.

\- Oh, você é bom garoto. Se eu não tivesse visto o henge eu quase poderia ter caído nessa. – Limpando pequenas lágrimas de riso no canto dos olhos ele voltou a se concentrar em _Natsu. –_ Você pode desfazê-los agora pirralho, não é como se o meu sharingan não vai ver diretamente através disso.

Porra. Ela realmente não tinha muita informação sobre o Sharingan além do fato de que eles poderiam ver chakra e prever movimentos segundos antes de serem executados. Seu henge e genjutsu eram a base de chakra, o que realmente ver através do engano. Isso não significava que ela iria desistir tão fácil.

Chupando uma respiração alta e arregalando os olhos ela engoliu em seco novamente e gritou em voz alta apontando.

\- Você é um Uchiha! – Ela levou uma pequena quantidade de satisfação quando a sobrancelha do cara tremulou em ofensa. – Eu não sou um criminoso, você não pode me prender! E tenho certeza que é ilegal ninjas seqüestrarem civis da sua própria aldeia. – Em seguida ela lhe deu uma longa e obvia olhada antes de dar um passo para trás e perguntar com suspeita. – Você não é um desses caras assustadores que gostam de fazer coisas ruins com crianças pequenas certo? – Dando outro passo para trás para uma boa medida, ela observou o rosto do Uchiha completamente avermelhar em ofensa e irritação.

\- O QUÊ? – Olhando furiosamente na criança irritante lentamente se afastando Uchiha Shisui exalou com irritação saltando para a frente e puxando o moleque pela camisa estreitando os olhos para o pestinha. – Oh, seu pirralho, eu deveria... – Ele não chegou a terminar a frase porque nesse momento Shisui percebeu que em sua raiva o primeiro nível de seu sharingan tinha ativado e agora ele poderia ver através do disfarce do pirralho e perceber que não era realmente um pirralho em tudo, mas uma menina que parecia a idade do seu pequeno primo bonitinho, embora Sasuke-chan não era quase tão bonito.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha rosa perfeitamente esculpida, depois de deixar cair seu disfarce já não mais útil Naomi falou em tons claramente sarcásticos.

\- Você definitivamente não está fazendo bom em convencer-me de que você não é um pedófilo. Manter apalpando meus seios não ajuda. – Claro isso fez o Uchiha peculiar saltar longe quase como se ela tivesse lançado uma chuva de Kunai cheias de bombas de papel em sua direção, o rosto completamente vermelho, dessa vez em constrangimento e os olhos mantendo-se especialmente longe da área do seu peito. Quase foi o suficiente para Naomi deixar cair sua mascara eterna de serenidade sarcástica para sorrir maldosamente em sua direção.

Claro, o comportamento envergonhado não durou muito tempo antes que o Uchiha voltou a olhar para ela com especulação.

\- Huh, uma menina? Tch, não é o que eu esperava... – Lutando contra a reação de ofensa instintiva ela apenas continuou olhando passivamente para ele com uma área quase palpável de exigência digna ao seu redor. O que fez-lhe contrair-se resmungando em voz baixa para si mesmo, algo que ela não poderia ouvir antes de voltar a um volume decente. – Porque você estava jogando essas brincadeiras, pirralha? – Ignorando o insulto Naomi lhe deu uma olhada inexpressiva que de alguma forma ainda conseguiu ser sarcástica e respondeu.

\- Eu estava entediada. E é uma ótima forma de treinamento. – Dando de ombros ela continuou a observá-lo passivamente percebendo como sua atitude parecia enervá-lo muito facilmente. Novamente ele passou a murmurar para si mesmo contraindo-se e dessa vez ela pode escutar um nome. Itachi. O que o irmão mais velho de Sasuke e herdeiro do clã Uchiha tinha haver com isso?

Rolando discretamente os olhos Naomi checou rapidamente a hora pela posição do sol percebendo que ela tinha passado muito mais tempo do que ela tinha inicialmente pensado fugindo do chunin enfurecido e se ela quisesse terminar completamente suas voltas ao redor da aldeia _(Que ainda levava uma quantidade patética de tempo mesmo que ela tinha conseguido lentamente adicionar mais voltas a sua rotina nos nove meses desde que ela começou a fazer corridas diárias)_ antes de escurecer ela teria que sair imediatamente.

Olhando para o Uchiha ainda distraído em resmungar sombriamente para si mesmo Naomi calculou suas chances de conseguir escapar sem interferência. Ele era obviamente muito rápido, portanto correr estava fora de questão. Ele era obviamente um ninja relativamente experiente, se o colete jounin era qualquer indicação, e com o sharingan ele perceberia um genjutsu imediatamente como comprovado anteriormente. O problema é que além de sua velocidade acima da média _(Que ele obviamente a superava por uma enorme margem),_ suas relativamente boas armadilhas _(O que só funcionava se ela tivesse tempo para se preparar adequadamente e pegar suas vitimas desprevenidas, o que obviamente não iria funcionar aqui),_ ela ainda não podia fazer nada realmente útil com sua feitiçaria sem chamar muita atenção para si mesma, afinal um portal de transporte era bastante obvia com todas as faíscas e ela ainda não tinha encontrado um substituto adequado para os anéis de acesso que permitia entrar e sair das outras dimensões, portanto nada de dimensão espelhada para Naomi _(Ainda! Eu definitivamente vou encontrar uma maneira de recriar artefatos úteis da vida de Harriet afinal, mesmo sem magia ela conhecia runas como as palmas de suas mãos e ela estava trabalhando seu caminho através das poucas informações sobre fuinjutsu disponíveis na biblioteca, mesmo que ela tinha se esgueirado na sessão genin e chunin para mais informações. Ou tudo estava na sessão jounin ou guardado nas bibliotecas particulares. Esperemos que estava na sessão jounin, porque bibliotecas particulares eram um enorme problema)_ , seu controle de chakra, seu genjutsu e sua inteligência eram suas únicas habilidades que eram realmente atualmente notáveis, o que não exatamente lhe oferecia uma chance de passar a perna em um jounin, ainda mais um Uchiha _(Maldito seja seu olho mágico da desgraça! Sério, nenhum apreço por usuários de genjutsu perto desses caras!)_. Ela não tinha nenhuma chance de derrotá-lo com Taijutsu ou bukijutsu porque o que ela tinha sido ensinada na academia era toda a extensão do seu conhecimento atual e se o Uchiha na sua classe era qualquer sinal, ela definitivamente não estaria desafiando um Uchiha em Taijutsu tão cedo, especialmente um que realmente tem o sharingan.

Ela poupou alguns segundos mentais para emburrar-se no quão patético suas habilidades atuais eram, mesmo com o conhecimento de que a maioria de sua classe na academia era ainda pior, antes de afastar o mau humor e voltar a planejar sua fuga sem acabar numa cela de prisão da Policia Uchiha por vandalismo, afinal não importa o quão estúpido o jounin não iria manter-se distraído para sempre.

Mentalmente catalogando todas as suas habilidades e tudo que ela tinha conseguido ler do Uchiha estranho ela decidiu arriscar com genjutsu por que era sua habilidade mais formidável atualmente e sua melhor chance.

Claro ela não poderia exatamente lançar um genjutsu nele sem alertá-lo de suas travessuras, mas... ninguém nunca necessariamente disse que ela tinha que laçar a rede de chakra do seu oponente para usar genjutu. Claro, era fortemente implícito, mas... Audição, olfato, paladar, tato, visão eram naturalmente sensíveis em suas funções, especialmente em um ninja que treinava para aperfeiçoar seus sentidos.

Teoricamente era perfeitamente possível enganar esses sentidos exteriormente, criando ilusões mais sólidas, genjutsu principalmente requeria o uso de chakra Yin, mas se ela utilizasse chakra yang ao invés disso? Geralmente chakra yang não eram tão utilizado em genjutsus, ou se ela utilizasse o genjutsu como um feitiço ao invés disso. Como o feitiço glamour que era tecnicamente uma ilusão, mas não realmente afetava o cérebro das pessoas mas a área onde o feitiço era lançado... Então um genjutsu de área com base de Yang chakra ao invés de um genjutsu com alvos específicos com base no Yang chakra... Isso significava que o genjutsu de área iria afetar todos ao invés de apenas um alvo, até o seu lançador... Ela teria que incluir não só visão, mas audição, cheiro e tato para a ilusão, ser o mais realista possível, mas era factível. Pelo menos teoricamente. Ela tinha literalmente apenas criado essa teoria, e seu primeiro teste seria prático e em campo tentando enganar um jounin Uchiha. Maravilhoso.

Sem outras opções Naomi começou a lentamente trabalhar seu chakra, cuidando para não mover rápido de mais e chamar atenção de sua " _vítima_ " antes do momento certo, simultaneamente ela foi apagando sua própria presença, encobrindo seu chakra e utilizando a teoria da refração para manipular a luz solar natural para apagar-se da vista imediata e adicionando leves camadas para audição, olfato e tato, ao mesmo tempo ela foi utilizando a mesma teoria da refração luminosa para criar uma imagem espelho de si mesma onde ela deveria estar, adicionando várias camadas para enganar os sentidos, apenas no tempo porque de repente o jounin parecia sair de seus resmungos e voltado sua atenção para ela, ou melhor, sua ilusão. Prendendo a respiração esperando ser pega no ato, mas milagrosamente não aconteceu. Não querendo empurrar sua sorte porque a distração não iria durar para sempre e ela duvidava que esse truque iria funcionar duas vezes, Naomi deu sua ilusão mais algumas qualidades responsivas para responder o jounin e distraí-lo por apenas um pouco mais e fez seu caminho cuidadosamente para fora da clareira sem virar as costas para o Uchiha apenas no caso. Assim que ela estava relativamente fora da vista ela correu o mais rápido que podia como se um nundu furioso estava em seus calcanhares sem utilizar qualquer chakra no caso dele poder sentir a repentina explosão de chakra para melhorar sua velocidade e descobrir seu engano precocemente.

Ela correu ao redor, colocando henge sobre henge a cada sombra ou multidão por pura paranóia, e só parou ao chegar ao ponto habitual onde ela dava início a suas corridas diárias desabando no chão sem fôlego todo seu corpo tremendo na adrenalina pura.

\- Puta merda, eu não posso acreditar que isso realmente funcionou. – Ela ofegou para o céu da tarde, o peito subindo e descendo profundas enquanto seu corpo se acalmava. Isso foi definitivamente mais emocionante que fugir de genin e chunin. Claro, ela provavelmente iria pagar por isso mais tarde, e ela duvidava que ela conseguiria pegá-lo em um genjutsu novamente agora que ele estaria esperando isso, mas ainda era o movimento mais arriscado que ela tinha puxado como Naomi.

Ela esperava que o cara não ficasse muito ofendido com sua manobra, porque a ultima coisa que ela queria era um Uchiha vingativo nas suas costas. Ele definitivamente poderia chutar sua bunda pelo menos uma centena de vezes sem quebrar o suor em menos de uma hora. Afastando o mau humor e depressão com esse pensamento Naomi tentou decidir o que fazer a seguir. Por um lado ela tinha uma rotina portanto ela deveria começar sua corrida e um alvo móvel era mais duro de achar do que um alvo imóvel, entretanto ela estaria cansada de mais para correr se o jounin a encontrasse novamente no mesmo dia. Por outro lado ela realmente queria experimentar com seu genjutsu, todas as teorias correndo por sua cabeça estavam praticamente implorando para serem estudadas, no entanto isso requeria ficar parada e trabalhar com seu chakra, o que iria desgastar suas reservas de chakra e cansá-la, novamente diminuindo ainda mais as chances de uma segunda fuga em caso de retribuição. Claro ela poderia voltar para casa e ler o resto dos pergaminhos que ela tinha pegado na biblioteca ontem, mas assim ela corria o risco de levar o jounin para seu _lugar seguro_ onde seus pais civis e irmãzinha viviam e colocá-los em perigo. Ela poderia ir para a biblioteca, mas ela já tinha ido lá ontem e pego um monte de pergaminhos que ela ainda não estava pronta para retornar, mesmo que seria um ótimo agradável e visível lugar público onde o jounin não poderia imediatamente recuperar sua vingança por ter sido enganado por um estudante da academia sem outras pessoas percebendo e questionando suas ações e habilidades por ser enganado pelo referido estudante da academia, por tentar agredir o mesmo estudante e colocar um monte de questões sobre suas próprias habilidades que Naomi realmente não queria responder. Ela poderia usar um henge na biblioteca, mas os ninjas lá observavam as pessoas como falcões malditos e ela tinha certeza que um dos guardas regulares era um Hyuuga, e ela realmente não queria ser levada para a divisão de tortura e interrogatório e responder todas as perguntas sobre o porque ela estava disfarçada num estabelecimento ninja de Konoha o que levaria ao fato que ela enrolou um jounin e que _(de novo)_ levaria a perguntas sobre suas habilidades, questões sobre sua lealdade e provavelmente uma livre leitura mental de um Yamanaka, que iria levar a questões sobre suas proteções mentais, o que provavelmente resultaria em ações mais hostis, provavelmente convocando seus interrogadores mais fortes, como o chefe do clã Yamanaka que provavelmente romperia em sua mente como se suas paredes fossem feitas de papel arroz e ver as memórias de Harriett onde ela provavelmente seria rotulada como insana e possivelmente em busca de dominação mundial ou algo igualmente horrível e... Sim, ela tinha uma imaginação bastante fértil. Era muito útil no genjutsu, mas não queria dizer que nada disso não iria acontecer o que ela realmente não queria arriscar.

Ugh, talvez ela não deveria ter fugido? Lidar com a curiosidade do potencialmente louco Uchiha e talvez uma noite na prisão Uchiha parecia muito mais agradável do que uma visita inesperada a divisão de T&I, mesmo que seus pais provavelmente seriam horrorizados, sua reputação cuidadosamente criada como seguidora de regras seria quebrada, haveria um monte de civis e ninjas vingativos na sua cola por todas as brincadeiras e ela provavelmente seria de castigo para sempre...

Droga.

Bem, não é como se ela pudesse mudar o passado agora, ou bem, ela poderia mas provavelmente iria entrar em coma de exaustão de chakra e muito possivelmente morrer, o que não era útil, nem inteligente. E mexer com o tempo só era reservado para situações de emergência de qualquer forma. Não é como se Harriet nunca foi capaz de voltar mais do que algumas horas sem um vira tempo. O que Naomi definitivamente não tinha. Sem manipulação do tempo para ela.

Maldito. Todas as coisas legais apenas sendo acenados em sua frente mas firmemente fora do seu alcance. Cruel. Ela estava ansiosa para realmente poder trabalhar com coisas mais avançadas, infelizmente suas reservas de chakra, enquanto maiores que a média ainda não eram tão grandes, mesmo que ela tinha trabalhado ativamente em aumentá-las por pelo menos dois anos _(Oclumência não conta porque era uma habilidade passiva que consumia chakra constantemente e para ela usar o chakra extra produzido ela teria que abandonar suas proteções mentais, o que não estava acontecendo a menos que fosse realmente necessário. Vida ou morte necessário),_ era um processo lento, e geralmente acelerado por uso de jutsus o que ela realmente não tinha muito além dos pouco ranks na sessão da academia da biblioteca. Por isso ela tinha que trabalhar com exercícios de chakra, o que considerando seu controle excepcional, levava um bom tempo para realmente cansá-la. Ela tinha que inventar novos exercícios para ocupar-se quando ela esgotou-se de exercícios mencionados em seus livros ou na academia.

Naomi não sabia muito sobre ninjutsu. Especialmente ninjutsus elementais. Na academia eles tinham passado pela teoria sobre o Henge, o Kawarimi e o Bushin, e só agora estavam começando a realmente praticá-los, claro, Naomi tinha aprendido sobre esses e outros ninjutos de baixo nível na biblioteca antes de ser mencionado em sala de aula, mas ela não via razão para chamar atenção para este fato, embora ela não tinha se preocupado em falhar inúmeras vezes antes de conseguir um ninjutsu passável como o resto de seus colegas exceto uns poucos como Uchiha e Hyuuga, alguns de seus professores já tinham notado seu controle de chakra durante os exercício de controle de chakra durante o ano passado e portanto ela não precisava jogar estúpida especialmente quando sua irmã, era quase tão boa, mesmo que Naomi só era melhor por que ela realmente treinava. Se Sakura fizesse o mesmo ela seria tão boa, mas a outra pinkette não iria ouvir, por isso Naomi tinha desistido de tentar convencê-la a tirar a cabeça da bunda do moleque Uchiha e realmente treinar depois da ultima grande discussão.

Em fim, de volta a ninjutsu, além da teoria de chakra yin + Chakra Yang + sinais de mão = Jutus, e menções de que ninjas mais velhos poderiam usar ninjutsus baseados em elementos, e algumas menções de que várias kekkei genkai famosas como o Mokuton do Primeiro Hokage era o resultado direto de uma forte afinidade Elemental em vários elementos sendo fundidas em um só, tudo que seus instrutores e os livros que ela atualmente tinham acesso diriam é que era uma habilidade aprendida geralmente quando chunin, _(O que era uma merda total porque ela totalmente tinha visto o pirralho Uchiha exibir seu jutsu bola de fogo irritante na academia, e por tanto não era uma restrição tanto necessária quanto era para manter muito poder longe de certas pessoas [civis e orfãos ainda não totalmente doutrinados no patriotismo quase fanático da vontade do fogo], afinal os clãs não tinham as mesmas restrições, ela sabia que a garota Hyuuga na sua classe estava aprendendo a manipular os pontos de chakra tanto em si mesma quanto em seus oponentes como o estilo de luta do seu clã, Uchiha tinha o estilo Interceptor Uchiha preparando-o para o sharingan e seus jutsus de fogo, Nara tinha seus jutsus de sombra, Akimichi tinha os jutsus de calorias, Yamanaka não iria calar a boca sobre as habilidades de leitura da mente de seu clã ultimamente, Inuzuka tinha recentemente ganhado seu ninken e ela sabia que ele também estava recebendo treinamento do seu clã. Os únicos não recebendo treinamento extra eram os civis, o que enquanto ela não gostava, sendo filha de civis como era, Naomi podia recordar de uma atitude semelhante entre crianças puro-sangue e nascidos-trouxas nas memórias de Harriet, visto que apenas crianças que viviam em locais não mágicos [trouxas] não podiam praticar magia fora da escola ou tinham instrução extra)._ Portanto, enquanto Naomi não tinha acesso a jutsus em si, ela se recusava a ter um enorme ponto fraco como esse portanto ela passou a trabalhar em exercícios de controle de chakra que iriam ajudá-la a ganhar afinidades com os elementos e permiti-la utilizar ninjutsu Elemental quando ela tivesse acesso a eles, afinal como mais um ninja poderia ganhar afinidades se não por treinar a si mesmos? A magia de Harriet como o chakra de Naomi era neutra em si, mas Harriet poderia utilizar feitiços de cada elemento _(Incendio*, Aquamenti*, Diffindo*, Concursorse Radiis*, Vallus*, Fogomaldito*, Bluebell Flames_ * _)_ , mesmo elementos combinados como lava _(Plasma Fluvium * era um feitiço de batalha realmente cruel que ela tinha aprendido em um livro de magias russas muito depois de Hogwarts, beirando magia negra por pura destruição),_ gelo _(Ela podia lembrar claramente Glacius* como um feitiço que Harriet tinha aprendido em seu terceiro ano, embora ela não tenha aprendido nada mais sobre feitiços de gelo),_ ela também lembra das memórias de Snape que Lily Potter poderia fazer plantas crescerem em um nível menor, então tudo que ela tinha que fazer era treinar para recriar esses feitos com Chakra, especialmente agora que ela sabia que era perfeitamente possível.

Claro ela estava longe de poder fazer coisas tão grandes, mas ela lentamente estava se apitando, especialmente e recriar feitiços de fogo, o que era o elemento que Harriet mais conhecia feitiços, portanto o que Naomi estava avançando mais rápido por que ela tinha mais para trabalhar. Felizmente com sua experiência em feitiçaria e agora chakra, enquanto não fácil, era factível treinar-se para utilizar versões desses feitiços sem varinha, embora tinha exigido que ela aprendesse e memorizasse cada único sinal de mão que ela poderia encontrar e tentar encontrar combinações certas que facilitavam seus jutsus, e depois disso trabalhar em diminuir os sinais de mão em uma quantidade factível _(sua velocidade em selos de mão tinha aumentado por puro desespero na quantidade de sinais que ela tinha que fazer na sua versão de chakra de Incendio, que era realmente cansativo, e tinha deixado-a exausta dois dias inteiros depois de usá-lo pela primeira vez, exigindo que ela liberasse um pouco do chakra utilizado em sua oclumência apenas para não cair em coma de exaustão. Depois disso ela foi mais cuidadosa, mas até agora, ela só poderia fazer esse jutsu duas vezes num dia porque isso cortava metade de seu chakra [mesmo sem desperdiçar um pingo de chakra graças ao seu controle] e suas chances de sobrevivência não era úteis se ela estava morta de exaustão, o que aconteceria se ela usasse quatro deles em um dia, portanto ela tinha definido um limite de dois por luta [treino desde que a luta não estava realmente acontecendo ainda] e depois disso ficar em seu genjutsu e jutu rank [O jutsu de incêndio era pelo menos Baixo B rank, era um milagre que ela poderia produzi-lo agora, dois anos atrás ela definitivamente teria morrido tentando produzir um, mas ela tinha trabalhado sua bunda ao chão com seu chakra o suficiente para triplicar suas reservas e controle durante esse tempo]que exigia uma quantidade muito menor de chakra para utilização. Especialmente considerando que 30% de sua capacidade de chakra total era constantemente desviada para habilidades passivas como oclumência e reforço físico [Era 50% no início])._

Saindo de sua contemplação das maravilhas do Ninjutsu, Naomi percebeu que ela passou pelo menos uma hora deitada no campo de treinamento sem fazer nada além de pensar, a partir dos tons de laranja no céu e que ela só teria tempo para metade da sua rotina habitual se ela quisesse estar a tempo para o jantar e evitar a fúria de Haruno Mebuki, e desde que o Uchiha Jounin não tinha aparecido jurando vingança enquanto ela estava imóvel ela achou seguro o seguro o suficiente seguir com seus planos para o resto do dia, e começou sua corrida diária esperando fazer pelo menos cinco voltas ao redor da aldeia antes das sete.

[***]

 **Chapter 4**

Uchiha Shisui estava deprimido.

Ele tinha passado quase dez minutos falando com um genjutsu antes de perceber que a pequena menina o tinha enganado. E a única razão para ele ter percebido a farsa era porque a ilusão não poderia se mover além de alguns passos de sua posição original.

E ele ainda não tinha idéia de quando ou como a menina tinha escapado.

Sim, ele se preocupava mais em treinar sua velocidade e ninjutsu do que genjutsu, mas ele não era tão ruim certo? Certo?

Ele tinha que saber. Portanto ele foi imediatamente para seu adorável primo mais jovem que também era o herdeiro de seu clã.

\- Itachi-chan. – Seu priminho, não tão pequeno meramente se contraiu no apelido humilhante, nem mesmo tirando os olhos do livro em suas mãos, quando Shisui saltou através da sua janela, levando os próximos trinta segundos desviando de várias armadilhas que seu primo ligeiramente sádico tinha definido, que Shisui jurava eram feitas especialmente para ele, mesmo que ele era o melhor primo que alguém poderia querer, antes de finalmente conseguir se aproximar de um Itachi imóvel. – Itachi-chan, eu tenho uma pergunta muito séria para fazer e eu quero que você responda com toda sinceridade? – Isso definitivamente chamou atenção de seu primo fazendo-o tirar a cara do pergaminho em suas mãos e arquear uma sobrancelha em questionamento para o tom invulgarmente sério de seu primo normalmente alegre. Vendo que essa seria sua única resposta, Shisui tomou uma profunda respiração preparando-se antes de soltar a tão temida pergunta. – Meu genjutsu é seriamente tão patético? Não minta, se eu sou tão ruim eu preciso desesperadamente saber porque eu realmente não quero continuar a ser um merda numa das áreas de especialização do clã e uma desgraça para todos os Uchihas que já existiram porque eu sou horrível em...

A sobrancelha do quinze anos de idade herdeiro do clã Uchiha continuou a subir como seu primo continuava a divagar sobre sua súbita falta de habilidade em genjutsu, o que da ultima vez que Itachi tinha verificado era pelo menos decente para um Uchiha. Mesmo acima da média. Essa explosão de insegurança era muito incaracterística de Shisui. Itachi perguntou-se o que tinha causado tais pensamentos. Percebendo que Shisui tinha parado de falar e estava olhando para ele esperando uma resposta Itachi levou um segundo para considerar as informações fornecidas antes de responder.

\- Da ultima vez que eu verifiquei você poderia pelo menos reconhecer genjutsu a vista, desde que o contrário é o que seria considerado a definição de patético, eu suponho que você não é patético em Genjutsu, especialmente para alguém que não se especializa na área, Shisui. O que causou isso? – Shisui desabou dramaticamente sobre o lado oposto da cama de onde Itachi estava atualmente ocupando, cheio de suspiros e lamentos.

Itachi lentamente piscou, repassando a frase abafada que Shisui tinha jogado em sua direção ao enfiar a cara em um dos travesseiros, e foi completamente certo que ele precisava de um exame em sua audição, porque certamente ele não tinha ouvido o que ele achava que ouviu.

\- Sinto Muito, você acabou de dizer que uma criança em idade da Academia enganou você Shunshin no Shisui com um Genjutsu? – Sim. Certamente ele tinha ouvido errado. Mesmo seu pequeno otouto, que estava no topo da sua classe e tinha treinamento específico do clã não poderia enganar Shisui com genjutsu, e se Sasuke de um clã que só perdia para o clã Kurama em Genjutsu não podia, como alguma outra criança poderia? Itachi não era cego para as falhas de seu pequeno irmão. Sasuke não era um gênio, mas certamente ele teria ouvido se houvesse uma criança prodígio tão boa em genjutsu correndo por aí? Esse era o tipo de coisa que as pessoas falavam, especialmente ninjas que eram a espécie mais fofoqueira que existia, logo acima de velhas senhoras, afinal informação era valiosa. Itachi não tinha ouvido nada disso e ele sempre fazia questão de manter um ouvido nas notícias para manter-se informado, portanto logicamente isso era apenas mais um dos exageros dramáticos de Shisui, certo?

Exceto que Shisui repetiu a informação parecendo ainda mais patético que antes.

\- Uma criança na idade de Sasuke-chan me enganou e conseguiu escapar de mim usando genjutsu e eu passei quase dez minutos falando com uma ilusão antes de perceber que ela tinha fugido.

\- Explique. – Itachi Exigiu. Por que ele não tinha ouvido sobre tal pessoa antes? E Ela? Uma garota? Ele não era especialmente sexista considerando que ele conhecia algumas boas Kunoichis como Yugao-san ou mesmo Hana-san, mas geralmente meninas na idade de Sasuke eram mais focadas em meninos e aparência do que qualquer coisa. Ele saberia, afinal Sasuke não parava de reclamar sobre suas fangirls.

Shisui soltou um logo exasperado suspiro, como se pensasse que Itachi estava sendo deliberadamente obtuso antes de falar.

\- Lembra que um monte de genin e chunin começaram a agir especialmente paranóico e reclamar de estarem sendo assombrados ou espionados? – Itachi assentiu ligeiramente, ele tinha ouvido os rumores, a polícia Uchiha tinha sido chamada para investigar mais de uma vez, mas não haviam provas sólidas. Reclamar que seus móveis estavam todos um centímetro fora de lugar ou que sua comida se movia sozinha só os fazia parecer paranóico e tinha sido descartado por falta de provas. – Bem, eu achei o responsável. Um pirralho jogando brincadeiras, assim como o filho do Hokage, só que mais discreto. O pirralho tentou jogar inocente mas eu o vi sendo perseguido por uma das vítimas chunin e percebi o henge de disfarce. Depois disso ela percebeu que não podia mais fingir e disse que as brincadeiras eram treinamento, por isso suponho que ela está na academia, eu não conheço nenhum clã com cabelo rosa, por isso provavelmente civil, no entanto, enquanto eu passei uns dez minutos questionando-a e ela continuou a desviar minhas perguntas, responder com sarcasmo e sendo geralmente não cooperativa. Quando eu ameacei levá-la para a delegacia ela não parecia preocupada e eu tive que seguir o blefe, mas eu só consegui arrastá-la três passos antes que o genjutsu se desintegrou. Sem fumaça ou qualquer tipo de sinal de clone, por isso eu só posso supor que era um genjutsu. O problema é que eu nunca notei ela colocando um genjutsu, ou sua fuga em tudo. Eu posso teoricamente pensar em alguns momentos onde ela poderia ter fugido, mas eu não consigo pensar por que eu não percebi. A única resposta é que ela usou um genjutsu, então isso se resume de volta ao fato que eu sou aparentemente tão horrível em genjutsu que mesmo um estudante da academia pode me enganar. – Shisui encerrou com drama e lágrimas nos olhos, olhando suplicante para Itachi esperando que seu primo mais jovem lhe assegurasse que as coisas não eram tão ruim. Itachi por sua vez tinha fechado seu livro olhando pela janela com olhos estreitos. Shisui não era patético em genjutsu. Itachi era seu parceiro de treino habitual e Shisua poderia manter-se muito bem contra qualquer genjutsu que Itachi lançava em sua direção. Se Shisui era patético isso significava que por padrão Itachi também era. E isso não era aceitável. Genjutsu era uma área que Itachi sempre se considerou excepcional. Genjutsu quase nunca tinha lhe falhado antes, e portanto ele não era patético. E se Itachi não era patético, Shisui também não era, o que significava que a única variável incomum nessa equação era a garota que contra todas as probabilidades enganou Shisui com um genjutsu.

-... TACHI! – O jovem herdeiro saiu de suas contemplações quando Shisui cansado de ser descaradamente ignorado passou a gritar na cara de Itachi e conseqüentemente foi lançado bruscamente fora da cama quando Itachi saiu de sua própria mente.

Gemendo exageradamente sobre abuso e violência Shisui arrastou-se de pé voltando-se para seu primo pronto para continuar a reclamar quando Itachi interrompeu.

\- Você disse cabelo rosa?

Piscando Shisui acenou.

\- Uhum. Cabelo rosa algodão doce, até as sobrancelhas. Pele pálida e olhos verdes. Mais alta que Sasuke-chan embora não por muito. Usava um longo qipao rosa bebê com leggins pretas e ferramentas shinobi. Tinha algo que parecia um símbolo de clã na forma de um círculo branco em suas roupas, mas eu não conheço nenhum clã com esse símbolo ou aparência em geral. Especialmente se eles são todos tão bom em gen...

\- Não é um clã. – Itachi cortou.

\- Huh?

\- Pelo menos não um clã Shinobi.

\- Um civil? – Shisui parecia um cruzamento entre ser ofendido ou apenas começar a chorar.

\- Eu reconheço o círculo branco como um símbolo de um clã em Konoha, um clã civil, não é muito conhecido, na verdade, a única razão porque eu sei disso é porque a dona de uma das casas de chá que eu ocasionalmente visito veste esse símbolo. Eu também ouvi Sasuke reclamar de uma de suas fangirls que tem o cabelo rosa chamada Haruno Sakura, portanto é possível que Sakura seja a estudante da academia que enganou você.

\- Uma Fangirl? UMA FANGIRL? – Shisui parecia perto de histérico puxando seus cabelos com olhos frenéticos sobre Itachi. Alguns segundos disso e ele de repente desabou no chão gemendo pateticamente. – Talvez seja a hora de se aposentar. Tenho certeza que Takeo-oji-san vai me levar como seu aprendiz se eu pedir. Eu poderia ser um ferreiro. E se não der certo eu poderia pedir para Nadeko-baa-chan para me deixar aprender os caminhos maravilhosos da pastelaria...

\- Você deve ficar com a ferraria. Seu cozimento é horrível. – Itachi apontou sem empatia para o sofrimento de Shisui que imediatamente caiu mais profundamente em depresão. – Não seja tão dramático, é perfeitamente possível que Sakura-san tenha uma irmã ou um parente próximo que possa ser essa criança prodígio misteriosa. – Itachi iria definitivamente resolver esse mistério. Ele não deixaria um estudante da academia fazer-lhe parecer ruim em sua área de especialização. -Tudo que precisamos é de um pouco de investigação. – Lentamente Shisui virou-se para Itachi com olhos cheios de esperança.

\- Você acha? – Quando Itachi apenas rolou os olhos para seu comportamento, imediatamente as lágrimas desapareceram e Shisui estava de volta em alto astral. – Sim! Vamos descobrir mais sobre a irmã de Sakura-chan e provar que eu não sou patético em genjutsu. – Saltando sobre seu primo Shisui agarrou Itachi e passou a arrastá-lo para fora da janela em sua missão auto imposta.

[***]

 **Chapter 5**

Haruno-san não estava na casa de chá. Mas não era um impedimento para dois ninjas de elite como Shisui e Itachi.

Esgueirar-se no escritório principal e roubar informações sobre a residência do seu alvo tinha sido brincadeira de genin. Um aluno da academia poderia fazer o mesmo se hábil o suficiente.

A casa era uma típica residência civil de classe média alta como os Haruno eram. O marido e chefe da família eram um comerciante bastante bem quisto, a esposa e mãe era dona da casa de chá onde trabalhava a tempo parcial quando o marido e as filhas não estavam em casa, e mais importante, as filhas gêmeas ambas atualmente participando da academia. Toda essa informação tinha sido facilmente encontrada no escritório de Haruno-san e por ultimo, alguns documentos detalhando um acordo comercial com a empresa do marido da família, uma imagem dos pais e ambas as meninas em seu primeiro dia da academia sobre a mesa, e o conhecimento comum sobre mulheres civis foi o suficiente para uma boa dedução.

A mãe já estava em casa preparando o jantar da família, o marido chegou momentos depois que Itachi e Shisui se instalaram no telhado do outro lado da rua com um bom ponto de vista da frente do prédio e através de três janelas laterais na casa Haruno, uma na cozinha, e as outras duas em quartos que obviamente pertencia as meninas gêmeas. Uma das janelas estavam fechadas, cobertas por cortinas vermelhas escuras e grossas e a outra aberta com cortinas finas e transparentes em rosa suave. O quarto que eles podiam ver estava cheio de material de uma típica pré-adolescente feminina, escovas de cabelo, maquiagem, perfume, ursos de pelúcia, um armário cheio de belos vestidos, laços de cabelo, acessórios de beleza, os únicos sinais de ninja no quarto era uma kunai parcialmente escondida sob a cama obviamente deixada cair com descuidado, alguns shuriken prendendo imagens de Sasuke e uma das meninas gêmeas cercado de desenhos de corações na parede de frente para a cama que ficava logo abaixo da janela, alguns pergaminhos da academia e deveres de casa parcialmente completos em prateleiras. Itachi e Shisui _(extremamente perturbados pelas fotos obviamente tiradas escondido de Sasuke em exibição)_ tinham por unanimidade concluíram que aquele era o quarto de Sakura, a fangirl, e desde que a janela do quarto dos pais ficava no lado oposto do prédio, a janela que não permitia vista do quarto era obviamente da gêmea que eles estavam interessado.

Meia hora depois que eles chegaram, uma das irmãs ruidosamente desceu a rua em direção a casa, ambos observaram com cuidado, mas Sakura foi muito rapidamente descartada como desinteressante em sua opinião.

Ela era obviamente uma garota que se preocupava mais com romance e aparência do que treino. Sua estrutura era fina e abaixo do peso ideal para a sua idade sugerindo uma dieta insalubre, sem músculos para ser visto, obviamente alguém que não treinava seu corpo, as roupas eram finas de um ótimo tecido que oferecia nenhuma proteção útil em batalha. A bolsa de ferramentas ninja era minúscula, obviamente as únicas armas em sua pessoa e suas mãos estavam longe de mais para poder alcançá-la no tempo em um ataque surpresa. Ela não poupava atenção para os seus arredores correndo desenfreada em uma velocidade acima da média civil, mas abaixo da média shinobi da sua faixa etária. E mesmo que Shisui e Itachi não tinham sentidos de olfato especialmente aguçado eles poderiam sentir o fraco cheiro de perfume floral vindo da menina cerca de dois andares abaixo.

Sem perceber sua observação a menina entrou em casa gritando em voz alta sua chegada, livrando-se das sandálias e direcionando-se par a cozinha sem sequer verificar armadilhas ou invasores.

Claro, ambos sabiam que isso era provavelmente a norma entre civis, mas como crianças criadas em clã tendo sido ensinados desde o berço o caminho ninja, as ações de Sakura eram ultrajantes em seus olhos, ainda mais considerando o fato que ela estava apenas dois anos longe de se formar.

Itachi sabia que Sasuke sempre carregava pelo menos dois conjuntos de kunai e Shuriken bem como fios ninja, algumas bombas de fumaça e suprimentos médicos em sua bolsa ninja. Sasuke também sempre verificava por armadilhas, especialmente porque Itachi tinha o hábito de armar armadilhas em lugares mais inconvenientes e Sasuke era geralmente o único pego nelas, desde que seus pais eram ninjas Jounin com experiência de lutar na Terceira guerra Shinobi, portanto havia uma paranóia sempre subjacente sobre Sasuke mesmo quando em casa. Nenhum Uchiha jamais usava qualquer forma de perfume tão forte porque todos eles eram ensinados cedo que algo assim iria levar um ninja inimigo direto para eles, as roupas do clã eram feitas especialmente por alfaiates ninja e até mesmo os civis vestiam roupas que os protegiam melhor em caso de ataque. Cada Uchiha também era esperado para treinar seu corpo pelo menos duas horas por dia a partir do seu quinto aniversário, portanto gordura de bebê era rapidamente substituída por músculos ágeis _(Uchihas simplesmente não tinham compilações monstruosas como Morino Ibiki ou Maito Gai, eles foram feitos para velocidade e precisão não força e grandes músculos)._

De qualquer forma foram duas horas de observação chata, onde eles ouviram mais do que gostariam de saber sobre a grandeza de Sasuke antes que a segunda irmã mais interessante mostrou seu rosto.

Para um observador casual ela parecia quase tão delicada e feminina quanto sua irmã gêmea. Os longos _(Mais longos que Sakura)_ cabelos rosa suave no mesmo tom que seu longo vestido qipao junto com o rosto de boneca olhos verdes esmeralda e o sorriso agradável junto com as saudações chamadas em voz suave para várias pessoas enquanto ela fazia seu caminho em um ritmo moderado para sua residência poderiam enganar um monte de gente se não soubessem o que procurar.

Era obvio que por trás da atitude agradável ela estava analisando cada pessoa em seu caminho e Itachi apostaria uma caixa de pocky no fato que ela estava ciente da posição de cada um na rua e poderia facilmente recitá-lo se solicitado. Ela também conhecia a maioria pelo nome e os que ela não conhecia eram observados por apenas alguns segundos a mais debaixo dos olhos semi-serrados com um sorriso gentil.

Suas mãos estavam unidas em sua frente, mas era obvio depois de uma segunda olhada que ela tinha coldres de armas escondidos sobre as mangas e a julgar pelos calos e cicatrizes finas em suas mãos ela certamente treinava em usá-los. Ela tinha duas bolsas em cada coxa, ambas apenas ligeiramente maior que a de sua irmã embora significativamente mais cheias.

Ela também tinha um número impressionante de armas escondidas desde o seu vestido para o seu cabelo, mas o mais notável era o rubor na bochechas, um camada de suor cobrindo seu corpo e grudando fios de cabelo em seu rosto e pescoço, o modo como seu corpo parecia exausto. Ela tinha estado treinando. Talvez desde o momento em que ela tinha se separado de Shisui quase três horas e quarenta minutos atrás. Havia manchas de terra e grama sob sua roupa e alguns sob seu cabelo, e as bainhas de seu qipao tinham vestígios de poeira o que significava que ela provavelmente esteve correndo.

Ela também fez uma rápida verificação dos seus arredores, incluindo becos e telhados, embora não bom o suficiente para realmente achá-los, era um hábito saudável para se cultivar desde cedo.

Sua entrada em casa foi menos ruidosa que sua irmã, ela também levou dez segundos a mais verificando se tudo estava em seu devido lugar antes de chamar um suave, mas audível _Tadaima_ para sua família.

Animando-se e aguçando seus ouvidos para pegar qualquer conversa eles ouviram a mãe recebê-la em casa, e em seguida a saudação da irmã fangirl.

\- Ugh! Eca Naomi, você está toda suada e fedendo. E seu vestido está arruinado.

Uma pausa onde ambos quase podiam imaginar uma rolada de olhos ou um olhar inexpressivo antes que uma voz idêntica a primeira, embora em um volume muito mais baixo veio carregando um tom subjacente de sarcasmo.

\- Bem eu estava treinando. Estar suja é um dado. E meu vestido não está arruinado. Só precisa ser lavado.

\- Eu não sei como você espera arranjar um namorado assim. Meu Sasuke-kun nunca iria olhar para mim se me visse toda bruta desse jeito.

Dessa vez a pausa sarcástica foi mais óbvia.

\- Ele não olha pra você. Mesmo toda arrumada.

\- Você está apenas com ciúmes que Sasuke-kun e eu somos perfeitos um para o outro e que vamos nos casar antes que você sequer arranje um namorado.

\- Ah sim, pequenas crianças com admiração doentia com aves na família. Mal posso esperar. – A conversa era quase ensaiada, indicando que era um tema muito discutido entre as irmãs gêmeas.

Itachi e Shisui trocaram olhares de confusão. Aves? Sasuke nunca tinha expressado qualquer interesse em aves. Os únicos animais que ele tinha contato foram os gatos, para a enciclopédia de patas algo que ele não tinha feito em anos.

\- Não insulte o cabelo perfeito de Sasuke-kun! – Sakura respondeu soando dois segundos de partir para violência em nome de sua paixão.

Levou cerca de três segundos para a frase ser registrada corretamente e Shisui tinha que conter-se para não gargalhar em voz alta na súbita compreensão. A sobrancelha de Itachi contorceu-se de horror ao perceber que sim, o cabelo de seu irmão realmente tinha uma semelhança terrível com uma... ave e ligeira irritação para Shisui que estava descaradamente rindo ao seu lado, obviamente achando a situação hilária.

\- Meninas não briguem. – A mãe finalmente interrompeu a briga antes que pudesse escalar, continuando sem lhes dar chance para reclamar. – Naomi-chan você deve estar cansada e Sakura-chan está certa, você deve tomar um banho e trocar suas roupas, o jantar deve estar pronto quando você descer.

\- Hai, Okaa-san. – Isso foi seguido pelo som de passos levando diretamente para o quarto com as cortinas escuras.

O som da porta abrindo e fechando foi logo seguido pelo som de roupas sendo despidas e o tinido de armas sendo descartadas, e apenas pelo som eles poderiam obviamente dizer que ela tinha um monte de armas, especialmente considerando o tempo que levou para o tilintar de metal parar.

P.S.:

Massacre do Clan Uchiha. Mesmo que Minato sobreviveu e a culpa do ataque da kyuubi não foi colocada nos Uchihas, Danzo ainda ordenou a morte de um monte de Uchihas em missão para colher o sharingan. Havia uma tensão por conta do número de mortes, mas nada sério. Entretanto Obito ainda estava em Konoha por esse tempo e ainda matou um monte de gente. Itachi e Shisui lutou contra Tobi e chamou reforços a tempo por isso nem todo o clã foi exterminado.

 **Notas que eu coloquei no arquivo ao escrever essa história:  
"Haverá duas versões desta história. Uma num AU onde o Sandaime morre no lugar de Minato (Kushina ainda está morta) e como conseqüência não há um massacre Uchiha e outro onde Naomi vive no universo Canon de Naruto onde o Yondaime morreu e houve um massacre. Itachi ou Shisui vai acabar como sensei de Naomi, e ela vai se formar aos 10 anos e provavelmente acabar em um relacionamento com um ou ambos. Noutro ela vai se formar aos 12 tomando o lugar de Sakura na equipe sete (Sakura vai para o corpo genin e mais tarde divisão de inteligência sob Anko e Ibiki, a relação das duas será tensa porque Sakura vai estar com ciúmes de Naomi por ter se formado como a Kunoichi do ano e passar no teste jounin na equipe de Sasuke, Naomi vai acabar se mudando fora da sua casa de infância para evitar o conflito ao contrário da outra versão onde Sakura vai seguir a linha de enredo original como uma fangirl até depois dos exames chunin, mais tarde ela vai estudar com Tsunade e se tornar um médico ao invés de um interrogador, para contrariar na outra versão onde Naomi substitui Sakura, Naomi vai estudar ninjutsu médico mais intensivamente e acabar estudando com Tsunade (apenas não apenas com Tsunade) para cumprir o papel de médico faltando na equipe sete. "**

 **"Incendio: Uma espécie de como o jutsu bola de fogo. Lança chamas normais pela ponta da varinha.  
Aquamenti: Invoca um jato de água do nada. (Algo que só Tobirama e alguns poucos outros ninjas SS rank conseguem fazer, mas Naomi não sabe disso e Harriet tanto como Naomi vão trabalhar e criar melhor quando elas não sabem que algo é impossível. E tudo é teoricamente impossível até ser descoberto ou criado)  
Diffindo: É um feitiço de corte. Basicamente usa magia para criar lâminas de ar e cortar o inimigo. O que conta como um Elemental Vento, mesmo que seja oficialmente uma maldição)  
Concursorse Radiis: Basicamente dá um choque de eletricidade na vítima. Um Elemental Raio.  
Vallus: Basicamente invoca uma parede de terra para proteção, tecnicamente considerado conjuração, não feitiço elemental, mas desde que lida com terra é definitivamente um Elemental Terra.  
Fogomaldito: Outro Fogo, algo que iria comparar ao Amaterasu dos Uchiha. E basicamente se Naomi o recria será pelo menos S rank tanto pela quantidade necessária de Chakra bem como o enorme controle necessário e a destruição em seu rastro, ou seja, não até, pelo menos, shippuden pelo tempo em que Sasuke tem Kirin, Naruto o Odama Rasengan e Sakura tem sua Super força. Esse é um dos pesos pesados).  
Bluebell Flames: Basicamente chamas relativamente inofensivas que servem para iluminação e distração. É também possível mudar a cor das chamas, o que Naomi vai definitivamente aprender, e como é o equivalente a um Baixo C rank ela terá dominado pelo tempo dos exames chunin e vai apreciar enganar todos em pensar que ela sabe o amaterasu kukukukuku), Oh, e há o feitiço de congelar chamas que também é muito útil, embora principalmente em jutsus C Rank, porque qualquer coisa maior exigiria muito chakra, ou uma poção especial.  
Plasma Fluvium: Basicamente atira um jato de lava na vítima. Considerado magia negra por que é um feitiço puramente destrutivo. Também algo que Naomi não vai aprender facilmente e definitivamente não antes de Shippuden.  
Glacius: É um relativamente básico feitiço geralmente utilizado para congelar o chão debaixo de alguém e lhes fazer tropeçar. Também serve para resfriar alimentos frios. Algo relativamente simples, e um dos primeiros que ela vai trabalhar, especialmente se ela conhecer Haku, provavelmente antes de shippuden, mas nada além disso não é plausível.  
Quanto a menção de Mokuton, não vai acontecer. O máximo que ela vai conseguir é alguns souton (Manipular videiras ou estimular plantas com seu chakra para crescer mais rápido e saudável, embora não rápido o suficiente para ser útil em uma luta, será útil para crescer ervas e talvez alguns frutos para alimento de emergência, uma habilidade que também vai levar o tempo entre shippuden e o clássico para ser aprendida).  
Quanto a outras Kekei Genkai:  
Não vai acontecer também. Naomi será poderosa, mas ela definitivamente não será a próxima Kaguya-eu-posso-utilizar-qualquer-jutsu-Otsutsuki. Ela pode chegar no S Rank, e saber um jutsu ou dois considerado impossível para o resto dos ninjas vai fazê-la conhecida, mas não se compara aos usuários de linhagem real. Especialmente quando um monte deles vai comer mais chakra do que ela estará disposta a gastar em um único movimento tão cedo.  
Eu não entendo bem a teoria por trás do cristal, portanto Naomi pode bater a cabeça com isso por um tempo ou mesmo não conhecer isso em tudo. A capacidade de se transformar em água como Suiguetsu, é mais uma linhagem real do que combinação de elementos assim como o resto das kekkei genkai que eu posso me lembrar agora. Talvez ela possa adaptar algum vapor utilizando fogo e água, com o jutsu da névoa e um monte de jutsus de névoa de veneno por aí não é tão grande de um salto, mas ela está longe de se comparar com o ninja que realmente usa o vapor como uma habilidade principal que é um jinchuriki (Sei que ele é de Iwa mas não consigo lembrar se foi Han ou Roushi...)  
Quanto a forma animaga... O que vocês acham? Se ela tiver (Shippuden)qual deve ser? Eu estou muito dividida. Acho que dragão, fênix, Nundu, ou qualquer coisa tão chamativa está fora de questão. Não combina com Naomi, eu quero algo discreto. Talvez uma Coruja ou um gato? Algo menor como um pardal? Não uma cobra também. Eu realmente não a vejo como um cão então é entre uma coruja e um gato. Eu estou mais inclinado para uma coruja, ou um pássaro em geral. Talvez um falcão? Hmm, Corujas ainda são meu favoritos. Quais são as suas?  
Ah, Naomi não vai ter uma convocação. Ela vai adaptar a isso não se preocupe, mas sem invocações para ela. Portanto sua forma animaga não vai afetar isso."  
Há um monte mais explicando algumas coisas sobre esta versão de Hariett e Naomi, mas eu não acho que vocês querem ler isso.**


	2. Sawada Naruto - NarutoKHR Xover

**Sawada Naruto - Naruto/Katekyo Hitman Reborn Crossover.**

 **Essa é uma das mais recentes. Eu fiz três versões essa ultima semana e estou trabalhando na terceira atualmente. Então eu vou postar duas versões aqui.**

 **Vocês querem que eu poste a versão que eu estou atualmente escrevendo como uma fic individual? Por favor respondam nos comentários.**

 **Versão 1#**

Morte.

Como um ninja Uzumaki Naruto nunca teve quaisquer ilusões sobre sua própria mortalidade.

Oh ela tinha sido arrogante quando mais jovem, superestimando sua própria força e agido impulsivamente, mas ela nunca tinha pensado em si mesma em algo se quer remotamente perto de imortal. Como uma órfã ela sabia melhor que a maioria que a morte era uma parte inerente da vida que não poderia ser adiada para sempre. Como um shinobi sua expectativa de vida era ainda menor do que um civil. A idade média de sobrevivência da população Shinobi era trinta, mesmo em tempos de paz. Uma enorme melhoria do que era na época dos Clãs Guerreiros onde chegar a puberdade era uma grande conquista.

Por isso, Naruto nunca teve medo da morte. Claro ela sempre desejou uma morte heróica, e realmente desejava que ela poderia ganhar o respeito e reconhecimento das pessoas antes de sua morte, mas a morte sempre foi uma das suas certezas.

Reencarnação.

Naruto nunca pensou sobre reencarnação, pelo menos, não até toda a luta contra Kaguya, e descobrir que ela era a reencarnação de Ashura (E Hashirama) e Sasuke era a reencarnação de Indra (E Madara).

Mesmo assim seus pensamentos sobre reencarnação eram simples.

Ela sabia que Ashura e Hashirama eram duas pessoas diferentes, assim como Indra e Madara eram pessoas diferentes, tinha os visto durante a guerra e apesar das semelhanças, eles eram pessoas diferentes.

Portanto, Naruto e Sasuke também eram pessoas independente de compartilhar uma parte essencial de si mesmo com seus ancestrais.

Então para Naruto, seus pensamentos sobre reencarnação não mudavam em nada o conceito de morte. Quando morresse ela iria para o mundo puro com o resto das suas pessoas preciosas e uma reencarnação era algo que ela realmente não precisava, iria acontecer ou não iria acontecer independente da sua existência. Não iria afetá-la porque ela seria uma alma morta e não uma parte de si mesma nascendo no mundo humano novamente.

Por isso ela viveu sua vida ao máximo, dando o seu melhor em todas as suas ações, e ao morrer foi sem arrependimentos. Ela tinha uma vida agradável, ela conquistou o respeito e admiração não só da sua própria aldeia, mas todas as nações elementais. Ela era aclamada como o ninja mais poderoso da sua geração, alguns mesmo diriam que ela era a mais poderosa desde Senju Hashirama. Ela tinha se tornado o Sétimo Hokage após Kakashi-Sensei renunciou depois de quase duas décadas em posse, e todo seu reinado tinha sido principalmente em paz com algumas escaramuças ocasionais, mas nada como uma Grande Guerra, todas as grandes Nações estavam em paz com a outra e ela era amiga intima de todos os outros Kages. Ela teve o segundo reinado mais longo dos Hokages perdendo apenas para o Terceiro quem tinha governado por quase meio século e ela após entregar o chapéu ela tinha treinado uma adorável equipe genin e sua morte veio através de sacrificar a si mesma para que sua equipe quem tinha se juntado ao seu exquadrão ANBU pudesse retornar a aldeia em segurança, garantindo o sucesso de uma missão vital, da forma que ela sempre imaginou.

Ela nunca tinha se casado ou tido filhos, sua equipe Genin era o mais próximo de filhos que ela nunca tinha tido e ela estava bastante orgulhosa de cada um deles, sem mencionar que ela tinha um monte de sobrinhos e sobrinhas através de seus amigos mais próximos e ela estava bastante satisfeita com sua vida sem romance. Ela tinha seus amigos e seu trabalho, ser ANBU e mais tarde Hokage era um trabalho que exigia um monte de seu tempo e o amor de suas pessoas preciosas era bom o suficiente para mantê-la feliz. Claro isso não significava que ela não tinha tido amantes, muito pelo contrário, ser um capitão da ANBU exigia especialização em cada ramo da Unidade Black OPs que consistia em Assassinato, Sabotagem, Sedução, Infiltração, Rastreamento, Interrogatório, Coleta de Inteligência, e pelo menos uma habilidade Mínima em Medicina, Genjutsu e Fuuinjutsu. Os últimos três eram requisitos menores porque eram áreas difíceis de aprender e dominar e algumas pessoas eram incapazes de aprender certas áreas.

Genjutsu e Iryo Ninjutsu eram uma causa perdida em Naruto. Mas Fuuinjutsu, Naruto amava Fuuinjutsu. Não só porque era uma maneira de se conectar com seu clã morto, mas era um passo mais próximo dos seus pais e Ero-Sennin, e melhor ainda, Naruto era um gênio com selos. Era como se ela finalmente tivesse encontrado sua vocação. Mesmo Sasuke não poderia entender ou mexer com fuuinjutsu como ela fazia. E usando Fuuinjutsu ela poderia enganar e usar Genjutsu e Iryo Ninjutsu de forma não convencional, ao converter jutsus em selos, tornando sua incapacidade de usá-los obsoleta. Sim. Naruto amava selos.

Em fim, o ponto de tudo isso é que apesar do começo ruim, Naruto não poderia ter tido uma vida mais gratificante e ao morrer ela estava totalmente pronta para se unir aos seus entes queridos. Entretanto o que ela teve foi... Diferente.

Acordar após sua morte foi como acordar das longas duas de coma que ela sofreu após o fim da quarta guerra. Ela se sentiu como merda, todo seu corpo era rígido e dolorido, suas veias de chakra queimavam e pela primeira vez ela poderia compreender porque as pessoas reclamavam tanto de ressaca.

Por um longo momento ela só queria rolar e voltar a dormir, infelizmente a tentativa apenas aumentou a dor horrível em sua cabeça por isso ela resignou-se a sentir-se como merda acordada.

Levou vários segundos piscando inutilmente para o teto antes que seus instintos começassem a lhe enviar informações sobre seus arredores e a situação era... Preocupante.

Era obviamente o quarto de uma criança. As cores eram neutras e a decoração era comum, haviam mangás espalhados em várias superfícies bem como material escolar e alguns brinquedos não inclinados para qualquer gênero como legos e um urso de pelúcia marrom. Havia uma penteadeira com um grande espelho e uma escova de cabelo azul que continha fios longos anexados entre as escovas e algumas presilhas jogadas a esmo, portanto o proprietário era uma menina. A julgar pela letra nas tarefas escolares ela diria que era uma criança entre quatro a sete anos de idade oito a nove para uma criança especialmente lenta, a curva estética se formando na caligrafia também implicava uma garota, ou pelo menos um garoto bastante afeminado. Das roupas espalhadas ao redor algumas eram saias por isso ela inclinou-se novamente para menina, porque nenhum menino nessa idade realmente pensaria sobre vestir-se como o gênero oposto. Ela também poderia com firmeza declarar que o proprietário do quarto era civil com pais civis e nenhuma ascendência ninja em seus ancestrais recentes. Não havia nenhum sinal de Kunai ou Shuriken, ou Senbon ou fios Ninja, não havia sinais de armadilhas como crianças com pais ninja geralmente começavam a ser introduzidos em aspectos da vida ninja por essa idade, mas tudo sobre esse quarto gritava civil. Os móveis estavam alocados por aspecto visual não por fácil mobilidade, se alguém saltasse pela janela a cama estava em sua linha direta de ataque, a quantidade de obstáculos na forma de brinquedos e roupas descartadas no chão poderiam facilmente atrapalhar alguém em uma luta, como um seis anos de idade (A idade média que ela julgou o dono do quarto pela caligrafia, tamanho das roupas e organização do quarto) se a criança estivesse na academia suas notas escolares seriam mais avançadas e inclinadas para táticas e combate. Ao invés disso ela poderia ver que a criança estava ainda aprendendo caligrafia básico para intermediário, tendo grandes dificuldades com Kanji (Naruto poderia simpatizar porque nessa idade ela também tinha tido problemas com Kanji, principalmente porque ninguém queria lhe ensinar), a matemática nos testes de cálculo era tão básico que poderia ter saído de um três anos de idade (De família Shinobi é claro, Civis eram mais relaxados, claro crianças civis não eram esperados ter conhecimento de trigonometria avançada, codificação e decodificação e táticas avançadas junto com História, Geografia, Classes Praticas como Taijutsu e Bukijutsu e várias outras pelos 12 ou 13 anos de idade, portanto era obvio que ninjas iriam exigir mais de seus filhos).

Claro toda essa informação também veio com o fato que ela estava deitada na cama da referida criança, que ela era a única pessoa no quarto, mas ela poderia ouvir mais uma pessoa se movimentando no andar de baixo, uma mulher civil destreinada porque nenhum ninja faria tanto barulho, a mulher era ou a mãe ou um parente próximo da criança.

Naruto estava muito confusa com sua situação. Principalmente porque ela lembrava de morrer. Ela tinha certeza que seus ferimentos tinham sido mortais, mesmo depois da morte de seus atacantes, ela estava muito longe da aldeia, no extremo oposto de Konoha através de um oceano e vários países entre ela e sua casa, seu Hiraishin não tinha uma gama tão ampla. Seu adversário tinha a capacidade irritante de poder cancelar qualquer habilidade fora do básico alcançável através do chakra comum, em cima de poder absorver chakra de seus adversários e usá-lo como seu próprio, ou seja, nada de Cura Uzumaki ou mesmo cura Jinchuuriki. Seus selos de cura não eram tão úteis contra veneno extremamente mortal em cima de ter seus órgãos internos derramando fora de seu corpo em cima de exaustão chakra e incapacidade de usar chakra de Kurama e chakra sábio estava se provando inútil porque seu braço especial não iria funcionar corretamente por causa dessa capacidade de cancelar chakra não humano estúpida que seu adversário possuía. Sua ultima ação tinha sido ativar o selo de suicídio que deveria destruir seu corpo e seus arredores de forma final e eficiente sem deixar restos a serem explorados. Era extremamente mortal e algo que nem ela poderia sobreviver. Era praticamente uma versão em selo do Rasenshuriken. Seu corpo seria destruído em um nível celular, então porque ela estava acordada e consciente? Mesmo se por um milagre ela tivesse sobrevivido o local onde ela tinha acordado não fazia sentido. Porque ela estaria no quarto de uma criança numa casa civil? Um civil não poderia tê-la salvo mesmo se eles estivessem abrigando-a. E a julgar pela quase escuridão através da janela era cedo o suficiente para que uma criança pequena estaria dormindo nesta hora, ou pelo menos presente na casa em proximidade com seus pais, as únicas pessoas na casa era ela e a possível mãe civil. Nenhuma criança. Ela também não podia ver ou sentir nenhuma das suas roupas ou ferramentas shinobi em qualquer lugar.

Genjutsu? Improvável considerando as enormes falhas, mas ela fez o sinal Ram e Tentou dissipar a ilusão de qualquer forma.

Seu chakra não respondeu.

Era como se houvesse uma barreira... Como se alguém tivesse selado seu chakra. Estreitando os olhos ela sentiu mais profundo dentro de si mesma tentando achar Kurama, mas tudo que ela poderia sentir era uma breve impressão de chakra demoníaco e a forma adormecida de uma raposa gigante antes de ser forçada de volta a realidade. Porra.

Ela teria que fazer isso da maneira difícil.

Procurando ao redor do quarto por algo afiado, se certificando de ser absolutamente silenciosa no caso do responsável por selar seu chakra estivesse por perto, verificando mais uma vez no caso de ter perdido algo vital em sua primeira observação, mas tudo era o mesmo. Sem câmeras escondidas também ou qualquer forma de vigilância com ou sem chakra. Felizmente tecnologia transmitia uma pequena quantidade de energia relâmpago, algo que um sensor bom o suficiente poderia sentir, e Naruto era um ótimo sensor, mesmo sem o modo sábio, considerando sua afinidade para todos os tipos de chakra graças ao chakra do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos, incluindo relâmpago ela poderia sentir tecnologia bem o suficiente para detectar e evitar facilmente ser capturada por eles. As únicas tecnologias nas proximidades eram eletrodomésticos comuns do dia a dia popular.

Tendo encontrado um lápis nos materiais escolares próximos Naruto passou através dos passos dolorosos de retirar o selo em seu chakra sem ajuda de Kurama, e sem poder acessar ativamente seu chakra. Iria demorar mais, e doer por um tempo mais longo do que com Kurama, mas ela ainda teria acesso ao seu chakra, portanto ela não se intimidou ao passar a cortar a forma do selo necessário em sua própria pele utilizando roupa descartada (Ela teria que queimar o vestuário bem como o lápis para não deixar seu DNA ao redor). O selo, colocado em ambos os seus antebraços os pontos mais fortes de chakra fora do seu estômago onde o selo de Kurama ficava, portanto o segundo lugar mais ideal, iria absorver chakra de seu corpo sem ela diretamente carregá-lo e quando tivesse recolhido chakra o suficiente um pulso de chakra seria forçado através de suas veias de chakra o suficiente para desbloquear uma boa parte de seus Tenketsu, não todos, mas ela poderia lutar imediatamente se forçada até que ela pudesse encontrar um local isolado onde ela poderia criar um clone para pintar outro selo, mais suave e ativado diretamente que iria descongestionar o resto dos seus pontos de chakra dando-lhe acesso ao seu chakra total novamente.

Terminando de cortar o selo ela certificou-se de cobrir o s cortes e esconder as evidências antes de deitar na cama novamente com intenção de fingir dormir até o selo cumprir sua função.

Quarenta e três minutos depois, mais do que ela tinha imaginado que levaria, ela sentiu o selo começando a desvendar e preparando-se para inundar seu corpo com uma onda dolorosa de chakra, e ela rapidamente cerrou os dentes para não gritar quando seu corpo se encheu de agonia. Parecia uma eternidade antes que a sensação diminuiu deixando apenas uma impressão de si mesmo sobre ela. Felizmente ninguém apareceu, mesmo com a onda de chakra liberada. Sentindo por ataques por vários minutos enquanto seu corpo se recuperava, encontrando nada Naruto fez o sinal para o clone das Sombras, e prontamente caiu de volta contra a cama quando o clone apareceu não como a mulher adulta que ela era (Em seus cinqüenta quase sessenta anos ainda parecendo estar em seus trinta e cinco graças ao seu gene Uzumaki), mas uma criança. Uma criança pequena em seus seis anos de idade com cabelo castanho claro ao invés do loiro ensolarado que ela tinha chamado de seu em toda sua vida, com olhos em um tom de castanho amendoado com tons de mel quase amarelos que estavam olhando para ela com tanto choque quanto ela sabia que estava refletido em seu próprio rosto. Isso durou um total de quase cinco segundos antes que o clone desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça. Piscando em choque para o lugar onde o clone tinha deixado de existir Naruto saiu de seu transe com a nuvem de fumaça e apressou-se em frente ao espelho tentando ver seu próprio reflexo.

Não era uma ilusão porque ela ainda podia sentir a dor surda de rasgar sua pele para criar o selo em seus braços, um rápido Kai por garantia confirmou isso. Ela não estava usando um Henge ou sob um Genjutsu então porque havia uma pequena menina com rosto impecável e olhos de corsa iluminados com choque ao invés de uma mulher adulta com olhos azuis e marcas suíças olhando para ela do espelho?

 **Versão 2#**

 **N/A: Essa versão tem cenas fortes de violência e menções de temas fortemente sensíveis. (É digno de sua classificação +18. Pessoas que sensíveis a temas como tráfico humano, prostituição forçada, referencia a estupro [Não é explícito ou com o personagem principal desde que eu odeio escrever cenas assim] não leiam. Esse é o único aviso.**

 **A terceira versão terá cenas de violência explícita, mas as cenas de abuso sexual não aparecerão, ou pelo menos terão uma menção menor e menos explícita. Essa cena no final será a única menção de estupro em ambas as histórias [Novamente não com a personagem principal] Na verdade, nada do toque que ocorre nesta versão será mencionado lá tão explícito quanto aqui. Então quem quiser a postagem da terceira versão comentem lá embaixo!)**

Nove anos.

Nove anos desde que ela tinha acordado em um quarto estranho, com uma mulher civil desconhecida chamando-se sua mãe e um corpo mais jovem e praticamente o oposto do qual ela estava acostumada.

Nove anos desde que ela tinha deixado de ser Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto e Sétimo Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato. Nove anos desde que ela tinha morrido, ou pelo menos, nove anos desde que as memórias de ser uma Kunoichi tinham explodido através da mente de uma garota de seis anos de idade que era... Bem, depois de toda a revelação sobre reencarnação durante a Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja Naruto hesita em dizer reencarnação. Reencarnação não é suposto lembrar suas vidas passadas. Reencarnações eram diferentes versões de uma só alma, memórias não faziam parte do negócio. Exceto que ela lembrava ser um adulto que ela claramente não podia ser.

Ela poderia ter passado tudo como um sonho ou alucinação estranha, mas ser um shinobi não era simplesmente algo que poderia ser esquecido tão facilmente. Instintos de anos como um ninja tinha feito os primeiros meses quase insuportáveis. Ela tinha estado paranóica, desconfiada e constantemente em estado de alerta. Ela tinha tratado tudo como se fosse uma missão de infiltração ao invés de assumir e realmente viver sua nova vida, observando em silêncio e adaptando-se para ajustar sua imagem para coincidir com o que as pessoas ao seu redor pareciam esperar do seu personagem. O que provavelmente foi a única razão que metade da população da escola primária de Namimori não tinham sido brutal e eficazmente assassinada durante esse período.

Seu alias era Sawada Tsunayouko também conhecida como Dame-Tsuna por praticamente toda a escola, e o principal alvo de intimidações na sua escola. A forma que as pessoas a tratavam tinha enfurecido Naruto ao ponto de que ela chegou muito perto de homicídio várias vezes antes de poder se conter. Por tudo que todos sabiam ela era uma tímida e solitária garota de seis anos de idade. Pensar em todo esse desprezo e depreciação lançada em uma criança inocente a fazia querer espancar todos que tanto quanto olhassem errado em sua direção.

Claro ela não tinha apenas sentado lá e absorvido informações sobre sua nova situação. Naruto tinha descoberto muito rápido que seu novo corpo era fraco e inútil. Como uma garota civil de seis anos de idade que nunca treinou em sua vida.

Como um ninja isso era algo a ser imediatamente reparado, como Uzumaki Naruto ainda mais. Portanto ela treinou. Durante todo momento que ela pudesse escapar, até que seus músculos queimavam, seus ossos tremiam, seus pulmões arfavam, seu corpo suava e apenas implorava por descanso, então ela levantava e treinava novamente e novamente porque dar um soco mais fraco do que Sakura durante seus dias genin era inaceitável e vergonhoso para alguém aclamado como a segunda vinda do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos em sua vida passada. Claro isso foi antes que ela descobriu que todo seu chakra tinha sido selado e um novo tipo de determinação subiu sobre ela. Porque ela sabia que um bloqueio assim não poderia ser natural, o que significava que alguém tinha feito isso. O que significava que outras pessoas nesse mundo poderia usar chakra. E pior ainda, alguém a queria fraca e incapaz de acessar seu poder. O que significava que ela definitivamente iria precisar dele caso usuários de chakra apareçam. Naruto se recusava a ser impotente. Isso a fez dobrar seu treino duas vezes mais até o ponto em que ela tinha se tornado praticamente um zumbi durante os dias, vivendo no piloto automático. Ela precisava aumentar suas reservas de chakra o suficiente para sobrecarregar o selo e lhe permitir retirar o bloco completamente. Desde que ela não tinha acesso direto ao seu chakra ela precisava treinar indiretamente. Treinar o lado yang era fácil. Ela já estava fazendo isso com todo o treinamento físico diariamente. Treinar o lado Yin era um pouco mais complicado. O lado espiritual era aumentado pela mente, o que significava muita meditação e estudo. Ampliar o conhecimento aumentava o lado espiritual do chakra, por isso Naruto tinha ido em um frenesi para aprender coisas novas e úteis, agradecendo a Kami que este mundo parecia muito mais livre em oferecer informação e conteúdo ao público geral. Seus livros escolares não tinham durado muito tempo, felizmente Namimori tinha uma biblioteca pública.

Foi assim que ela passou os primeiros três anos como Sawada Tsunayouko, treinando a si mesma para futuras ameaças durante a noite e caindo sobre o papel de Dame-Tsuna durante o dia. Naruto tinha sinceramente considerado explodir todo o fingimento para o Makai, mas tinha considerado mais benéfico manter o personagem. Se quem quer que seja que selou seu chakra mantivesse um olho sobre ela, Tsuna não queria que eles tivessem Intel sobre ela, muito menos correta Intel. Agindo estúpido permitia as pessoas subestimarem ela e com seu estado enfraquecido ela precisaria de todas as vantagens que ela pudesse obter. As intimidações eram irritante e ela tinha períodos de depressão e melancolia quando a solidão e saudade de Konoha batia mais forte, mas Naruto nunca tinha sido alguém para chafurdar na auto-piedade por muito tempo. Isso sempre tinha sido a coisa do Teme. Outra razão para continuar como Dame-Tsuna tinha sido porque ela simplesmente estava cansada de mais de treinamento intensivo para manter-se acordada ou prestar atenção as aulas durante o dia. Não é como se ela não soubesse o que estava sendo ensinado. Matemática era universal e alunos da academia eram ensinados material que essas crianças aprendiam no ensino médio pelo tempo que eles tinham nove anos de idade. Naruto tinha sido uma órfã e cuidado de si mesma pela maioria da sua vida economia doméstica e gestão econômica eram ridiculamente fácil. Física e Química também eram fáceis ela tinha sido forçada a aprender um monte sobre ambas as áreas como uma ninja e as coisas novas e diferentes eram interessantes. Ela não tinha muito interesse em Biologia, ela conhecia a anatomia humana e de uma variedade de animais como a palma da sua mãe e um monte sobre ervas e habilidades médicas que não requeriam o uso de Iryo Ninjutsu mas fora saber isso e notar que o que era ensinado era muito menos orientado batalha do que ensinado a um ninja Tsuna dormia todas essas aulas. Nada sobre chakra era mencionado em nenhuma de suas classes, nem sobre batalha, embora ela descobriu que alunos mais velhos no ensino médio poderiam aderir a clubes como boxe ou Kendo. Estilos de taijutsu por aqui eram considerado esporte, assim como esgrima, corrida e um monte de outras habilidades interessantes. Tsuna achava que os civis desse mundo eram... Estranhos. Não bom ou ruim, mas diferente.

A disparidade entre os civis no Japão e os civis nos países elementais eram um choque cultural desconfortável. Então ela percebeu que meninas ainda eram fangirls, garotos ainda eram temes e adultos ainda eram idiotas e tudo voltou ao normal.

Educação física era ligeiramente decepcionante. Claro todos os novos e velhos jogos eram bons, mas comparado com o tipo de exercícios e acrobacias que eram ensinadas para ninjas? Tsuna poderia vencer esses jogos de olhos vendados, as mãos amarradas e saltando em um pé. Razão para qual ela escolhia deitar-se nas arquibancadas e cochilar ao invés de jogar mesmo com as reprimendas de seus professores e provocações de seus colegas de classe. A maioria das outras garotas em sua classe não fazia nada além de guinchar e rir para os meninos, fofocar sobre coisas femininas e reclamar sobre suar um pouco e estragar seus cabelos ou unhas portanto Tsuna receber tantas reprimendas e detenções era apenas os professores sendo mais duros com ela do que o resto da sua classe inútil, basicamente o de sempre. Ela até tinha começado a fazer brincadeiras com armadilhas discretas, mas interessantes com as pessoas mais irritantes quando ela sentia-se especialmente frustrada. Era uma boa forma de aliviar um pouco sua frustração.

Pelo final do terceiro ano de sua estadia como Tsuna ela finalmente conseguiu desbloquear seu chakra. Tinha sido muito diferente do que ela imaginava que seria e muito mais traumatizante do que ela esperava.

Ela tinha sido voltando para casa cansada e frustrada depois de mais uma noite treinando. Ainda muito fraca, ainda incapaz de acessar seu chakra e a beira de mais de seus períodos de depressão e melancolia quando ela tinha sido pega fora de guarda. Ela foi drogada e caiu inconsciente antes que ela pudesse fazer mais nada do que dar um soco em um dos bandidos e acordou horas depois em uma jaula com várias outras garotas entre as idades de seis a quinze anos de idade todas seqüestradas e aterrorizadas, muitas delas ostentando sinais de espancamento e sinais de abuso sexual claro.

Maravilhoso. Seqüestro, tráfico humano, prostituição forçada e pedofilia. O pior do pior de todos os lixos da humanidade. E ela ainda não era nem tão forte quanto seu patético 12 anos de idade genin ignorante porque algum imbecil tinha selado seu chakra e atrofiado seu crescimento ao ponto que uma luta contra Dobe-Naruto seria tão unilateral quanto a luta Tenten-Temari durante seus primeiros exames chunin como Naruto. E para piorar as coisas seus inimigos estavam em números maiores, tinham armas, eram obviamente treinados em combate corpo a corpo e tinham dezenas de reféns. Como diabos ela poderia escapar, resgatar todos esses civis (Porque ela com certeza não estaria deixando essas crianças para esse destino miserável. Ou deixando esses filhos da puta doentes viverem um dia além do necessário) e derrotar todos esses inimigos sem baixas entre os civis ou morrer com seu nível atual de habilidade.

Como se viu ela não teve tempo para bolar um plano complexo. Ou um plano em tudo. Um dos capangas tinha vindo e arrastado-a para outra sala onde ela tinha sido forçada a despir, sido observada de todos os ângulos então banhada, enfeitada como uma boneca (Eles até tingiram seu cabelo castanho com loiro para enfatizar sua aparência 'angelical'), fotografada então empurrada em outra sala onde uma mulher de aparência enganosamente bela passou a ordená-la (e várias outras garotas) em várias tarefas como servir chá, caminhar em linha reta sem tropeçar, sorrir, e agir como uma anfitriã punindo severamente e corrigindo com brutalidade qualquer erro. Tsuna tinha agradecido aos céus todas as aulas de Kunoichi estúpidas da academia e as aulas de atuação como parte de seu treinamento ANBU para infiltração. As meninas que cometiam erros tinham recebido punições cada vez mais severas até estarem deitadas em uma pilha de choro e sangue. Tinha sido terrível não fazer nada, mas ela tinha aprendido da maneira mais difícil pensar antes de agir e calcular as conseqüências de suas ações.

Tsuna tinha sido considerada uma natural para o delírio da mulher psicopata destinada a treiná-los como cortesãs. O tempo todo ela estava tomando nota do layout do lugar, a posição dos guardas, a quantidade deles, todas as possíveis saídas, a força dos seus inimigos comparada a sua, o numero de civis na instalação, formulando e descartando planos como tinha sido batido nela pelo Sábio Pervertido, seu ANBU-Taichou, Tsunade-baa-chan e Kakashi-sensei durante sua vida anterior.

Todos esses pensamentos chegaram a um fim abrupto quando ela foi trancada em uma sala sem janelas ou saídas, com a única forma de sair sendo por uma fechadura no exterior da porta que tinha acabado de se fechar atrás dela. A única outra pessoa no quarto sentado no único móvel disponível fez seu estômago despencar e seu sangue correr com adrenalina e uma borda de terror quando ela percebeu o que era provável ser a próxima fase do treinamento de 'cortesã'. Claro, se ela já era uma boa anfitriã, tudo que faltava era ser capaz de agradar os clientes. Clientes masculinos. Clientes adultos masculinos.

O homem de aparência rude e sorriso desagradável sentado na cama no centro da sala de frente para espelhos de vários ângulos tinha prazer doentio em lhe informar o que iria acontecer naquela sala. Claro, Tsuna não precisava de esclarecimento. Ela podia adivinhar bem o suficiente. E isso foi antes de perceber subitamente que os ruídos no fundo eram gritos, choros e soluços de outras garotas no processo de aprendizado. Os ruídos de prazer masculino eram doentios e a fez sentir vontade de vomitar. E os sons de violência eram aterrorizantes. Ela não tinha ilusões sobre o que aconteceria se tentasse lutar. Os músculos do homem em sua frente eram o tamanho do seu torso atual e ele parecia que poderia quebrá-la ao meio com uma joelhada. As câmeras na sala não auguravam nada de bom também.

E a autoconsciência de suas habilidades atuais não estavam diminuindo seus temores. Tsuna tinha vivido um monte como Naruto. Ela tinha matado pessoas seja pessoalmente ou simplesmente dando uma ordem. Ela tinha sido um ninja, apesar de um monte de ingenuidade durante seus primeiros anos ANBU tinha destruído quaisquer restos de inocência e ilusão que ela tinha sobre a vida como um ninja. Naruto não tinha tido planos de entrar na ANBU, ela queria ser hokage, e mesmo depois da Quarta Guerra ela ainda tinha um monte de pressupostos e ilusão sobre honra e Shinobi. Havia uma razão para que Samurais e Ninjas não particularmente se davam bem e não era apenas as diferenças na forma como eles lutavam. Samurais tinham honras, morais e princípios que eles seguiam a risca e morreriam antes de quebrá-los. Ninjas tinham regras dobráveis, moral duvidosa, princípios cheios de engano e truques. A honra de um ninja era sua aldeia e a moral facilmente descartada se a aldeia estivesse em riso. Isso não significava que ninjas eram monstros, mas isso não significava que eles não eram assassinos e mercenários. Naruto tinha sido ordenada a aderir a ANBU e ela tinha descoberto da maneira difícil que essa era a maneira de Baa-chan e Kakashi-sensei forçá-la a tirar o que restada de seus óculos cor de rosa e enfrentar a vida de um ninja nas sombras e na luz. Um Hokage não poderia compreender apenas uma parte de ser um ninja, isso iria prejudicar a aldeia e enquanto Naruto era o mais forte candidato ela ainda não tinha estado pronta para ser um Kage apesar do que ela pensava. ANBU tinha feito ela amadurecer e crescer em si mesma. Tinha quebrado ela e reconstruído de volta na Kunoichi que se tornou sétimo Hokage e sacrificou sua vida para que sua aldeia pudesse viver assim como o primeiro, segundo, terceiro e quarto Hokage, Naruto não tinha medo ou arrependimentos ao morrer. Ela tinha feito sua paz e trago seu inimigo com ela garantindo a prosperidade de Konoha. Ela simplesmente lamentava não ter se unido a suas pessoas preciosas no reino puro ao invés disso ela tinha sido forçada em um corpo que não era dela, sem seu companheiro constante em Kurama, sem acesso ao seu chakra e agora ela estava forçada numa situação que todas as kunoichis lutavam para nunca se encontrar. O medo de todas as mulheres. E ela não sabia se poderia sair daquele lugar viva ou salvar as outras pessoas injustiçadas nesse lugar. Não seria uma morte honrosa ou sem arrependimentos. Morrer ali significava falhar todas essas mulheres e crianças. Significava deixar esses criminosos doentes continuarem a cometer seus atos de perversão contra os inocentes.

Mas por tudo que Naruto tinha sido ensinada a seduzir pessoas ela nunca tinha sido forçada a fazer mais do que flertas e alguns toques que nunca passaram da primeira base. E caso um encontro profundo fosse necessário um usuário de genjutsu ou especialista em sedução assumia em seu lugar. Antes ela tinha sido forte. Segura de suas habilidades de escapar e seu controle da situação. Em cada situação, enquanto desconfortável ela sempre tinha tido um cobertor de segurança para se agarrar, uma pequena parte de sua inocência para segurar. Não quer dizer que ela era inexperiente, porque mesmo como uma organização sombria nem mesmo ANBU seria cruel o suficiente para enviar uma virgem sem noção nesse tipo de missão. Ela tinha sido atribuída professores e permitida escolher seus parceiros nessa área de estudo. Mas aqui ela não tinha especialistas em ilusões para enganar estas pessoas, ou alguém para assumir em seu lugar (Pelo menos não alguém que ela estava disposta a tomar o seu lugar), ela era fraca, sem backup, sem ninjas poderosos esperando para resgatá-la. Sua mãe não perceberia que ela estava fora por mais vários dias porque Tsuna tinha finalmente conseguido convencer a mulher de que ela ficaria bem em casa sozinha e que ela poderia visitar sua família e amigos e passear e cuidar de si mesma sem se preocupar com Tsuna incendiando a casa. Nana tinha reservado um final de semana em um Spa por três dias por insistência de sua filha e só estaria de volta a tarde do quarto dia. Com um adicional de algumas horas ou mesmo um dia ou dois antes que ela comece a realmente se preocupar com o desaparecimento de sua única filha porque Tsuna tinha lentamente acostumado a mulher a não questionar seus longos períodos de horas às vezes dias (não mais que dois entretanto), para que ela pudesse ter mai tempo para treinar sem se preocupar com uma Mãe em pânico. Isso a deixava aqui por mais três dias com certeza com um adicional duvidoso de dois dias e meio antes que Nana comece a sentir sua falta e tente procurá-la. A mulher provavelmente chamaria a polícia e não há como saber quanto tempo eles levariam para encontrar esse lugar. Se eles se quer o encontrassem. Tsuna tinha feito sua investigação e não tinha ilusões sobre o índice de sobrevivência ou retorno de uma criança seqüestradas nesse mundo, não era muito melhor no mundo ninja, mas lá ela pelo menos tinha certeza em sua confiança que algum ninja iria encontrar seus seqüestradores, se não a tempo de salvá-la e as outras vítimas então a tempo de vingá-la mata os criminosos.

A maioria das crianças morre nas primeiras vinte e quatro horas. Uma grande porcentagem das que passam as primeiras vinte e quatro horas morrem dentro de quarenta e oito horas. Depois disso as esperanças de encontrar uma criança desaparecida era menos de cinqüenta por cento. Essas pessoas não estavam planejando matá-la, mas isso não fazia as coisas melhores. Ela tinha pego vislumbres de cortesãs adultas no esconderijo e cada uma delas tinha esse olhar morto em seus olhos. Tsuna não tinha duvidas de que essas mulheres tinham passado pelo treinamento brutal e forçadas a prostituir-se para o ganho desses bastardos, elas provavelmente estavam nesse lugar há anos. Não havia como dizer se elas iriam lutar contra ela se Tsuna começasse a matar os bandidos, Síndrome de Estocolmo era algo muito real e muito perigoso. Algumas dessas garotas provavelmente tinham sucumbido em um estado de servidão e lealdade como uma forma torcida de ganhar estabilidade e segurança, o melhor que elas poderiam obter aqui. Doía Tsuna sequer pensar em matar algumas dessas mulheres que também eram vítimas, mas ela não tinha muitas esperanças.

Em seu estado enfraquecido ela não podia pagar por deixar ameaças vivas se quisesse sobreviver e completar sua missão auto imposta de interromper esse negócio doentio e salvar as outras vítimas nesse lugar.

O que a levava de volta para sua situação atual e como escapar dela. Mesmo se ela matasse o cara, as câmeras iriam captar imediatamente a ação e os guardas do lado de fora estariam imediatamente sobre ela com armas. Olhando novamente ao redor da sala fazendo um show de agir como se ela estivesse tentando esconder o medo para o benefício do pedófilo doente em sua frente Tsuna quase suspirou em voz alta ao perceber pequenos mecanismos que obviamente induziriam algum gás de sono na sala. Não seria lógico colocar um gás letal porque os guardas com armas e o cara com os músculos era considerado poder o suficiente para pequenas meninas delicadas como ela. Além do mais matar a mercadoria não parecia uma primeira ação, não seria bom para os lucros e provavelmente apenas usado como último recurso apesar das ameaças para mantê-las na linha. Usando gás para deixá-la inconsciente, portanto impotente eles poderiam facilmente subjugá-la e aplicar alguma punição mais tarde sem perder uma fonte de lucro.

Esmagando a pequena parte de sua mente clamando com dúvida e lançando mentalmente uma oração para Kami e o Sábio dos seis caminhos esperando que o plano formando-se em sua mente funcionasse Tsuna jogou junto com as ordens do treinador aproximando-se e deixando-o pensar que tinha assustado-a em submissão. Na verdade agora que ela tinha um plano Tsuna estava muito mais confiante. Não era um plano com 100% de garantia, ou mesmo 50%, mas a maioria de seus planos eram insanos e arriscados o suficiente que a maioria das pessoas nunca sequer pensaria ou iria junto pelo enorme risco de danos. Mas Naruto sempre tinha conseguido sair das piores situações com seus planos insanos e sorte estranha e Tsuna rezou mentalmente que ela tinha herdado essa habilidade especial junto com suas memórias e que se ela tivesse não tenha sido selada junto com seu chakra.

Pensar em tudo isso como uma das missões S Rank solo que ela tinha tomado como um ANBU capitão ajudou Tsuna a jogar seu papel perfeitamente apesar do sentimento imundo em seu corpo com os olhares e toques enquanto o desgraçado a despia. Ela fez um show mostrar todas as emoções esperadas. Medo e confusão sendo os principais. Tsuna fez questão de prometer a si mesma um longo banho após todo esse tormento e suportou tudo o mais calma possível com seus pensamentos se tornando cada vez mais homicida a cada momento. Quando uma voz mais jovem que a sua se uniu a cacofonia de gritos de angústia Tsuna decidiu que seria um banho de sangue. Especialmente um banho no sangue desses lixos doentes.

Fechando os olhos e respirando profundamente na esperança de se firmar novamente, afastando qualquer pensamento negativo ou emocional, se forçando a pensar clinicamente Tsuna esperou o tempo correto marcando mentalmente um mapa do composto em sua mente relembrando o lugar onde ela viu cada pessoa e toda informação relevante que lhe permitia não pensar no lixo se despindo em sua frente.

Que fique claro que subjugar e matar um cara 10 vezes o seu peso com um cinto não é uma coisa fácil. Fazê-lo em menos de 30 segundos, o tempo que levou para um alarme soar, antes que as pessoas começaram a se mover e o gás de dormir foi lançado no quarto foi uma provação. Felizmente ela tinha surpreendido-o o suficiente por envolver o cinto ao redor do seu pescoço e jogar todo seu peso sobre o assessório chutando-o nas bolas por uma boa medida deu-lhe tempo o suficiente para puxar um dos hashis em seu cabelo. Saltando para cima do cara novamente o surpreendeu permitindo-a enfiar o pedaço de madeira em seu olho direito. Ignorando os gritos e os fluidos corporais sangrentos, Tsuna se esforçou para empurrar o hashi o suficiente para atingir o cérebro mesmo quando o bastardo jogou seu peso sobre ela tentando sufocá-la e definitivamente quebrou uma costela com um golpe duro com o cotovelo.

 **Notas ao escrever Versão 1#:**

 **"Sawada Tsunayoko**

 **Yoko: É uma transcrição do japonês Youko, que combina dois elementos, onde o primeiro pode ter dois significados diferentes, you, pode significar "sol, luz solar" ou "oceano" e ko, que quer dizer "criança"**

 **P.S.: Eu tinha um plano de como continuar essa história, mas então eu comecei a reescrevê-la e o plano mudou completamente, mas um esboço básico dos planos imediados:**

 **Tsuna finge inconsciência pelo gás de dormir, quando os dois guardas no corredor entram na sala depois do alarme ela os mata quando se aproximam e rouba sua armas. Depois disso ela sai da sala matando todos os guardas em seu caminho, se livrando de câmeras ou pelo menos ficando fora da sua vista. Ela topa com o líder da Yakuza e vários guardas e fica ferida na luta que se segue. Tão ferida que ela acaba quebrando o bloco que o Nono Vongola colocou sobre ela impedindo-a de acessar suas chamas e por consequência seu chakra. Ela ativa o Modo Vontade de Morrer (Dying Will Mode) misturado com uma porção de Chakra de um furioso Kurama recém acordado e mata todos eles antes de desmaiar. Quando ela acorda ela descobre que porque ela matou o líder Yakuza ela agora é a chefe da organização.**

 **A maioria dos mafiosos se curvam sobre seu comando, alguns não são tão obedientes, especialmente quando ela deixa claro que tráfico humano, prostituição forçada, tráfico de armas e drogas não é aceitável. Algumas das prostitutas que foram condicionadas a serem leais ao antigo líder são mortas ao tentar matar Tsuna. As crianças mais jovens são entregues à delegacia mais próxima, mas a maioria das garotas que tenham sido forçadas a se prostituir tem muito medo ou vergonha de voltar para casa por isso Tsuna mantém aquelas que querem continuar sua profissão, apenas adicionando mais regras e benefícios para a segurança das meninas e aquelas que não querem se prostituir ou retornar para casa ou não tem casa são dadas outras coisas para fazer. Como treinar-se como assassinos para a Yakuza sobre o comando de Tsuna que iria tornar a Yakuza em Namimori uma imagem espelho de ser um ninja em Konoha porque essa é uma ideia brilhante de mais para deixar escapar.**

 **Parte dessas ideias são usadas na terceira versão atualmente sendo escrita. Por exemplo Tsuna se tornar chefe da Yakuza após matar o antigo chefe e reformar a organização criminosa em uma versão mafiosa de Konoha definitivamente estará lá. (Imagina a cara de Reborn e o resto do pessoal Vongola ao descobrir isso? MUHAHAHAHA).**

 **Há também algo que eu hesito em colocar que é ter outros personagens de Naruto aparecerem. Não haverá reencarnações substituindo os Guardiões, ou reborn ou o resto dos personagens de KHR porque eu realmente quero trabalhar com eles ao invés de colocar um monte de personagens de Naruto para viver suas vidas. Eu quero ver suas reações genuínas a Naruto-Tsuna. Mas tenho algumas ideias. Eu poderia colocá-los para reencarnar como versões de si mesmos em uma cidade diferente de Namimori e mais tarde (Realmente mais tarde) ter Tsuna-Naruto e seus guardiões acidentalmente encalhar na mesma cidade e reencontrar essas pessoas. (Para ser sincero enquanto bonito na teoria eu realmente não quero escrever isso.) outra coisa que não vai sair da minha cabeça é ter Itachi aparecer. Infelizmente não é uma ideia cheia de arco íris e por do sol bonitinho. A estadia de Itachi seria curta e com um fim trágico apesar de seu romance com Naruto-Tsuna. Talvez eu faça uma one-shot side fic ao invés de tornar a fic principal uma tragédia? Hmmm O que vocês acham pessoal? Eu preciso saber o que vocês querem. O que vocês pensam? Faz muito tempo desde a última vez que eu escrevi e postei histórias e eu estou enferrujada! Preciso saber o que vocês pensam e onde eu preciso melhorar!**

 **P.S.: Para todos aqueles perguntando se eu sou a mesma Paulinha Eyva que escreveu fics como The Dark Lady, Isabella Prydein Riddle, Queen of Blood e Os Ramos do Pecado, Sweet Revenge e outros, sim eu sou a mesma pessoa, infelizmente quando meu antigo computador quebrou eu perdi todos os meus arquivos e passei a usar celular por um bom tempo. Eu não encontrei nenhuma cópia salva em algum lugar e ainda estou olhando através de antigas contas de arquivos para ver se eu salvei algo, mas mesmo se eu achar é mais provável que eu reescreva as antigas histórias do que continue elas. Eu comecei a escrever em 2011 e de lá pra cá eu mudei muito e meu estilo de escrita evoluiu diferente do que era antes. Não iria se encaixar com meu antigo estilo. Sinto muito.**

 **Eu também passei muito tempo lendo fics em inglês e estou enferrujada quanto a escrever histórias em português então por favor, comentem seus pensamentos sobre minha forma atual de escrita e histórias. Eu preciso saber se vocês estão gostando ou se tudo está uma bosta e eu deveria parar de postar. É muito importante. Eu não posso continuar escrevendo se ninguém parece gostar e acompanhar meus trabalhos. Nenhum feedback diminui a inspiração do autor então comentem!**


	3. Naomi Haruno Rewrite

**Pode ter um pouco de elementos de Doutor Estranho aqui e na versão anterior de Naomi Haruno, mas não o suficiente para ser uma Crossover real.**

Naomi Haruno era uma menina quieta.

Ela quase nunca falava com seus colegas fora de obrigações da academia, nem mesmo sua irmã gêmea.

Ao contrário das outras garotas em sua classe ela não passava a maior parte do seu dia perseguindo meninos (Mais especificamente Uchiha Sasuke e Namikaze Naruto), e a outra metade fofocando e preocupando-se com sua beleza. Na verdade cada professor que já ensinou sua classe iria imediatamente dizer a qualquer um que perguntasse que Naomi era a Kunoichi mais aplicada da sua classe e com certeza seria a Kunoichi do ano ao se formar, alguns mesmo iriam mais longe e dizer que ela poderia se formar mais cedo como outros prodígios antes dela. No entanto eles também diriam que ela era introvertida e anti-social, porque enquanto ela não tinha medo de abordar outras pessoas quando necessário, Naomi era simplesmente mais madura e inteligente para a sua idade do que o resto de seus colegas não prodígios tinham esperança de ser, e, portanto enquanto eles pareciam imaturos para ela, Naomi parecia fria e arrogante para eles.

Claro isso não impedia a maioria dos meninos da sua turma de terem quedas pré-adolescentes por ela uma vez que começaram a notar as meninas.

Se Sasuke e Naruto eram os galãs masculinos para as garotas do seu ano, Naomi, para a inveja eterna de outras garotas, era a Musa definitiva dos meninos. Principalmente porque enquanto ela era a Princesa de Gelo da classe ela também era a garota forte e inteligente que estava sempre no topo da sua turma. Ela também não era uma fangirl ou gaguejava insegura em cada frase. Ela nunca gritava ou realmente levantava a voz. Ela não dava risadinhas e corava quando Naruto ou Sasuke estava por perto e ela tinha um ar de confiança serena ao seu redor que fazia mesmo os mais rebeldes em sua classe parar e ouvir quando ela falava. Sem mencionar que toda a aura intocável que sua personalidade retraída emitia atraía fanboys como um imã.

#2

Naomi era uma imagem espelho de sua irmã gêmea, Haruno Sakura.

Ambas tinham olhos verdes brilhantes moldurados por longos cílios e sobrancelhas rosadas que se destacavam contra sua pele pálida. Ambas tinham compilações físicas semelhantes e os mesmos cabelos rosa algodão-doce o gosto pela cor vermelho. Mas, além disso, ambas as irmãs Haruno eram como o dia à noite.

Sakura gostava de manter sua aparência perfeita. Unha sempre pintadas, perfume floral, acessórios de cabelo e maquiagem, vestidos bonitos, um corpo petite, esbelto e feminino, pele macia e bem cuidada... Era uma raridade ver Sakura em qualquer forma menos que perfeita. Naomi não poderia se importar menos com sua aparência. A única preocupação com suas unhas era o básico de cortá-las quando ficar muito grande e limpar qualquer sujeira que se apegasse em suas mãos. Os únicos acessórios em seus longos cabelos eram a enorme quantidade de Senbon que ela diariamente escondia entre os fios rosa, perfume e era apenas para ocasiões especiais, maquiagem fora das aulas Kunoichi era ou para treinar-se em melhor disfarce ou em um evento formal como jantares de negócio de seu pai ou um festival. Todas as suas roupas tinham imediatamente sido substituídas por versões ninjas com bolsos escondidos e espaço para tudo que uma kunoichi poderia querer manter acessível fora de vista e parecer perfeitamente inofensiva ao mesmo tempo, por isso enquanto Naomi usava uma grande variedade de Kimono, Hakama e Getas de salto alto para trabalhar seu equilíbrio (E lhe dar uma arma extra em caso de necessidade afinal Getas Kunoichi eram feitas de madeira Hashirama extremamente resistente), tinha um propósito mais prático do que os vestidos qipao justos e shorts curtos que Sakura sempre usava. Apesar dos comentários menos que graciosos de sua irmã gêmea (E um monte de outras garotas femininas da sua classe) o corpo de Naomi debaixo de todas as camadas de tecido e armas era afiado por horas diárias de treinamento que tinham amadurecido e endurecido seu corpo precocemente. Suas mãos tinham calos e pequenas cicatrizes finas quase invisíveis contra sua pele pálida como marcas de treino doloroso em armas (Kunai: marcas mais grossas, Shuriken: Marcas mais finas, Senbon: Pequenos pontos, Fio Ninja: Barras maiores que às vezes enrolavam-se por todos os dedos e uma maior que ultrapassava o interior de sua palma até pulso; Pequenas marcas irregulares nos nós dos dedos a partir de socos de Taijutsu).

Sakura idolatrava Uchiha Sasuke e aspirava um dia casar-se e tornar-se uma parte de um clã prestigiado de Konoha. Ela sonhava com grandes vilões clichês ameaçando-a e Sasuke vindo constantemente em seu socorro protegendo-a de todos os males e caindo perdidamente apaixonado e pedindo-a em casamento num campo de flores ao por do sol e um casamento na primavera debaixo de uma árvore de Sakura em plena floração. O máximo que Naomi prestava atenção a Sasuke fora de um mastro de Taijutsu ou atividade obrigatória em grupo na academia era o mesmo que ela dava ao resto de sua classe: Observar e Catalogar mentalmente quaisquer traços sejam de personalidade ou habilidade que eles demonstravam e anotar em um de seus diários. Naomi não tinha quedas ou qualquer aspiração de namoro ou casamento. Ela era muito mais provável a tentar matar o vilão a si mesma do que esperar por um tolo príncipe encantado e sua época favorita do ano era o inverno quando tudo era mais frio e chovia com freqüência (Embora, infelizmente sem neve no país do fogo). Naomi também sabia que jamais iria aceitar se casar em um clã como o Uchiha, ou o Hyuuga, ou a maioria dos clãs de Konoha.

Os únicos que ela considerava mesmo ligeiramente aceitáveis eram Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka e Yamanaka (Nessa ordem). E mesmo assim cada um tinha certos requisitos a serem cumpridos. Clãs como Uchiha e Hyuuga eram clãs de poder, política e tradição. Eles exibiam poder, viviam de política e exigiam tradição. Se Naomi se casasse em qualquer um desses clãs ela basicamente se colocaria em uma posição de vassalo para os anciãos e chefes de casas do referido clã, muito seria exigido dela e muito pouco dado em troca. Hyuuga e Uchiha eram clãs principalmente patriarcais, e enquanto ela não aspirava ser um chefe do clã, ela seria enfurecida se ela passasse sua vida trabalhando duro para se tornar uma Kunoichi forte e casasse em um dos clãs apenas para se tornar uma dona de casa e mãe. Ninjas masculinos eram predominantes e ninjas femininos só tinham sua liberdade até o dia em que casassem, depois disso, seus maridos e anciãos tinham a última palavra em sua vida e a vida de seus filhos. Naomi poderia parecer calma e razoável, mas ela tinha um temperamento tão forte quanto sua irmã e sabia que numa situação como essa ela provavelmente iria estourar uma veia e eviscerar qualquer pobre coitado tentando ditar suas ações ou a vida de seus filhos. Ela já não era especialmente amante do fato que ela vivia em uma vila militar com um ditador, vários comandantes, um conselho (Mais que certamente intrometidos e cheio de si mesmos como a maioria dos velhos em posições de poder por muito tempo eram), e um monte de soldados, onde ela estava treinando para ser um desses referidos soldados porque a outra opção era inaceitável aos seus olhos. Portanto a maioria dos clãs de Konoha foram firmemente marcados na sessão de "não se envolver" em sua mente. Sem mencionar que como um dos herdeiros do Clã Uchiha Sasuke seria quase certamente obrigado a casar dentro do clã enquanto seu irmão e qualquer outro herdeiro do clã também seriam casar dentro de seus clãs, as únicas exceções seriam no caso de um casamento arranjado por aliança e poder, ou muito mais raro, um shinobi não clã que exibe habilidades prodigiosas que complementam as habilidades comuns do referido clã, enquanto Naomi tecnicamente poderia se encaixar na categoria de shinobi não afiliado a nenhum clã com habilidades prodigiosas graças ao seu QI e controle de chakra, ela não tinha chamado atenção o suficiente para si mesma para ganhar a atenção de qualquer um dos clãs, e nem pretendia.

Se ela realmente tivesse que escolher ela iria primeiro para os Nara porque a partir das suas observações, eles eram extremamente inteligentes, mas também extremamente preguiçosos e, portanto mais razoáveis com suas leis. Ela teria companhia inteligente e exigências razoáveis. Daí os Nara era seu clã favorito em Konoha.

Segundo aos Nara, vinham os Akimichi. Assim como os Nara os Akimichi eram mais relaxados quanto à política e tradição. Eles muitas vezes se casavam por amor, dentro ou fora do clã, e eram amigáveis para qualquer um que fosse agradáveis a eles, afinal muitos deles sofreram um monte de intimidação sobre seus pesos por pessoas ignorantes que não entendiam a natureza dos jutsus utilizados pelo clã. Sem mencionar toda a comida deliciosa, Naomi realmente gostava de cozinhar e experimentar novas receitas algo que ela compartilhava com esse clã. Isso fazia o Akimichi seu segundo clã favorito em Konoha.

Os Inuzuka eram um clã que partilhava muitas características com seus homólogos caninos e respeitavam poder acima de gênero, como provado pela atual chefe do clã. Enquanto ela não particularmente queria fazer parte desse clã, porque mesmo que eles não ligavam muito para a política e atuavam mais como uma matilha do que um clã nobre havia todo o tipo de política canina baseada no poder e mesmo que ela sabia que poderia prosperar se fosse colocada na posição de se tornar um Inuzuka, ela realmente não queria. Eles ainda eram seu terceiro clã Favorito.

Normalmente os Yamanaka seriam o terceiro nessa lista, mas Naomi tinha um conhecimento muito mais próximo da Herdeira Yamanaka, e enquanto Kiba era apenas o segundo herdeiro e poderia ser desafiado pelo poder se fizesse mal, Naomi não confiaria em Yamanaka Ino como seu chefe do clã se ela continuasse pelo seu caminho atual. A menina era uma fã de Sasuke quase tão fanática quanto Sakura e por padrão isso a tornava inadequada. Enquanto ela treinava fora da classe, era perceptível que isso era o resultado de ser forçada a treinar pelo seu clã e ela fazia apenas o mínimo absoluto necessário para apaziguar seu clã, mas era óbvio que se pudesse ela passaria cada momento disponível perseguindo Sasuke, fazendo compras, preocupando-se com sua aparência e discutindo com Sakura. Portanto enquanto o clã Yamanaka era um mal menor entre os clãs de Konoha, mesmo cheios de pseudo-psicólogos e especialistas de tortura e informação que gostavam de jogos mentais e psicanalisar todos ao seu redor, Naomi nunca se colocaria sob liderança de Yamanaka Ino, assim, se ela se encontrasse na situação de que casar neste clã, um novo herdeiro teria que ser anunciado.

#3

Naomi não acreditava em contos de fadas. E ela tinha uma firme convicção de que os sonhos de Sakura eram apenas isso. Contos de Fadas.

Ser um ninja, pelo menos um ninja bom, com previsão de sobreviver ao seu vigésimo aniversário, requeria habilidade e experiência. E habilidade requeria horas e horas de treino e aperfeiçoamento. A experiência viria com o tempo.

Ela sabia que ser um ninja não seria apenas heróis e vilões ou batalhas cheias de glória e vitórias.

Naomi entendia muito bem o que estava em jogo ao escolher se tornar uma Kunoichi. Ela sabia que ser um soldado, um ninja, não seria um caminho fácil e brilhante ao contrário da maioria dos seus colegas que estavam sempre falando de salvar princesas, proteger castelos e derrotar vilões malvados.

Claro, Naomi não podia culpá-los por sua ingenuidade.

Ao contrário de si mesma Naomi duvidava que qualquer um de seus colegas tivesse o valor de quase cinqüenta anos de memórias de uma feiticeira morta exibidos em sua mente em forma de sonhos desde tão longe quanto ela poderia se lembrar.

Ela sonhava sobre outra garota, numa outra vida, cujos pais tinham sido assassinados por um maníaco sedento de poder, cuja infância, embora não abertamente abusiva tinha carecido do amor familiar que Naomi era oferecida tão livremente por seus pais, a garota que tinha sido jogada em um mundo de mitos e magia e enviada para uma guerra despreparada e desamparada, com uma morte premeditada desde cedo por alguém tinha respeitado e até amado como um mentor.

Hayley Potter tinha vivido quase toda a sua vida cumprindo as expectativas dos outros.

Toda sua infância tinha sido gasta jogando de acordo com os parâmetros e regras de seus parentes indiferentes que se preocupavam mais com sua fechada de família perfeita do que com seu bem estar emocional. Ela tinha sido a pequena dama perfeita que Petúnia queria que ela fosse por todos os primeiros 10 anos vivendo (Bem como os verões subseqüentes) sob o teto da mulher que tinha usado-a como substituição para a filha que não poderia ter. Oscilando entre amar o que ela representava e odiar o que ela realmente era. Os próximos sete anos de sua vida não foram melhores. Vivendo sobre a expectativa de ser a garota de ouro do mundo mágico, a grifinória perfeita, a garota corajosa, a garota destinada a enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas mais forte dos últimos seis séculos com mais de cinco décadas de experiência a mais que ela, com o mínimo de treinamento e conhecimento oferecido pelos seus professores. Dumbledore a tinha feito sua marionete desde antes mesmo que ela nascesse. Ver isso nas memórias de Snape só tinha deixado um gosto amargo de resignação em sua boca ao pensar no homem quem ela confiou apesar de tudo nela dizendo o contrário. Tudo que bastou foram alguns encontros enigmáticos, alguns louvores, e um ato de bondade e a criança sedenta de afeto nela tinha se agarrado as primeiras pessoas a lhe oferecer o que ela desejava.

Morrer pela mão de Voldemort foi assustador, tanto quanto foi libertador. Hayley tinha honestamente desejado unir-se aos seus entes perdidos ao caminhar diretamente para a morte durante a batalha de Hogwarts. Acordar tinha sido tanto um alívio quanto uma decepção. Derrotar Voldemort foi um peso fora de seus ombros e uma esperança de liberdade, que tinha sido rapidamente esmagada quando ela foi rapidamente empurrada para ser um auror, direto sob os holofotes após a guerra, os próximos quatro anos foram gastos vivendo uma vida que ela não queria, com responsabilidades que ela não queria, e exigências que ela estava cansada demais para negar. A única coisa que a manteve firme foi seu afilhado. E alguns poucos de seus amigos que não tinham se tornado incrivelmente irritante e arrogante com sua fama (Ron). Quando as pessoas começaram a sussurrar sobre casamentos e filhos e apontar noivos e sugerindo coisas se seu futuro que ela não estava disposta a dar Hayley tinha decidido que tinha o suficiente.

O mundo mágico não tinha realmente aprendido nada com a guerra sangrenta que Voldemort causou, ou todas as perdas que eles sofreram. Para eles tudo acabou uma vez que Voldemort estava morto. Os comensais da morte restantes tinham sido colocados sob responsabilidades dos aurores (Leia-se Hayley) para caçar e apreender. Mas fora isso tudo estava de volta ao normal para eles. Tudo de volta ao preto e branco onde a luz era boa a escuridão era ruim. Feiticeiros eram superiores, trouxas e criaturas mágicas eram inferiores. O preconceito não tinha diminuído nem um pouco. Se qualquer coisa tinha aumentado.

Quando Ron começou a sugerir um casamento entre eles mesmo quando sua amizade tinha lentamente desaparecido e eles pararam de falar durante anos antes da súbita proposta, Hayley tinha sido incrédula e simplesmente negado o pedido a queima roupa e ido com o seu dia. Quando rumor de um possível noivado entre eles começou a circular e a mídia ficou louca com rumores e sugestões e todos começaram a incomodá-la sobre isso, Hayley tinha lentamente começado a sair de seus anos de torpor e resignação. Quando Ron ganhou uma campanha como ministro da Magia utilizando seu suposto noivado e passou a pressioná-la em um casamento (Um onde ela seria a dona de casa descalço e grávida e ele seria o marido, chefe da família e no comando de toda sua fortuna herdada de perdas dolorosas) bem como se livrar da custódia recém adquirida de seu afilhado após a morte de Andrômeda, Hayley tinha ficado furiosa. Ela tinha então prontamente começado a colocar seus negócios em dia. Vendido todas as suas propriedades e ações no mundo mágico, se livrado da sua cidadania Britânica, feito cirurgias plásticas para se livrar se suas cicatrizes que a identificavam como Hayley Potter, tomado uma poção que revertia seus traços genéticos substituindo a pele bronzeada, cabelos negros rebeldes e olhos verde notáveis por pele pálida cabelos vermelhos ondulados e olhos cor de avelã, recolhido toda sua fortuna e saído do país com seu afilhado.

Eles tinham vivido na América, onde o mundo mágico era mais caótico e espalhado do que na Europa, e passado a construir uma vida no mundo trouxa como Jasmine Evan e Edward "Teddy" John Carter, Mãe solteira e filho, Americanos de descendência Irlandesa que tinham vivido toda sua vida na América e nunca colocado um pé na Europa.

O máximo de contato que ela tinha com o mundo bruxo era através de livros que ela tinha trago consigo da Inglaterra e a única forma que ela poderia usar magia depois de se livrar da sua varinha era através de áreas que não exigiam varinhas como poções, herbologia, runas, aritmancia, astronomia e adivinhação (Embora ela continuasse a ser terrível nisso). Ah, e os poucos feitiços que ela poderia fazer sem varinha, mas ela tinha optado por não expandir seu conhecimento nessa área por medo de que alguns dos malucos britânicos a rastrearem dessa forma.

Mas seu lado como uma feiticeira era algo de segundo plano em sua vida. Hayley, ou melhor, Jasmine tinha se integrado no mundo trouxa, estudando duro para conseguir entrar em uma universidade trouxa e voltando a participar das aulas de dança, (Hayley tinha realmente amado balé, uma das poucas coisas que ela era grata aos Dursley) que ela tinha sido forçada a parar ao entrar em Hogwarts.

Teddy foi matriculado numa escola trouxa e quando chegou a hora de aprender magia Jasmine ensinou em casa enquanto ele continuava indo para a escola mundana e mais tarde a Universidade.

Jasmine tinha se formado cinco anos depois de deixar o mundo mágico e investido sua fortuna em começar sua própria empresa de negócios no mundo trouxa (E em breve no mundo mágico especialmente nos países Americanos, na França e em menor medida na China e Japão, que eram países sede de seus maiores rivais no campo de especialização da Carter Corps. Bem como seus melhores amigos sendo os únicos outros países que realmente se preocupavam com a indústria da Tecnomancia. Grã-Bretanha continuava a ser o pais mágico mais medieval do século 21 e não parecia que iria mudar tão cedo).

A mesma empresa (Vários orfanatos específicas para crianças mágicas, Escolas e Universidades que ensinavam magia e estudos mundanos, Três organizações de caridade, dois estúdios de dança, um teatro, um apartamento em Manhattan, um apartamento em Tókio e uma casa de praia em Malibu e uma fortuna que o colocava como a terceira pessoa mais rica do mundo) que Teddy herdou 13 anos depois em seus 21 anos e os próximos 11 anos Jasmine passou aproveitando o resto de sua vida. Viajando e visitando os mais belos lugares da terra (Quase sempre conseguindo arrastar Teddy com ela irritando a maioria dos seus acionistas e administradores), assistindo peças famosas, lendo livros interessantes, aproveitando a tecnologia trouxa que não queimava ao seu redor (Sua principal razão para estudar a criação de tecnologia era utilizar runas para adaptar magia e tecnologia para ser acessível no mundo mágico. No final foi muito fácil. Tudo que ela tinha que fazer era criar matrizes que absorviam a magia ao redor do aparelho e convertia em eletricidade, então regulava a saída de energia nos aparelhos e viola! Tecnologia Mágica! [Jasmine amava runas]), fazendo tudo que ela poderia desejar até sua morte aos 49 anos. Jasmine não morreu de um acidente, ou em uma batalha feroz, ou praticando esportes radicais, ou qualquer coisa emocionante. Ela tinha morrido porque seu corpo e magia tinham sido muito lentamente voltando conta si mesmo desde que a Horcrux de Voldemort em sua alma tinha sido exterminada. Seu corpo, alma e magia tinha se acostumado com a Horcrux em seus anos de crescimento, e tê-lo tão brutamente arrancada tinha colocado uma rachadura numa parte fundamental dela. A única razão para ela viver tão tempo tinha sido o fato que sua pratica de magia tinha sido mínima em suas últimas décadas. Se ela tivesse continuado no mundo mágico usando diariamente sua varinha fazendo feitiços e caçando bruxos das trevas ela teria morrido antes dos 30 de acordo com o curador a diagnosticou. Jasmine tinha passado seus últimos 13 anos tomando ervas, chás e poções que tinham ajudado a esticar sua vida por mais tempo e pelo tempo que ela passou a empresa para Teddy ela parou completamente de usar magia, mantendo seu contado puramente na teoria e só tinha dito a Teddy de sua doença dois anos antes de sua morte quando ele se tornou desconfiado de mais para continuar escondendo.

Teddy tinha sido devastado, mas ele teve dois anos para acostumar-se com a idéia e Jasmine tinha lentamente se retirado mais e mais de sua vida com a desculpa de viajar pelo mundo e curtir a vida.

Jasmine tinha tido quase quatorze anos para se acostumar à idéia de que ela iria morrer e tinha levado dois anos de aconselhamento (Escondido de Teddy e fingindo ser um paciente com câncer terminal) e mais um ano vivendo em um templo cheio de monges na China para finalmente aceitar seu destino e viver o ultimo dos seus anos ao máximo.

Em seus últimos meses ela tinha vivido seus últimos seis meses com Teddy e sua família que consistia em sua esposa, Margaret Joanna Carter e seus filhos, Eliot Remus Carter, que tinha três anos e a filha recém nascida, Hayley Jasmine Carter.

#4

Naomi não era Hayley Potter ou Jasmine Carter.

Por um longo tempo ela não poderia realmente responder quem ela era, com as memórias da feiticeira morta influenciando-a desde seu nascimento, encontrar uma identidade separada tinha sido difícil.

As memórias de Jasmine tinham envelhecido e amadurecido Naomi além de seus anos desde cedo, dando-lhe uma sabedoria que a maioria das crianças não adquiria por muitos anos.

Naomi tinha levado mais de sete anos fazendo escolhas, aprendendo e conhecendo coisas sobre seu novo mundo antes de poder dizer sem vacilar que ela era Haruno Naomi, filha de Haruno Mebuki e Kizashi, irmã gêmea de Haruno Sakura, nascida em Konohagakure no Sato no país do fogo e que ela queria ser um ninja ao invés de ser Jasmine Carter que costumava ser Hayley Potter, filha de James e Lilian Potter, sem irmãos, nascida em Godric's Hollow na Inglaterra e que ela tinha sido uma feiticeira, um soldado, um auror, uma dançarina, uma mãe e uma mulher de negócios antes de morrer e renascer.

Naomi tinha escolhido deixar as memórias de Jasmine ser apenas isso. Memórias. Uma fonte de conhecimento que só ela tinha acesso. Como um livro ou um filme ao invés de suas próprias experiências e emoções.

Não tinha sido fácil e provavelmente nunca seria. Naomi sempre seria influenciada por Jasmine, mas pelo menos dessa forma ela poderia viver como uma pessoa de verdade e não como a extensão de uma pessoa morta. Jasmine tinha vivido sua vida plenamente, mesmo com as dificuldades através dela. Agora era a vez de Naomi viver.

Claro uma vez que esse dilema foi resolvido Naomi tinha finalmente começado a focar em sua vida e o que fazer com ela.

Naomi não tinha magia. Mas ela tinha chakra, que era próximo o suficiente para que ela poderia adaptar um monte do conhecimento de Jasmine como Naomi e aumentar suas chances como Ninja. O mundo de Jasmine tinha um enorme potencial, milhares de pequenas e grandes coisas que deixava Naomi formigando em desejo e aspiração, tanto o lado mágico quanto o trouxa.

Especialmente a tecnologia. E coisas mais Americanas e Européias que o mundo Shinobi, temático oriental nunca tinha descoberto ou criado, e o que tinha sido era puramente prático como portas com fechadura ao invés de portas shoji e camas ocidentais.

Havia tecnologia no mundo ninja é claro. Mas era como dar um passo de volta na infância de Hayley com toda a tecnologia do ano 2000 (Só que sem a dial-up. Ou qualquer forma de internet). Havia rádios, geladeiras, torradeira, baterias, telefones e fogões e várias outras coisas menores ou práticas que eram as tecnologias mais comuns do que ela poderia perceber. Havia câmeras fotográficas e câmeras de vigilância do tipo instantâneo como a que Colin Crevey usou em Hogwarts, e Televisões daquelas antigas maiores ao invés das finas e inteligentes que Jasmine tinha se acostumado. Não havia canais de TV, apenas fitas cassete e transmissões oficiais como mensagens do Damiyo ou Hokage, algo que também era transmitido pelo rádio. Aparentemente eles utilizavam formas rudimentares de energia como simples baterias de eletricidade produzidas em grande escala que possuíam um limite de carga baixo e amplo consumo, portanto a maioria da energia disponível para o público era direcionada para coisas como lâmpadas e eletrodomésticos e todo o resto era devido para departamentos da aldeia como a Divisão de Inteligência e o Hospital. Transmissões de longa distância ou com longas durações custavam energias demais para ser algo comum, portanto era uma utilização rara.

Aldeias pequenas, especialmente não shinobi raramente tinha acesso tecnologia diferente do básico, eram principalmente aldeias rurais cheias de camponeses, pescadores e comerciantes. Embora algumas mais famosas como a terra do chá, a Terra da Neve (Atualmente a mais avançada tecnologicamente do mundo shinobi, tendo carros e trens, e a maioria das invenções de tecnologia vindo do seu país). Computadores eram o básico do mais básico e não eram muito confiáveis porque ninjas eram paranóicos e preferiam guardar sua informação sob selos e habilidades ninjas confiáveis ao invés de um aparelho duvidoso. O que considerando o fato que Naomi poderia facilmente cortar em qualquer tecnologia atualmente em Konoha no nível atual, era uma paranóia justificada, mesmo que ela só poderia por causa das memórias de Jasmine. Qualquer outra pessoa teria um tempo difícil tentando haquear essa tecnologia puramente por falta de conhecimento.

Havia câmeras de vídeo profissionais para gravação de filmes que eram bem caras retroprojetores, bem como leitores de VHS, Telefones fixos cujo alcance era principalmente dentro da vila e com uma linha direta para a capital do fogo que só o Hokage e seus assessores tinham acesso porque como uma transmissão de longa distância era mais caro do que valia a pena. Embora telefones portáteis, nem mesmo os mais antigos ainda não existiam (O que ela com certeza iria corrigir, porque telefones inteligentes eram incríveis).

Os Haruno eram felizmente uma família civil relativamente acima da média na situação econômica, portanto tinha acesso a um monte dessa tecnologia, porque Naomi estava louca para desmontar cada peça de tecnologia desse mundo que ela poderia colocar suas mãos e descobrir tudo que era igual ou diferente do que Jasmine sabia. Os anos de espera para seu corpo conseguir lidar com o peso dos malditos eletrônicos (De que diabos eram feitos? Pedra?) e a bronca e castigo que seus pais tinham lhe dado ao pegá-la no meio de desmontar sua recém comprada TV caríssima tinha totalmente valeu a pena. Os Haruno Sênior foram mais felizes quando ela conseguiu colocá-lo de volta funcionalmente, mas ainda não estavam satisfeitos não tanto, depois disso ela foi mais cuidadosa em suas aventuras proibidas.

Naomi queria recriar um monte de coisas das memórias de Jasmine, mas sem um fundo de investimento, tudo que ela poderia fazer era desmontar e remontar qualquer coisa remotamente tecnológico que ela poderia colocar suas mãos e criar planos.

Apesar do seu entusiasmo ela se lembrava de um monte de filmes de espionagem e guerra tecnológica o suficiente para saber que ela teria que ser cuidadosa com o que criava e assegurar que nada disso caísse em mãos erradas afinal era um mundo Shinobi. Ela definitivamente não queria introduzi-los a guerra e perseguição cibernética. Ou armas de fogo (De qualquer forma. Eles já eram terrivelmente poderosos e destrutivos com o que tinham).

Felizmente, ela poderia patentear qualquer invenção logo no início antes de se tornar conhecido garantindo qualquer tentativa de forçá-la a produzir suas invenções em massa ou dar os projetos para a aldeia infrutíferos, dando-lhe o poder de escolher o que mostrar e o que manter em segredo, enquanto ela pudesse provar poder manter sua propriedade segura. Especialmente quando ela fosse shinobi. Se ela patenteasse qualquer coisa como um segredo do clã, Konoha não teria escolha a não ser deixar ir dada a quantidade de leis para proteger os clãs na aldeia. Sendo um clã Civil não lhe dava tanta proteção, mas era apenas mais uma razão para se tornar um ninja. Naomi sabia que eventualmente ela teria que liberar pelo menos algumas de suas invenções para o bem de Konoha, mas é por isso que ela já tinha começado planos para recriar planos de tecnologia que poderiam auxiliar o hospital e melhorar a vigilância da aldeia para apaziguar as pessoas quando suas (Re) criações se tornarem conhecidas (E iria. Eventualmente. Era uma vila ninja afinal).

O resto da proteção de suas invenções seria mais física. Haveria tentativas de roubo de projetos e amostras. Ela iria depender de suas habilidades ninja, sua esperteza bem como a quantidade de proteção que ela iria colocar em suas coisas, portanto ela teria que se tornar mais forte e adquirir mais conhecimento antes de sequer pensar em revelar qualquer coisa interessante para ninguém.

#5

Ela tinha as ferramentas a sua disposição e ela poderia escolher o seu próprio caminho, algo que Hayley não teve para boa parte de sua vida.

Naomi tinha decidido desde o início que ela não queria ser um civil.

Ela não tinha nada contra eles, mas um civil neste mundo era muito diferente do que no mundo de Jasmine. Aqui se você não era um ninja suas opções de vida eram bastante limitadas.

Civis eram ensinados a ser a base para o contínuo funcionamento do mundo ninja.

Eles se tornavam ferreiros, cozinheiros, comerciantes, lojistas, alfaiates cuidando de todas essas necessidades básicas para que os ninjas não tivessem que se preocupar com isso. Outros poderiam ser músicos, atores, escritores e poetas, principalmente aqueles com conexões nas Cortes Reais.

Entretanto sua liberdade (e segurança dentro e fora de uma vila ninja) era questionável na melhor das hipóteses. Oh, havia uma ilusão de liberdade e segurança perfeitamente trabalhada ao seu redor e para quem não sabia melhor, isso era perfeito, especialmente considerando que os civis eram tratados com muito mais respeito no país do fogo do que nas ouras aldeias (Algo que era bastante espalhado ao redor, se apenas para garantir que os civis acreditassem que não havia nada melhor), mas Naomi tinha visto o tipo de liberdade que o Mundo de Hayley propagava. Não era perfeito e sem falhas, mas havia uma maior liberdade de expressão, uma taxa de violência e morte menos generalizada e acima de tudo, o conhecimento era livre para quem quisesse buscá-lo. Aqui o conhecimento era guardado como um tesouro e Naomi almejava conhecimento. Ela queria aprender a exercer sua mente, seu corpo e seu chakra o melhor que ela poderia alcançar, e a melhor oportunidade que ela tinha era se tornar um ninja. Mesmo se ela não gostava tanto da idéia de ter a morte e violência como um companheiro constante nesse caminho, as opções enquanto melhores eram limitadas.

O conhecimento sobre Chakra e seus usos eram exclusivos para shinobis, a biblioteca tinha limites por posto Civil, Estudante da Academia, Genin, Chunin e Jounin. Mesmo que ela tinha certeza que havia um monte mais protegido pelos clãs e o Hokage ainda era conhecimento que ela queria alcançar. E se ela começasse a usar chakra como um civil isso iria chamar atenção indesejada para si mesma, então ela seria ou forçada a ser um ninja de qualquer forma, ou taxada como uma ameaça e levada para interrogatório.

Ela não queria um Yamanaka perto de sua mente. Nunca. As memórias de Hayley não eram algo que ela queria compartilhar com o público geral, conhecimento era poder, e poder era perigoso e tentador, especialmente num mundo de assassinos, mercenários e espiões. Razão pela qual ela estava tentando recriar as barreiras mentais de Oclumência, que Snape tinha tentado ensinar Hayley. Era um processo lento, mas depois de quase sete anos trabalhando nisso era se considerava hábil o suficiente para proteger sua mente se necessário.

Trabalhar em sua Oclumência teve benefícios inesperados.

Oclumência tinha uma grande base em meditação, autocontrole e autoconhecimento. Hayley tinha tido um tempo duro tentando aprender a dominar essa arte, o fato que ela tinha sido uma Horcrux danificando sua mente e alma por mais anos tinha sido um grande fator na sua dificuldade de aprender tanto antes como depois da remoção da Horcrux.

As aulas de Snape não tinham ajudado em nada. Na verdade tudo que Snape tinha feito era rasgar a resistência natural construída por sua magia durante seus anos de infância como um método de sobrevivência inconsciente da sua parte que impedia a Horcrux de ter mais influência sobre sua mente. As repetidas invasões brutais de Snape rasgou qualquer proteção que tinha sido desenvolvida ao longo dos anos e deixado sua mente aberta para Voldemort invadir.

Décadas depois o máximo que Hayley poderia fazer era construir uma fina camada de proteção com sua magia através de um monte de meditação. Qualquer forma avançada de Oclumência tinha estado fora do seu alcance pela remoção Horcrux e as invasões violentas de Snape e Voldemort.

Naomi não tinha o mesmo problema. Sua mente não a mácula de uma Horcrux ou sido violada sem delicadeza por leitores de mentes como Hayley tinha, infelizmente, ela também não tinha a magia que um enorme fator de eficácia da Oclumência devido à sensibilidade da magia para a intenções e emoções do feiticeiro. Razão para que bruxos tinham explosões de magia acidental, algo que não realmente acontecia nesse mundo exceto, talvez com usuários de Kekkei Genkai cujas linhagens eram sensíveis a suas emoções.

Naomi tinha que estar sempre focada para manter as proteções em sua mente, o que não era de nenhuma forma viável.

Ela não podia pagar para essa enorme distração, nem o fato de que manter as paredes Oclumência consumia ativamente seu chakra exaurindo-a muito rápido e impedindo-a de qualquer outra coisa que exigia seu chakra ativamente. Era como um Genin aprender uma técnica A ou S rank, não lhe faria nenhum bem se usar uma vez iria cansá-lo completamente dando o inimigo a chance de matá-lo. Portanto, técnicas que exigiam menos chakra era o caminho a percorrer. Infelizmente, não importa o quanto ela afinava seu controle e diminuía o consumo de chakra, no fim o 40% a 50% do seu chakra estava passivamente sendo utilizado em Oclumência e ela apostaria sua mesada que se alguém tentasse invadir sua mente, ela desmaiaria em segundos.

Ela tinha estado a trabalhar com Oclumência por quase seis anos para chegar a um nível aceitável, embora ainda desgastante. Felizmente todo esse trabalho não veio sem benefícios. Toda a meditação tinha ajudado a aumentar suas reservas e controle de chakra, bem como lentamente desenvolver habilidades sensoriais. Meditando ela estava basicamente sentindo seu chakra ao redor de seu corpo como Hayley tinha feito com sua magia, não era tão difícil inverter essa habilidade para sentir o chakra dos outros, embora ainda era desgastante se ela tentasse sentir muito longe, e exigia baixar sua Oclumência.

Estar constantemente dividindo seu chakra e atenção entre seu treinamento de Oclumência e tudo o resto, tinha também aumentado seu controle de chakra e a sua capacidade de multitarefa.

O dreno constante de chakra tinha tido o efeito de forçar seu corpo ainda em desenvolvimento a produzir mais chakra para compensar o que estava sendo usado e pouco a pouco suas reservas de chakra tinham aumentado de forma constante nos últimos anos.

Seu objetivo era treinar até que ela pudesse manter suas paredes mentais sem um segundo pensamento, tornar-se tão acostumada a isso que proteger-se era um reflexo ao invés de um esforço consciente e poder lutar ativamente sem parecer ter uma resistência e reserva de chakra patética.

Um benefício imprevisto da Oclumência que ela tinha descoberto no ultimo semestre do se segundo ano na academia quando eles finalmente começavam a fazer mais do que exercícios de controle de chakra rudimentar e exercícios físicos, é que ao treinar tanto sua própria mente, Naomi tinha feito a si mesma sensível e resistente a intromissões mentais (O que era todo o objetivo de aprender Oclumência) e Genjutsu era tecnicamente uma invasão mental. Não importa se a ilusão era visual ou não cada Genjutsu afetava o cérebro, a única diferença é que para afetar diferentes sentidos diferentes áreas do cérebro eram atingidas. Ao criar uma fortaleza de proteção ao redor de sua mente, Naomi tinha essencialmente feito a si mesma sensível e relativamente imune à Genjutsu.

Ela poderia senti-los lançados ou mesmo sentir seus efeitos, mas era o mesmo que leitura da mente, se ela fechasse sua mente completamente contra invasões tudo que ela iria sentir era a ilusão tentando (e falhando) em ganhar efeito, dava-lhe a capacidade de sentir e escapar da Genjutsu mais rápido que qualquer um em sua classe, algo que impressionou todos os seus professores. E graças ao seu controle de chakra perfeito, mente afiada e imaginação fértil Naomi também tinha uma enorme afinidade para Genjutsu.

Entretanto enquanto ela estava progredindo bem em manipulação de chakra, suas habilidades físicas não tanto.

Naomi tinha memorizado cada kata ensinado na academia e praticado diligentemente até se tornar reflexivo, mas só havia tanto que ela poderia praticar o básico antes que ela ficasse presa sem mais nada para aprender. As memórias de Hayley não eram úteis nessa área, porque a mulher morta tinha trabalhado principalmente com magia ao invés de artes marciais, e o máximo que ela tinha feito era corrida e treinamento de esquiva com um mínimo de combate corporal envolvido, mesmo durante seu tempo em kamar-taj onde artes marciais faziam parte do currículo.

Naomi não tinha realmente muito para ajudar a treinar-se em esquivar de armas já que ela não tinha todos esses feitiços (mesmo que ela estava fazendo muito mais progressos em feitiçaria do que magia, e sim, ambos eram coisas diferentes. Magia era o que ela aprendeu em Hogwarts, já feitiçaria era o que ela tinha aprendido com a anciã, e para seu prazer, envolvia chakra, portanto dentro de seu alcance atual) e Naomi não tinha parceiros de treinos úteis para lançar coisas em sua direção.

Isso a deixou com o problema de Taijutsu que era algo que ela não poderia apenas improvisar sem o medo de danificar seu progresso ao treinar-se errado, por isso ela resolveu apenas continuar a praticar os Katas (De Taijutsu e Bukijutsu) todas as manhãs e focar em melhorar sua resistência e velocidade fazendo corridas ao redor da aldeia, enquanto ela não podia pensar em uma solução para esse obstáculo.

#6

Fuuinjutsu.

Naomi tinha imediatamente sido interessada quando o tema de selos foi mencionado na academia. Não foi nada aprofundado. Uma mera rápida explicação que não durou dois minutos, mas tinha pego sua atenção pela enorme semelhança com Runas e ela tinha ido imediatamente para a biblioteca pesquisar o assunto assim que as aulas do dia tinham acabado.

E só assim Naomi tinha encontrado mais uma de suas maiores vocações.

Runas eram a base de magia. Portanto teoricamente Naomi não podia usá-las porque enquanto chakra era energias Yin e Yang sendo misturadas para a utilização do ser humano, Magia era ambos unidos a força de vida e vontade do feiticeiro. Tudo e todos no mundo shinobi possuía chakra, independente se eles poderiam usá-lo ou não. Com um pouco de treino eles poderiam se tornar bastante hábeis no uso de chakra. Magia era algo que apenas alguns seletos poucos tinham. Era algo que aparecia desde o nascimento, e devido a estar ligado a mente do usuário era praticamente sensciente. Chakra, só se desenvolvia através do uso e só se tornava um reflexo através do treino, chakra tinha o máximo de sensciencia como o resto dos membros do seu usuário. Era um órgão vital que passivamente melhorava a saúde da pessoa comum, mas qualquer coisa além disso precisava de trabalho.

Runas dependiam muito da senciencia e intenção do usuário, seria necessário chakra sensiente como o de um biju para poder utilizar runas, e Naomi não tinha exatamente acesso a esse tipo de chakra, portanto, por anos ela tinha enfrentado um obstáculo aparentemente imóvel nessa área, mas descobrir fuuinjutsu foi como ganhar na loteria. Claro ela só tinha acesso a sessão civil e a sessão de estudante da academia da biblioteca, ambas que só continha história e uma introdução à fuuinjutsu básico para iniciantes.

Mas a história ensinava mais do que eles percebiam e o básico era muitas vezes o mais importante.

Através de Uma Introdução à Fuuinjutsu Vol. 1 e 2 por Senju Mito, Fuuinjutsu para iniciantes por Senju Tobirama, Fuuinjutsu Básico por Sarutobi Hiruzen, Uma lição de Fuuinjutsu para idiotas por Uzumaki Kushina, Guia para se tornar um Mestre de Fuuinjutsu Vol. 1 por Jiraiya o Galante e Teoria básica de Selos Vol. 1 por Namikaze Minato, a História do Fuuinjutsu por Senju Mito, Grande Mestres de Selos Da História por Namikaze Minato e uma série de contos de fadas infantis que mencionam as possibilidades de selos acessíveis na biblioteca disponível a estudantes da academia e civis tinha sido o suficiente para Naomi ganhar conhecimento que a maioria das pessoas não perceberia. (Claro ela tinha a vantagem injusta de décadas de conhecimento de Jasmine, e um mestrado em runas para ajudá-la, mas ela não estava reclamando).

Fuuinjutsu era a utilização da linguagem (principalmente Kanji, com uma menor quantidade de Hiragana e Katakana), símbolos (YinYang para o chakra espiritual e físico, A espiral Uzumaki para regular e equilibrar o chakra no selo, Ou uma representação de um elemento [Era diferente para cada mestre de selos como pode-se utilizar o tensen ou uchiwa para o vento, assim como uma ave. E um peixe e uma nuvem, uma fogueira ou uma simples chama para o fogo, uma cobra ou uma planta para a terra, tudo dependia da imaginação do usuário, combinações diferentes tinham diferentes resultados e potencia) cálculos matemáticos, chakra e a imaginação do utilizador. A união de todos esses fatores sob uma caligrafia perfeita na tinta e papel poderia criar praticamente tudo que um mestre de selos poderia pensar. Selos de paralisia, selos de barreira, selos de contenção física, selos de contenção de chakra, selos explosivos, selos de armazenamento, selos de teletransporte (Hiraishin sendo o mais famoso exemplo) ou selar seres senscientes como os nove Biju, tornando-se um jinchuuriki como Mito-Sama tinha feito.

A mitologia e a crença tinha muito mais influência sobre Runas do que sobre Selos dada a natureza não religiosa dos shinobi e praticidade.

Runas era de certa forma mais simples que Fuuinjutsu. Enquanto uma mão firme e boa caligrafia era necessário, a sensciencia da magia, imaginação, intenção e conhecimento do usuário era o que mais contava quando se trata de runas. Utilizava-se principalmente as linguagens do Elder Futhark (Runas Nórdicas) e Hieróglifos Egípcios em runas, usando simbologia, junto à magia e intenção para criar efeitos. Por exemplo, a runa Thurisaz, representa o choque, o encontro entre duas forças e a energia, ou seja, conflitos e as complexidades de natureza agressiva, força reativa e força bruta. Runa muito utilizada tanto para criar como para romper barreiras, bem como causar destruição e proteção contra má intenção, muito usada em alas de proteção mais ativas. Por ser a runa de Thor, seus elementos associados são vento e raios, e magias de fertilidade. Quando combinada com Safira e ametista, as pedras que a representava se tornava mais potente, as vezes, dependendo do que se estava trabalhando influências como a numerologia (Nesse caso o 5) ou astronomia (Marte, Urano e Júpiter) influenciavam o poder ou o efeito na utilização da runa.

Para formar matrizes de runas, precisava-se primeiro saber o efeito desejado, em seguida compilar cada runa que se encaixava nos parâmetros, eliminar ou equilibrar runas conflituosas, calcular coisas como quantidade de magia necessária e potência (algo auxiliado por pedras de afinidade, utilização de aritmancia e astronomia) e a elaboração de uma seqüência padrão garantindo que runas que se chocam como runas de elementos como água e fogo, para serem adequadamente separadas por runas neutras ou equilibradas e por fim a infusão de magia na matriz para criar o efeito.

Para formar matrizes de selos, também era necessário saber desde o início o efeito desejado, a compilação de símbolos e linguagem era muito maior que em runas e as opções mais amplas. Kanji era a principal e mais comum forma de utilizar selos, desde que símbolos exigiam mais precisão, tempo e habilidade para desenhar, e era mais fácil desenhar Kanji para obter a mesma reação que um desenho, embora símbolos eram necessários quando o Kanji não era preciso o suficiente. Kanji não eram conflituosos entre si como runas naturalmente eram. O que era conflituoso era o chakra e suas funções dentro do selo. O melhor exemplo sendo chakra Elemental, mas também coisas como posicionamento prático dos Kanji, por exemplo seria contra producente colocar um kanji de barreira próximo ao kanji de fluxo, porque um iria interferir pelo outro, nesse caso o Kanji de fluxo deveria estar próximo da parte que deveria fluir, e a parte de barreira onde deveria haver uma barreira, ambos em lugares onde não poderiam diminuir a eficácia do selo por utilizarem energia extra em seu conflito. A quantidade de chakra era naturalmente calculada por vários fatores. O tamanho, a função e o diâmetro de efeito, uma vez que essas três coisas eram conhecidas a quantidade de chakra era facilmente calculada, embora raramente poderia ser alterada sem alterar o selo em si. Haviam certos materiais que interagiam de diferentes formas com selos. Por exemplo, selos de longa duração como selos de armazenamento ou selos Jinchuuriki eram mais apropriados a serem utilizados com material feito de chakra, como papel não processado especificamente para se tornar neutro de chakra que poderia interferir com selos, metais altamente sensíveis e condutor de chakra, ou mesmo um ser vivo com uma rede de chakra (principalmente shinobi, colocar selos em civis que não utilizavam chakra era complexo e perigoso porque eles não produziam chakra o suficiente para alimentar selos passivamente como shinobi faria, e isso poderia matá-los muito rapidamente), tintas especialmente preparadas para poder como a adição de sangue ou ervas que poderiam melhorar ou complementar as funções do selo, materiais mais naturais como madeira e pedras ou o solo eram bastante mais receptivos a esse tipo de selos duráveis. Para selos mais temporários como selos explosivos era melhor a utilização de materiais neutros como metal não condutor de chakra ou papel processado fora de seu chakra natural, e tintas mais comuns apenas infundidas de Chakra na hora da ativação, porque o chakra presente nos materiais onde o selo seria gravado interagia com natureza menos estável e cronometrada desses selos e geralmente causavam explosões fora de hora ou falhavam completamente quando não deveria.

Havia é claro, mestres que poderiam utilizar selos apenas com seu chakra e conhecimento, mas isso levava anos e anos de estudo, um controle perfeito de chakra, um extenso conhecimento e experiência de selos o suficiente para estar confiante em suas habilidades, afinal as chances de explodir um membro era maior ao usar selos com apenas o chakra para guiar e moldar sem o auxílio de tinta e papel bem como sua visão.

Selos eram as runas do mundo shinobi. Ambos semelhantes, mas fundamentalmente diferentes. Havia coisas que runas poderiam fazer que selos não poderiam, assim como haviam coisas que selos poderiam fazer que selos não poderiam, mas os dois juntos? Naomi tinha estado muito perto de um embaraçoso Nerdgasm com todas as possibilidades correndo por sua mente.

 **Notas no arquivo dessa história:**

 **"Hayley tem 21 ao sair do mundo mágico.**

 **49 anos ao morrer.**

 **Hayley tem 25 e Teddy tem 8 ao formar a Carter Corps.**

 **Teddy nasce quando ela tem 16/17**

 **Teddy tem quatro anos quando eles saem da Inglaterra.**

 **Hayley tem 38 quando Teddy tem 21 ao herdar a Carter Corps.**

 **Teddy tem 32 quando Hayley morre.**

 **Hayley tem 11 anos entre entregar a empresa a Teddy e morrer.**

 **28 anos na América. 4 anos como Auror. 7 anos em hogwarts. 10 anos com os Dursley. 1 ano com os Potter.**

 **Teddy e Hayley tem 17 anos de diferença de idade."**


	4. Haesel Jashin Potter - NarutoHP Xover

**Resumo:** 37 anos de idade Harriel Potter está absolutamente frustrada e entediada com a sua vida. Voldemort e seus seguidores eram um incomodo, mas eles lhe ofereciam desafio, algo que a vida após a batalha final não fazia, portanto, ela decide que uma intervenção é necessária.

 **Classificação:** T (Livre Para Adolescentes), 14-17

 **Pares:** Haesel/Blaise, Haesel/Charlie, Haesel/Victor, Hermione/Victor, Fleur/Cedrico, Fleur/Bill

 **Advertências:** Menções de Sexo, Pensamentos Sociopatas, Linguagem Inadequada Para Menores.

 **Tags: DarkButNotEvil!Harry, Fem!Harry, Poderosa!Harry, MOD!Harry, Jashin!Harry, SakuraReborn!Harry, CobraEmPeleDeLeão!Harry, Inteligente!Harry, LigeiramenteApáticaESociopata!Harry, LigeiramenteManipuladorMasNãoMal!Dumbledore** _**(Divina, Mas Não Estilo Mary "Eu sou a Deusa do Universo e todo mundo vai se apaixonar por mim" Sue, eu gosto de um bom Harém Reverso, e vão haver vários pares, alguns podem durar, outros não, mas eu vou tentar fazer tudo o mais realista que eu puder considerando o Potterverse, Narutoverse e o meu enredo)**_

 **N/A:** Para que fique claro, eu imagino essa Haesel como uma mistura de Spencer Reid (Com um pouco mais de habilidades sociais, mesmo que a maioria disso seja fingimento, e ela não seja realmente boa em fazer amizade fora de atuar), misturado com uma versão mais inteligente e astuta do Harry original, temperado com as suas experiências como Sakura, sem a adoração por Sasuke (Isso não vai acontecer!). Ela também tem um pouco de Sherlock da BBC, mas é uma característica menos proeminente. Ela será um pouco sociopata como ele, que é do 'lado dos anjos' apenas por conveniência e porque lhe oferecia mais diversão, bem como é capaz de deduzir informações sobre pessoas com pouca ou nenhuma ajuda além de um olhar. Ao contrário dele embora, ela não sai por aí jogando coisas insultantes sobre as pessoas e seu passado em seus rostos. Ela tem mais classe que isso e prefere limitar suas interações com as pessoas em geral, além daqueles em seu círculo íntimo. Todas as suas interações fora dele são temperadas por política, manipulação, atuação, etiqueta, ou em ocasiões mais raras, por puro vicioso temperamento.

Haesel Potter era uma bruxa muito aborrecida em toda sua glória nua de 37 anos de idade. Praticamente qualquer pessoa iria questionar suas reivindicações de insatisfação, afinal ela era jovem em seu auge de beleza, rica o suficiente para possuir e fornecer seu próprio país se desejasse, famosa ao ponto de que praticamente toda a sociedade bruxa a respeitava e temia graças à sua vitória contra Voldemort e a caça subsequente de seus seguidores nos anos após a guerra, ela era considerada a segunda vinda de Morgana Le Fay ao mundo, poderia ter qualquer parceiro romântico que ela desejasse com pouco ou nenhum esforço, e o público praticamente jogaria em seu colo qualquer emprego que ela quisesse se até o menor rumor de seu interesse surgisse.

No entanto estas eram pessoas comuns; e comum era algo que Haesel nunca foi e nem nunca será. Desde cedo era bastante claro que ela era diferente do seus pares, não por causa de sua magia, isso era apenas um dos muitos fatores. Haesel era um gênio. Um prodígio. Uma criança abençoada com inteligência superior que fazia o resto da humanidade parecerem chipanzés particularmente estúpidos. Ou pelo menos era isso que ela tinha concluído aos cinco anos de idade diante de outras crianças da sua idade correndo ao redor como esquilos em craque, com um nível de inteligência tão baixo que responder uma simples equação matemática básica, falar, ler ou escrever corretamente era uma tarefa quase impossível, especialmente para seu primo Dursley e sua turma de desperdício de oxigênio.

Haesel tinha aprendido a ler quando tinha dois anos depois de encontrar os livros didáticos que Dudley morreria antes de tocar, jogados ao redor do quarto de brinquedos do pequeno pirralho mimado. Claro ela não podia reclamar muito afinal por anos dezenas de livros que as pessoas insistiam em presentear o pequeno porco caíram em suas mãos dando-lhe, mais e mais conhecimento, e quando isso já não lhe entretinha ela passou para os livros mantidos no porão, coisas antigas, algumas tinham pertencido aos seus tios, alguns a sua mãe e outros aos seus avós.

Seu avô, um veterano da Segunda Guerra Mundial, era um fã de clássicos de Guerra, História e Política como Leon Tolstoi, Sun Tzu, Sócrates, Homero, Platão, Aristóteles, Maquiavel dentre outros. Já sua avó, era uma fã de clássicos da literatura de mistério e romance, portanto, Arthur, Conan Doyle, Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Victor Hugo e Alexandre Dumas, eram nomes comuns. Sua mãe compartilhava gostos com sua avó, mas com preferências para contos de fadas como Livros dos irmão Grimm, J. R. R. Tolkien, C. S. Lewis, Oscar Wilde, Stephen Hawking, havia até alguns Anne Rice e Bram Stoker ali.

Para a maioria das pessoas, levaria anos par ler e compreender cada uma dessas obras, Haesel no entanto era especial, ela poderia facilmente ler em uma velocidade incrível, no tempo e forma que um ser humano comum iria passar páginas sem ver nada além de textos sem sentido. Era algo que ela fazia questão de não mostrar em frente a seus parentes porque enquanto tia Petúnia não se importava que ela lesse desde que ela fizesse suas tarefas e apresentasse a mentira de 'família perfeita' para os vizinhos, fingindo ser sua boneca pessoal, o que incluía ir a aulas de piano, arte, dança, etiqueta, atuação e tudo que sua tia achava que uma dama educada da alta sociedade deveria fazer, acima de tudo a normalidade perfeita era necessário, e ter memória eidética que lhe permitia ler vinte mil palavras por segundo antes dos 10 anos de idade não era normal.

Então para os primeiros 11 anos da sua vida ela foi a pequena Lady perfeita da família Dursley, que Tia Petúnia adorava exibir para suas vizinhas, mantendo uma relação relativamente neutra com seus parentes, e a forma mais agradável emoção entre eles eram acordos feitos para beneficiar ambos os lados, como Haesel tutelar Dudley ou mesmo fazer suas tarefas por si para manter sua média de notas altas, em troca de livros e um pouco de liberdade dentro dos acordos os parâmetros que uma vida como a boneca viva de Petúnia Dursley permitia.

Houve é claro um ligeiro percalço quando sua admissão em Hogwarts veio, mas durante o mês que antecedeu seu primeiro ano na escola de magia, após um monte de descobertas, como o fato de que ela era famosa, e a única herdeira de uma Antiga e Nobre família bruxa bastante rica, Haesel fez questão de uar toda a sua fortuna recém descoberta, e novos contatos adquiridos no mundo bruxo na forma dos Goblins, para criar uma fachada de uma escola falsa para Crianças Dotadas, com uma ótima reputação e altos padrões, em seguida falsificar testes de admissão e cartas de aceitação para sua tia mostrar aos vizinhos e todo o problema estava resolvido, embora magia ainda era um tabu na casa Dursley.

Ela tinha, com alguma deliberação, até o final de seu primeiro ano chegado há várias conclusões sobre Hogwarts e o mundo mágico em geral.

Ela tinha 94% de certeza de que ela estaria terrivelmente entediada em Hogwarts sem assuntos de interesse adicionais além do currículo da escola em geral. O ensino era pobre e pouco eficaz em comparação com os mais altos padrões das escolas mundanas, a seleção de professores não era exatamente estelar, em especial o professor de Poções, que nunca deveria ter sido permitido perto de jovens mentes impressionáveis e em forma de crescimento, principalmente tutelando um assunto tão delicado quanto poções, e o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que era inútil com toda a gagueira e nervosismo fingido _(Sério, ela conhecia garotas de 10 anos de suas aulas de atuação, que eram melhores em fingir do que Quirell, como é que todos esses imbecis não percebem o engano óbvio?)._

A Literatura em geral era atrasada e enquanto ela adorava ler clássicos e as penas eram bastante divertidas fazendo-a se sentir como se tivesse apenas voltado ao tempo de grandes mentes como Jane Austen, mas alguma modernidade era sempre bem vinda, e enquanto alguns aspectos da vida medieval eram agradáveis, outros eram abomináveis. A Sociedade mágica não tinha crescido e evoluído em tudo nos últimos séculos. Assédio e Preconceitos ganhavam apenas pequenas repreensões verbais, no máximo a perda de alguns pontos insignificantes que tinham nenhum impacto na vida geral de uma pessoa. O Abuso de poder e Assédio Moral claro exercido por Snape era permitido pelo diretor e o máximo que os outros professores faziam era balançar a cabeça em repreensão e continuar seu dia sem se importar com as centenas de mentes que sua atitude estava prejudicando tanto social como profissionalmente. Ela tinha checado os registros e a decadência no número de jovens bruxos interessados em poções tinha diminuído drasticamente desde que o homem terrível tinha assumido o posto em Hogwarts.

A falta clara de preocupação com as vidas dos alunos era preocupante, o diretor, logo no primeiro dia anuncia que uma morte terrível e dolorosa estava sentada em um dos andares no centro da escola e praticamente incentiva as crianças a verificar referido perigo. Fica pior quando ela descobre que há um Cérberus maldito, como as lendas gregas do guardião do Submundo servo de Hades, separado de centenas de crianças apenas por uma simples porta de madeira com um feitiço que um primeiro, no máximo segundo ano estudante de magia poderia contrariar. Depois há o fato de que o zelador da escola tentar criar um dragão (Sim! Um dragão! Quem sabia que todos esses contos de fadas eram reais? Fadas, sereias, dragões, lobisomens, bruxas, unicórnios, Centauros... Era realmente surpreendente a existência de tais criaturas magníficas), então um professor _(Logo McGonagall, a quem ela estava começando a achar que possuía pelo menos um pouco de senso comum básico)_ enviou três crianças de 11 anos de idade para uma floresta onde alunos eram proibidos, onde criaturas perigosas viviam, onde algo estava matando unicórnios, criaturas puras e extremamente fortes, com apenas um adulto, quem não possuía senso comum, ou capacidade de usar magia para defendê-los, e um cachorro que correria do perigo antes de qualquer um deles. E Mais tarde quando tentando explicar suas deduções sobre Quirell querer roubar a pedra filosofal _(Realmente, quantas lendas tinham ganhado vida de repente? E será que Flamel poderia por favor levá-la como seu aprendiz e ensiná-la as maravilhas da Alquimia?)_ o descarte rápido de suas habilidades mentais a deixou bastante ofendida contra a bruxa irlandesa mais velha, por isso usando seu perfeito senso comum que essas pessoas loucas pareciam estar faltando, Haesel tinha ido para o terceiro andar a si mesma com sua fiel amiga Ravenclaw _(Até agora uma das poucas pessoas com senso comum em todo que ela tinha conhecido desde ser introduzida a sociedade mágica)_ durante o dia, logo após alertar inutilmente McGonagall do roubo iminente, atravessado todas as proteções patéticas ao redor da pedra, conhecimento de ambas as garotas em Botânica e Herbologia as levou através do visgo do diabo, as chaves flutuantes foram apenas uma questão de dedução, embora capturá-la foi um processo ligeiramente mais trabalhoso no qual as habilidades de voo estelares de Haesel foram descobertas, o jogo de xadrez foi uma piada contra a campeã da liga Jr Nacional de Xadrez, quem jogava fielmente todos os fins de semana contra veteranos do xadrez, nos parques ao redor de Little Whimming. Os Trolls foram um pouco mais desafiador, _(E Fedido! Eca!)_ mas um feitiço simples de levitação usado criativamente pelas duas resolveu o problema. Surpreendentemente a defesa mais divertida _(Além do xadrez)_ veio do teste de Snape _(Um enigma, poções misteriosas e chamas negras? Agora ela com certeza sabia que estava dentro de um clássico medieval de aventura e fantasia)._ O Espelho de Ojesed foi uma peça interessante de magia, algo que a deixou ansiando pelo conhecimento necessário para criar coisas tão incríveis quanto um espelho que refletia o desejo mais profundo de uma pessoa. A pedra filosofal caiu facilmente em suas mãos, afinal ela não estava realmente interessada em imortalidade _(além das implicações científicas, biológicas e psicológicas que poderiam explodir sua mente com teorias)_ ou ouro _(Ela era rica! Todos esses anos fingindo ser uma dama da sociedade eram realmente irônicos após essa descoberta),_ tanto quanto ela estava interessada no processo de criação da pedra em si, e o que o ramo da alquimia podia alcançar se algo como uma pedra filosofal tinha sido criada utilizando tal conhecimento _(Sim, ela estava realmente salivando)._

No final da noite, com a pedra perfeitamente salva dentro de seu baú excessivamente protegido _(Realmente era estúpido não proteger o máximo possível seus pertences. Ela tinha mil e uma razões para ser paranoica, quase todas elas geradas por sua mente brilhante criando possíveis cenários de sabotagem após descobrir sua fama e Infâmia no mundo mágico, bem como riqueza, todas razões plausíveis para alguém sabotá-la, quem diria que todos aqueles romances de política e nobreza viriam a calhar afinal?)_ Haesel e Hermione dormiram pacificamente em suas camas para acordar no dia seguinte e virar o nariz para o pânico subjacente da população docente de Hogwarts e a falta obvia de Dumbledore e Quirell no salão. Ambas completamente alheias ao fato de que Voldemort tinha estado possuindo seu professor de Defesa.

Haesel então usou uma coruja comum dos celeiros da escola, sua própria coruja era bastante única e visível, e ela preferia o máximo de sigilo, para enviar uma carta aos Flamel pedindo para encontrá-los, ou um intermediador _(com provas de que eram verídicos)_ durante o verão, fazendo alusões sutis sobre a pedra filosofal. Toda a carta é claro tinha sido redigida cuidadosamente para não incriminá-la de nada e ela tinha assinou como H. Evan, apenas no caso de interferência. Ela recebeu uma carta dois dias antes do final do ano escolar e imediatamente enviou um ponto de encontro numa sala protegida em Grigontes _(Que poderia confirmar a identidade dos negociadores de ambos os lados)_ uma semana após o início das férias.

O Verão foi um caso agitado, suas cartas estavam sendo extraviadas o que a fez ter que procurar uma outra forma de comunicação que não iria pirar seus parentes. Seu encontro com Penerelle Flamel foi como o esperado, após ter ambas as identidades cuidadosamente checada, Haesel foi direto ao ponto narrando os acontecimentos que a levaram a estar em posse do que ela aprendeu era uma cópia da pedra filosofal original, deixada como um chamariz, mais visível, e plausivelmente protegida para enganar o melhor dos ladrões (Não se vive 600 anos sem adquirir algumas boas habilidades afinal) e depois de muita conversa e negociação ambas saíram do estabelecimento contentes, Penerelle tinha respostas para a localização da pedra que aparentemente Dumbledore tinha roubado numa tentativa tola de protegê-la das mãos de Voldemort _(Como se ele, uma mera criança em comparação aos criadores e possuidores originais da pedra por seis séculos fosse fazer um trabalho melhor do que aqueles que protegeram a pedra por um longo tempo de milhares de mentes ambiciosas, Voldemort era, afinal, apenas o Lorde das Trevas atual. Um entre muitos.)_ e conseguido sua propriedade de volta, Haesel no entanto tinha ganhado a si mesma dois novos correspondentes e parcial tutores _(Ela teve que resistir a fazer uma dança da vitória ridícula quando Penerelle concordou em passar-lhe algum conhecimento, apesar de que ela sabia que levaria tempo para que qualquer um dos Flamel confiasse nela com qualquer coisa remotamente perto de magia de alto nível, ela estava em êxtase interior. O conhecimento histórico sozinho que ambos tinham acumulado era o suficiente para fazê-la se sentir como o gato que comeu o canário e ganhou o creme por dias! Sua biblioteca deve ser divina!)._ Ela também tinha feito algumas perguntas necessárias à mulher mais velha, tirando dúvidas sobre o mundo mágico que livros não poderia cobrir, e ninguém tinha se visto apto a explicar.

Logo após essa reunião Haesel tomou uma viagem de Flu para O Distrito Mágico, uma vila comercial e urbana mágica nos arredores da Irlanda, que faziam parte da Grã-Betanha Mágica, um lugar conhecido principalmente por puro sangues, ou pessoas que viveram décadas no mundo mágico. Mundanos Nascidos e Meio Sangues só descobrem que o Beco Diagonal é apenas um de muitos Distritos, Vilas, Mercados e áreas comerciais mágicas disponíveis anos após Hogwarts, alguns nunca descobrem. Algo que ela achava um absurdo. Todo esse preconceito e fanatismo sem sentido a deixava furiosa e frustrada com o mundo mágico. Magia era Magia, o que sangue tinha haver com nada disso? É claro que há famílias que preservam sua magia por muito tempo e merecem reconhecimento por seus triunfos, mas ser obsecado por isso, ao ponto de matar lentamente a si mesmos com endogamia e estupidez? Ao ponto de permitir desprezar outros seres mágicos por coisas tão simples como sangue? Era nojento. E por toda sua genialidade Haesel não tinha ideia de como começar a mudar séculos de hábitos e tradições. Ela tinha conhecimento. Sabia que toda mudança começava como revoluções. Uma mente se une a outras com um propósito em comum de dizer já chega! Eu não aceito! Isso tem que mudar! Mas, como? Ela não tinha ideia de como ser um Líder. Ou como começar uma revolução. Ela não era particularmente carismática ou social. A maioria das pessoas parecia irremediavelmente estúpidas para ela, Hermione era sua única verdadeira amiga, e ambas as garotas não tinham realmente certeza de como proceder com relações sociais. O máximo de socialização que Haesel tinha era uma grande mentira deliberada, e Hermione só tinha seus pais, valentões da escola primária, seus livros e Haesel como exemplo. Nenhuma delas estaria se tornando um grande líder em breve.

Haesel fez questão de abastecer sua biblioteca em crescimento o suficiente para durar-lhe. Tanto mágica e não mágica. Ela não teria sobrevivido o primeiro ano em Hogwarts sem a biblioteca da escola. Os livros atribuídos tinham durado um total de quatro dias antes mesmo de chegar ao castelo mágico, antes que ela teve que encontrar novo material de leitura.

Aulas de verão para manter-se com seus estudos Mundano ocuparam bastante do seu tempo, desde que o máximo de magia que ela poderia usar eram poções e leitura. E ter seus A Levels só poderia ser um benefício afinal. Manter suas opções abertas era a coisa inteligente a fazer, algo que Hermione estava feliz em concordar e seguir seu exemplo.

Ela fez questão de encontrar Hermione em visitas pelos museus e Bibliotecas de Londres durante as férias bem como conversar através dos espelhos de comunicação que Penerelle tinha indicado-la para comprar ao ouvir sobre seus problemas com cartas, junto com uma espelho e agenda encantada para transmitir mensagens entre si, para que ela pudesse conversar e aprender com a mulher com a França e Inglaterra entre ambas. Sua principal comunicação era com Hermione e Penerelle com a ocasional adição de Nicholas, quem ela descobriu ser bastante alegre e brincalhão, em oposição à personalidade severa e inteligente de sua esposa.

Descobrir que um elfo doméstico estava roubando suas cartas no verão foi irritante, quase tanto como sua razão para roubá-las. Felizmente ela conseguiu convencê-lo a cessar os roubos e deixando claro, que mesmo que houvesse alguma trama sinistra em Hogwarts ela não iria se envolver ativamente em nada e que sua única preocupação era adquirir conhecimento nada mais. Ela seria cuidadosa é claro, e iria manter a mente aberta para qualquer coisa suspeita, mas fora isso ela não estava interessada em problemas, especialmente problemas perigosos _(Sim, ela estava em negação. Na verdade ela manteve negando seu vício em mistérios, quebra cabeças, e aventuras complicadas até que o perigo foi embora com a morte de Voldemort e a falta de ação em sua vida começou a torná-la aborrecida. Mais tarde ela teorizou que Petúnia, Dumbledore e Voldemort tinham involuntariamente a viciaram em adrenalina com a obsessão com a chata normalidade constante, tentativas de assassinato e tentativas de manipulação e 'treinamento' inadvertido. Ela teve um bom riso quando isso cruzou sua mente)._

Os primeiros meses em Hogwarts foram perfeitamente normais. Até o incidente no Halloween onde toda a normalidade desapareceu. É claro que o professor de Defesa era irritante, mas facilmente manipulado à distância ou evitado, toda a coisa com Herdeiro da Sonserina era interessante. Embora ficou insuportavelmente irritante depois que ela foi revelada como uma ofidioglota e imediatamente ela era a primeira suspeita de estar atacando os alunos. Ela teve que fisicamente se conter em várias ocasiões para não destruir verbalmente algum dos pequenos idiotas que ela estava cercada, em algumas outras, no caso de Draco Malfoy e Ronald Weasley tentativa de agressão e Homicídio eram uma possível realidade que ela teve que se conter constantemente, foi um ano que testou sua paciência ao máximo, especialmente quando ela não poderia ler sem algum idiota interromper, e todos os olhares e vigia constante estavam levando sua paranoia para níveis nucleares. Quando Hermione e Luna, suas duas melhores _amigas (Luna sendo a recente adição ao seu grupo de desajustados)_ se tornaram uma das vítimas ela estava se sentindo literalmente assassina. Sua paciência estava em seus estágios finais, e se havia uma coisa que a definia era possessiva. Haesel era uma cadela possessiva de tudo que ela possuía, seus amigos faziam parte dessa lista, e posse era o mais forte sentimento que ela podia lembrar de sentir, tudo o resto era pálido, um fluxo constante de apatia. Claro, raiva assassina poderia ser adicionado a lista de emoções que ela possuía, mas era uma queima lenta em ebulição que levava tempo para se formar completamente. No entanto uma vez formada ela era uma cadela cruel e viciosa, como provado quando ela sem remorso empurrou Lockhart como isca na câmara dos segredos antes de descer a si mesma em busca de suas meninas. A pele de Cobra gigante foi uma água fria em sua cara que acalmou sua mente e emoções dando-lhe uma clareza de pensamentos que lhe permitiu pensar mais claramente. Ela tinha que admitir que Tom Riddle era uma vista bastante agradável, embora ela não podia apreciá-lo corretamente com seus hormônios recém descobertos, sob sua fúria interior, e cálculo frio, para salvar as únicas pessoas quem ela nunca se preocuparia em arriscar sua vida. Usando Lockhart como brinquedo de mastigação para a cobra rei, deixou Riddle chocado o suficiente com sua frieza para permitir-lhe agarrar sua ancora e jogar em uma caixa que era o ponto zero da magia. Algo que ela tinha comprado durante o verão e felizmente tinha vindo a calhar. Com a ligação entre o diário e as três meninas pré-adolescentes cortada e o basilisco ocupado aproveitando uma refeição cheia na forma de seu professor covarde, Haesel rapidamente levitou Gina, Luna e Hermione fora da câmara antes de selá-la a distância até que ela tivesse uma forma plausível de lidar com a cobra.

O que aconteceu cerca de três dias depois quando o conjunto de galos que ela encomendou por coruja chegou e ela desceu à câmara e de uma distância segura permitiu o canto dos animais derrotar o predador muito maior, mantendo-os cantando por bastante tempo no caso de haver mais surpresas Haesel procedeu à armazenar o corpo da serpente bem como qualquer pele descamada, afinal algo tão antigo e poderoso tinha que ter algum valor, e de acordo com as Leis era seu por direito de conquista.

Ao todo este foi o ano em que ela decidiu que a maioria da população do mundo mágico eram ovelhas facilmente manipuladas e influenciadas, portanto confiar neles, principalmente em sua opinião pública era estúpido e suicida, duas coisas que ela não era. O que ela era no entanto, era astuta e inteligente, por isso ela tinha começado a planejar. Planos para tudo. De longo à curto prazo, planos para todas as situações que ela poderia imaginar, o que era muitas. Ela tinha mesmo criado algumas identidades falsas em ambos os mundos caso ela precisasse desaparecer. França e Nova Zelândia eram lugares maravilhosos para se esconder, especialmente em sua comunidade mágica. Enquanto a comunidade do Japão era mais fechada, não a fazia menos ansiosa para conhecer melhor tudo sobre sua cultura, tanto mágica ou não. O Japão era, afinal um país cheio de cultura e conhecimento, algo que ela estava ansiosa para explorar assim que tivesse a chance _(Aleluia – Ou melhor, Merry Meet, como era magicamente correto dizer- para habilidades mentais incríveis que lhe impedia aprender novas línguas fácilmente, e poções que ajudavam a assimilar o conhecimento mais rápido bem como diminuir suas dores de cabeça após sobrecarregar seu cérebro com informação)._

Finalmente um novo verão veio ao redor, e Haesel fez um ótimo negócio com os Goblins aparentemente, enquanto carne de basilisco tinha nenhum valor para bruxos eram uma iguaria entre a raça guerreira, especialmente um tão antigo. Os olhos, a pele, e os venenos foram armazenados de forma segura para não apodrecer até que ela tivesse alguma utilidade real para eles e com muito mais dinheiro em sua conta, promessas de futuros negócios rentáveis e uma relação mais amigáveis com a raça de banqueiros, Haesel teve um ótimo começo de verão.

Vir a conhecer sobre Sirius Black atenuou ligeiramente sua emoção, algo que a levou a procurar mais registros e informações sobre o homem que aparentemente traiu sua família para a Voldemort, o que levantou sinos de alerta em sua mente ao descobrir que o homem não teve um julgamento.

Esse conhecimento foi o início de Haesel na política, começando com uma viagem ao Grigontes onde ela foi informada que como ultima herdeira de duas casas Nobres _(Aparentemente ela era Herdeira de Sirius Black quem era o chefe da Casa Black, o que levantou ainda mais suspeita afinal porque nomear alguém que você iria trair à morte seu único herdeiro?)_ ela poderia arquivar um pedido de emancipação. O conhecimento de que ela tinha um Guardião mágico, foi novo, bem como o fato de que aparentemente o diretor de sua escola possuía o título. Foi bastante suspeito, peças e mais peças foram se encaixando em sua cabeça formando uma imagem que ela gostava nenhum pouco, especialmente depois de perceber que Dumbledore estava falhando em seus deveres como guardião. Ele nunca tinha lhe ensinado nada sobre suas obrigações como uma Herdeira de uma família Nobre ou mesmo mencionado sua herança em tudo, deixando-a na ignorância.

Ela teve que tomar tempo de seu verão para contratar um tutor que poderia ensiná-la cultura e política puro sangue, gestão de negócios e qualquer coisa que ela precisava saber para adquirir o título de Lady, e garantir sua emancipação.

Sua tutora veio na forma de Lady Ariadne Zabini. Uma puro sangue conhecida, de uma família neutra, uma mulher forte que ela poderia aprender a respeitar. Através de Lady Ariadne Haesel tinha conhecido o encantador Blaise Zabini, e ela tinha passado quase tanto tempo com ele naquele verão quanto ela passou tendo aulas com sua mãe.

Levou mais tempo do que ela desejava, aprender todo o básico, política, cultura e negócios era cheia de nuances e pequenos detalhes que enquanto ela podia lembrar, era mais difícil de incorporar ativamente, e tornar natural. Portanto ela decidiu continuar as aulas durante seu tempo livre em Hogwarts, com a ajuda de Blaise, Conselhos úteis de Ariadne através de espelhos de comunicação à Noite, e mais tarde durante o ano, através de Blaise, Daphne Greengrass e Tracy Davis, outras duas Sonserinas que ela poderia respeitar, numa lista aparentemente crescente, o que foi uma surpresa afinal, entre toda a estupidez e fanatismo entre Malfoy, Snape e os filhotes de comensais da Morte, a reputação pública da casa não era a melhor. Mas Ariadne e Blaise a tinha convertido para o lado mais cinza das coisas, e conhecer as cobras tinha lhe dado nova apreciação à sua companhia _(Finalmente, pessoas que ela poderia manter conversas inteligentes! Luna e Hermione foram ótimas, mas entre todas as teorias de conspiração e criaturas que poderiam ou não existir, e discussões acadêmicas, ela precisava de novas formas de conversa inteligente)._ Blaise lhe oferecia uma presença masculina que lhe ajudava a aprender a interagir com o sexo oposto, especialmente com ele assumindo a maior parte das aulas de sua mãe, além de ser uma cobaia para suas tentativas de flerte _(Isso era algo muito importante na opinião de ambos os Zabinis, flerte era uma grande presença na hora de manipular pessoas se usado corretamente)_ algo que ela estava melhorando a cada dia na presença do moreno, que era reconhecidamente o príncipe do flerte, com Ariadne sendo a rainha. Daphne com a ajuda de Tracy lhe ajudou com os deveres de herdeira, e controle de emoções, introduzindo-a à oclumência, algo definitivamente necessário na opinião de todos os seus tutores/amigos.

Foi só quando Sirius Black supostamente atacou o castelo no 31 de outubro, quando ela estava participando do ritual de tradicional de Samhaim com Blaise, Daphne, Tracy, Luna e Hermione _(Um hábito que tanto Ariadne, quanto o resto de seus amigos Sonserinos estavam tentando incutir nela era comemorar feriados mágicos ao invés de cristãos. Fazia sentido afinal, a religião cristã condenava bruxos e bruxas (Ou seja: Ela) como filhos de satanás e sua igreja tinha os condenado à ser queimado em piras, antes que a sociedade mágica se separasse da sociedade comum.)_ que ela decidiu que era hora de agir.

Os dementadores eram malditos irritantes afinal, e ela tinha sido irada por horas, mesmo dias, ao descobrir sobre as criaturas vis e sua presença perto da escola. Quem tinha sido o idiota responsável para colocar criaturas que geravam sentimentos de medo, frio, tristeza, depressão e desesperança, numa escola? Será que esses imbecis beligerantes não sabiam que pré-adolescentes e adolescentes eram cheios de desequilíbrio hormonal e distúrbios emocionais?

Então ela pacientemente esperado a semana de Yule vir ao redor, e assinado seu nome na lista de pessoas que iria passar o feriado em casa. Ela é claro, não iria para os Dursley, ao invés disso ela iria ficar com Ariadne e Blaise, desde que ela iria estar tratando de negócios Mágicos, não comemorando o feriado _(Embora ela ainda iria participar dos rituais de Yule por insistência de ambos os Zabinis)._

Ela colocou as coisas em movimento, pedindo uma reunião particular com o Ministro, a quem ela tinha conhecido no início do verão ao visitar o Beco Diagonal, portanto ela tinha certeza de que ele iria recebê-la.

Como esperado, o convite foi aceito e uma reunião marcada. Na noite seguinte ela, juntamente com Ariadne e Blaise se encontraram sentados em um restaurante mágico altamente respeitável e particular em espera para o Ministro da Magia chegar.

Quando o homem finalmente chegou, e as graças sociais iniciais estavam fora do caminho, o quarteto jantou pacificamente, com conversa mínima sem realmente muita importância. Foi após o jantar quando o ultimo das sobremeças tinha acabado e tudo que restavam eram bebidas que as conversar sérias realmente começaram.

Abordar o assunto de Sirius Black foi fácil, tocar no assunto da falta de julgamento foi um pouco mais trabalhoso desde que o homem parecia tentar evitar a todo custo o assunto, e por mais que Cornélius Fudge fosse um homem sem senso comum e uma inteligência duvidosa, ele ainda era um político, e mágico ou não políticos sabiam como desviar, enrolar e enganar seu caminho ao redor como o melhor dos golpistas.

Levou bastante manipulação, coberta por adulação e falsa compreensão (Ela estava finalmente compreendendo o quão complicado a política realmente era, e como suas máscaras, mentiras e manipulações eram importantes para sobreviver nesse campo, seu pequeno jogo de fingir em Little Whimming era nada comparado à política real. Felizmente ela tinha uma ótima professora) antes que Fudge fosse confortável o suficiente para derramar suas tripas, e ainda mais manipulação, e praticamente dizendo-lhe passo a passo do que fazer para convencer homem à fazer a coisa certa. Primeiro era tirar os dementadores da escola. Uma longa explicação sobre psicologia, Hormônios, Adolescentes e Depressão depois o homem concordou, parecendo admirado e um pouco intimidado com seu conhecimento, algo que funcionou em seu favor por enquanto, mas ela tinha que ter cuidado, para fazer a maioria das coisas soar como sugestões, não parecer mais inteligente que o Ministro em si (Algo que foi realmente difícil, ela era uma boa atriz, mas isso estava testando seus limites), e se pudesse fazê-lo acreditar que as ideias que ela tinha criado, eram obras dele para facilitar as coisas e aumentar seu ego. Ele concordou em colocar aurores no lugar de Dementadores, e então começar uma campanha pública através do Profeta para ajudar seus planos. O plano de divulgar aos jornais, que ele tinha descoberto que Sirius Black nunca teve um julgamento, e queria corrigir as coisas legalmente, dando-lhe um julgamento público, com direito à Veritasserum e penseiras, com Madame Amélia Bones _(Recomendação de Ariadne)_ como Juiza, era um objetivo duplo, para alertar Black sobre as coisas, e garantir que o político não volte atrás com o negócio, para salvar sua pele. A partir daí foi apenas uma questão de falar doce. Uma garantia de que o público o veria como um líder justo, que lutava pela verdade e justiça, não importa se Sirius fosse inocente ou culpado, se ele fosse inocente, Fudge tinha corrigido um erro do governo anterior e salvado um homem inocente de mais tormento, se ele fosse culpado, Fudge tinha garantido que haveria justiça, para todos em seu governo, e deixando claro que todo cidadão tinha direito à um julgamento justo, mesmo se fosse culpado. A promessa de dar uma declaração à imprensa afirmando seu apoio ao homem, sem falar de seu voto na Suprema Corte como Lady Potter, _(E Provavelmente Lady Black também, mas ela achou melhor não mencionar este último)_ sutilmente revelando seu recém ganho estatuto como chefe da Casa mais Nobre e Justa Potter, embora era difícil dizer se Fudge tinha conseguido pegar nas implicações sutis, a promessa de apoio público era boa o suficiente para ele, embora, e tinha quebrado completamente suas defesas. Haesel tinha apenas garantido que ele ganhasse as próximas eleições, e ele era mais que feliz em seguir sua palavra se ela continuasse a dar-lhe tais grandes benefícios.

No fim, eles se despediram, e seguiram seus caminho separados, fazendo planos de manter a comunicação aberta, e manter seus planos alinhados.

Ariadne tinha se declarado definitivamente orgulhosa de sua pequena Aprendiz, declarando que era hora de levar sua 'formação' um entalhe ou dois. O sorriso ligeiramente sádico da mulher não foi reconfortante. Nem o olhar correspondente no rosto de seu filho.

Ela rapidamente descobriu que o sadismo geral exibido mais abertamente por ambos os Zabini. Sadismo era realmente algo comum com aqueles dois, mas geralmente era escondido por camadas e mais camadas de doçura, gentileza, flerte e comportamento amigável, Ariadne totalmente merecia seu título de Viúva Negra, embora em sua opinião, ela era mais como a Super Espiã/Heroína, dos Comics da Marvel, do que a tradicional mulher golpista que casava então matava seus maridos por suas fortunas. Oh, Ariadne totalmente poderia encantar e matar um homem fora da sua fortuna, mas a graça assassina, e comportamento terrivelmente astuto e predatório da mulher só a lembrava imensamente de Natasha Romanov e nada iria convencê-la do contrário. Na verdade quando ela descobriu que 'subir um entalhe ou dois' em sua formação com a mulher significava tornar aulas de flerte, para aulas de sedução, treinamento físico _(Resistência, força, velocidade)_ incluindo aulas de como usar armas, começando por punhais, mas promessas de aprender coisas como espadas, arco e flecha, várias outras armas, incluindo a forma não convencional de como transformar tudo ao seu redor em uma arma, desde uma pena para uma porção de comida. Na verdade, aulas de duelos, mil vezes melhores do que as que ela recebia em Hogwarts, aulas que ao invés de apenas lhe fazer engolir teoria após teoria, e ordená-la a praticar, realmente colocava seu cérebro para trabalhar, não apenas em aprender a usar suas armas (incluindo, os punhos e sua varinha), mas para ser inteligente ao usar isso.

 _Pensar antes de agir, e quando agir seja em seu benefício máximo._ Era algo que Ariadne repetia o tempo todo durante suas aulas. Como um lema pessoal, que Haesel estava mais que feliz em assumir como seu. Seguido logo de perto com: _Esteja sempre atento aos seus arredores, saiba exatamente onde você está, com quem você está. E se você não souber, descubra o mais rápido possível._ E : _Informação é tudo. Seja sempre aquele com mais._

Aulas de veneno que abrangia, tanto venenos comuns, venenos mágicos e seus antídotos, como fazer veneno fora de qualquer coisa, botânica e herbologia avançada, ainda mais do que ela tinha estudado na escola primária, Hogwarts ou em seus livros, e poções.

Com o aumento em sua carga de trabalho, além de ser convencida de que Ariadne Zabini era a encarnação viva de Natasha Romanov _(Ela tinha dito isso a mulher, que foi bastante divertida ao ser apresentada aos comics, em especial as que seu homólogo Viúva Negra aparecia, e mais tarde tinha confidenciado que Natasha e Clint eram seus favoritos, seguido de perto por Tony Stark simplesmente porque ela apreciava sua astúcia, inteligência e flerte constante, mesmo afirmando que se ele realmente existisse ela totalmente iria atrás dele),_ Haesel também estava em conflito em sua opinião de sua mentora, por um lado Ariadne era uma enviada dos deuses, um anjo na terra dedicado a ajudá-la a melhorar a si mesma sem reservas, por outro lado a mulher era maldade pura ao ensinar. Vindo com os castigos, punições e consequências mais terríveis e criativos caso ela não cumprisse suas expectativas, e fazendo questão de mencionar um monte desses em sua faixa de audição como motivação. Haesel tinha certeza de que a mulher tinha muitos outros planos diabólicos que ela não estava ciente, nem queria saber (a menos que estivesse sendo usado contra alguém que não seja ela, especialmente se for alguém que ela não goste, aí seria divino. Sim. O Sadismo Zabini era contagioso se exposto à alguém em longos períodos de tempo. Sim. Ela tinha totalmente sido contaminada. Não. Ela não se importava em fazer parte do seu pequeno clube de sádicos.

O fim do Yule veio rápido, e estar nas dependências de Hogwarts não aliviou nem um pouco sua carga de trabalho. O currículo de Hogwarts foi fácil de manter, mas ela tinha várias outras ocupações, como manter-se com seus estudos mundanos, algo que tinha sido reservado para seu verões, mas com a entrada de Ariadne em sua vida, seus planos de verão eram agora decididos pela mulher mais velha e ocupados por seus ensinamentos, portanto ela tinha que manter-se com seus estudos mundanos durante o ano letivo e apenas tomar seus testes durante as férias, felizmente ela tinha sido permitida pular algumas classes, porque a taxa lenta do currículo iria levá-la louca se ela tivesse que segui-lo. Em cima disso ela tinha que se manter com as aulas que vinha recebendo de Daphne, Tracy, Blaise, Ariadne _(O rapaz moreno certamente alertaria a mulher mais velha se ela estava afrouxando, e a mulher parecia ter um conhecimento sobrenatural sobre cada coisa que ela fazia, especialmente se fosse algo errado, como falhar em uma tarefa indicada pela mulher. Ela realmente não queria imaginar suas punições),_ sem falar na correspondência constante com Penerelle e Nicholas, que nunca deixavam de fazê-la jurar e abençoar seu conhecimento épico, e prometer secar suas mentes de seu conhecimento _(Ou tentar!)_.

Os artigos que Fudge tinha lançado causaram bastante barulho, especialmente quando Black foi capturado por um dos aurores ao redor do castelo. Haesel tinha sido convidada ao julgamento, que foi muito como ela tinha previsto, com Black, seu padrinho, tendo sido declarado inocente, recebendo um formal pedido de desculpa e uma grande soma de galeões para compensar o encarceramento ilegal, sua conta no St. Mungos e quaisquer tratamentos médicos que ele teria que passar por conta de sua prisão prolongada, também, seria paga pelo ministério. O homem tinha realmente chorou ao ser declarado livre, logo depois de amaldiçoar o ministério por colocá-lo na prisão sem provas e agradecer Auror Bones e Ministro Fudge por lhe dar um julgamento. Logo depois ele exigiu ver Haesel, quem tinha claramente decidido que o homem estava emocionalmente perturbado e precisaria de muitas sessões com um psicólogo para ajudá-lo através de seus problemas.

Depois de ser garantido uma visita supervisionada de Haesel o homem se deixou ser levado para o St. Mungus, para um tratamento médico muito atrasado. Haesel enquanto isso estava cumprindo sua promessa à Fudge de dar uma declaração à imprensa elogiando-o por garantir a liberdade de seu padrinho, e dizendo o quanto ela admirava sua busca realmente inspiradora pela justiça. Foi ligeiramente mais fácil mentir por entre os dentes do que tinha sido durante o jantar com o homem algumas semanas atrás, foi no entanto difícil dar toda sua declaração com um rosto perfeitamente sério, colocar todas as inflexões vocais e faciais para coincidir com as palavras ensaiadas para cumprir seu objetivo atual, mas não amarrá-la no longo prazo. Mas ela estava ficando melhor, oclumência ajudava bastante.

Na verdade, oclumência era, na verdade, um dos, se não _o,_ ramo de magia favorito. Runas, no entanto, competia ferozmente por esse posto, eles eram apenas tão versátil. Aritmância era um assunto bastante interessante, utilizava números para uma série de razões, como adivinhar por cálculo certas coisas _(Na verdade, Aritmância em sua opinião era como uma versão matemática de ser uma cartomante, muito mais útil, com muito mais resultados do que as aulas de adivinhação real se as reclamações de seus companheiros de casa que escolheram tomar o curso eram para ser acreditadas),_ aritmância era também essencial na criação de novos feitiços, algo que ela estava definitivamente interessada, e adicionando runas para o tema, ela teria Alas e como criá-las, algo que ela também estava interessada. Mas, runas... Ah, com runas ela poderia fazer praticamente tudo. Ela só precisava de conhecimento, precisão, prática e ideias, todos os quais ela tinha, ou poderia ter em abundância. Ela era excelente em defesa e quase tão boa com poções _(Ela teve bastante prática durante os verões e tempo livre, apesar das tentativas de sabotagem de Snape e Malfoy)_ No entanto oclumência era muito útil. Útil o bastante para fazê-la ser sua área da magia favorita. Com oclumência ela tinha melhorado bastante a si mesma. O processo de criação das proteções mentais que todo mundo imagina quando pensa no assunto era mais complicado do que parecia. Por isso havia tão poucas pessoas que conseguiam ter sucesso na área. Mas oclumência era uma área mental, e sua mente era definitivamente sua maior arma.

Primeiro ela teve que passar por horas e horas de meditar, todas as manhãs e todas as noites. Foi uma parte muito frustrante para alguém acostumado a estar com a cabeça sempre cheia com mil pensamentos correndo em velocidades que dariam enxaquecas permanentes em pessoas comuns, limpar a mente de qualquer pensamento consciente era muito difícil. Especialmente porque quanto mais ela meditava, mais ela se tornava ciente de sua magia e de toda a magia realmente. Seja do castelo, das pessoas, das plantas, das poções, dos animais ou apenas do ar ao seu redor, e sentir toda essa magia tornava difícil apenas não se perder no fluxo, ao invés de manter o foco concentrado em meditar e aprofundar-se em sua mente até encontrar seu escape mental.

O escape mental de cada pessoa era diferente. Mesmo pessoas tão parecidas como os gêmeos Weasley, deveriam ter lugares diferentes, isso acontece porque o escape mental de cada pessoa representa tudo que ela é. Sua personalidade, seus medos, seus gostos e desgosto, suas experiências passadas...

Haesel não sabia exatamente o que estava esperando encontrar em sua mente então ela não estava muito surpreendida ou muito decepcionada ao encontrar-se de repente em uma representação mental de como ela imaginava Avalon, a antiga cidade Mágica onde se dizia que Merlin e Morgana tinham vivido antes de encontrar-se em Camelot. A cidade em si não existia mais, pelo menos ao conhecimento do mundo bruxo, e tanto quando o mundo trouxa estava em causa, nunca tivesse existido, portanto suas ideias do lugar eram baseada em livros, não apenas aqueles de fatos crus, mas romances, sobre o assunto.

Ela estava de pé diante de um castelo majestoso que colocava Hogwarts a vergonha simplesmente porque este não era um velho e empoeirado lugar, mas sim um brilhante, limpo, e mesmo que não tinha a aparência de recém construído, ainda parecia novo. Um ar inconfundível de Nobreza e Magia era notável ao redor da construção.

Ao seu redor era um jardim cheio de roseiras, com inúmeras rosas coloridas, a maioria delas em tons de branco, vermelho, preto e cinza, mas haviam algumas especiais, como a única rosa especialmente roxa que a fazia lembrar, estranhamente de Blaise, ou a rosa azul lapiz-lazuli que a lembrava de Daphne, ou a rosa âmbar que a lembrava de Hermione, ou a colorida como um arco-íris que era apenas como Luna e a rosa em um tom de verde claro que lembrava-lhe de Tracy. Havia também aquela rosa vermelha, muito maior do que todas as outras, cercada por várias rosas menores, que parecia lançar uma aura exatamente como Ariadne. Haviam várias outras também, representando as pessoas em sua vida, como a rosa negra parecendo terrivelmente doente, mas ainda resistindo e melhorando que ela tinha certeza era uma representação de Sirius.

Um campo de grama verde se estendia após o jardim até parar onde uma floresta que realmente parecia bela e sobrenatural como ela imaginava uma floresta mágica deveria ser, nada como a floresta da Morte que parecia apenas como a Floresta Negra da Alemanha, embora não tão épica, afinal, a floresta Negra teve vários contos incríveis contados sobre si.

O próximo passo Após encontrar seu espaço mental eram as memórias. Catalogá-las e organizá-las. Foi uma tarefa especialmente tedioso para ela desde que sua memória eidética a permitia lembrar de um monte de coisas triviais.

A forma de catalogar memórias, não era, ao contrário da crença popular, apenas ir ao redor tocando qualquer objeto mental à vista, não, a forma correta seria seguir os caminhos de memória naturais em sua mente, que estariam sempre lá até que ela pudesse catalogar a memória cuidadosamente à distância.

O caminho, assim como o espaço mental, era diferente para as pessoas. Algumas tinham estradas ou trilhas, outras tinham portas, que passavam de memória à Memória. A única porta visível em seu caminho, era a porta do castelo portanto era o lugar mais provável que ela iria procurar suas memórias.

O Processo de visualização e organização tinha levado meses. Ainda mais do que o tempo que ela tinha levado para conseguir chegar em seu escape mental. Na verdade o fim de seu terceiro ano veio e se foi, e ela ainda estava trabalhando em suas memórias. Era mais rápido do que o normal é claro, mas ainda era terrivelmente lento em sua opinião. Daphne, Blaise e Tracy ainda estavam catalogando suas memórias também, tendo feito isso desde o ano antes de vir para Hogwarts como era tradicional para crianças Sangue Puro, e enquanto eles estavam quase no fim de catalogar todos os 13 à 14 anos de memórias, nenhum deles tinha afirmado progredir tão rápido nessa fase. Felizmente apenas encontrar o escape e o processo de catalogar memórias os tornava mais sensíveis a intrusões, mesmo que suas proteções mentais ainda não eram tão boas.

Estranhamente, suas memórias pareciam começar apenas com a manhã em que ela acordou em uma cesta na porta de sua tia. Nada antes disso era nebuloso e apenas não disponível. Um monte de teorias rondou sua mente com essa informação, talvez algo que aconteceu antes disso tinha causado suas memórias apagarem? Ou na verdade sido a causa de sua excelente memória, o que fazia suas memórias de um bebê normal anteriores pareceres falhas e escurecidas quando comparadas às memórias cristalinas que ela tinha agora? Será que a maldição da morte tinha algum efeito adverso à sua mente?

Ela tinha enviado uma carta a seus tios antes informando que ela não iria passar o verão com eles, e recebeu uma confirmação alegre de seus parentes masculinos, e um pedido de fachada de sua tia, para o qual ela enviou vários panfletos falsos de uma escola de verão para superdotados na França antes de proceder à empacotar os poucos pertences que ela tinha fora de seu baú seguro e viajar de volta para Londres pelo Expresso de Hogwarts.

Ela iria passar o verão com os Zabinis novamente, por insistência de Ariadne _(Não que ela tivesse protestado muito)._

Ela também iria visitar Sirius durante o verão, embora ainda seriam visitas supervisionadas, como seu encontro a manhã após o julgamento foi. Tinha sido um caso um pouco desconfortável para Haesel, ela não estava acostumada a contato corporal fora das breves interações com seus amigos, ou as aulas de flerte e sedução, Sirius, no entanto, era uma pessoa muito tátil _(Algo que ela tinha descoberto ser algo que sua forma animaga tinha influenciado bastante)_ e todos os toques e abraços era algo novo, não exatamente ruim, mas... Era desconfortável.

Em fim, logo após o encontro, onde ela tinha convencido Sirius a visitar um psicólogo, principalmente com pequenas manipulações, que ela não se sentiu nem um pouco mal de usar contra o homem. Ele estava apenas um fio de distância de ter um surto psicótico real, especialmente se envolvesse, o agora declarado traidor, quem também tinha sido capturado pelos aurores com Sirius, mas escapado horas depois sem que ninguém percebesse até que fosse tarde de mais, Peter Pettigrew. Portanto, ela não sentia-se culpada por ameaçar Sirius com sua presença _(ou a falta dela)_ para fazê-lo cuidar de si mesmo. Ela pessoalmente tinha rastreado um antigo Ravenclaw nascido trouxa, quem tinha sido esperto e mantido seus estudos trouxas, algo que veio a calhar quando ele descobriu suas opções limitadas no mundo bruxo após Hogwarts, e concluiu o ensino superior, formando-se como um psicólogo renomado. Ele era perfeito para Sirius, afinal ele tinha conhecimento do mundo mágico, e não iria trancar o homem em uma cela acolchoada por isso.

Seu verão foi relativamente calmo, ou pelo menos tão calmo quando seus horários cheios lhe permitiam, entre todas as correspondências com o Ministro, Sirius, os Flamel bem como seus amigos, gerir suas finanças, manter-se com suas aulas trouxas e mágicas, ela tinha pouco tempo livre.

As únicas coisa que quebrou sua monotonia de verão, foram a Copa Mundial de Quadribol _(Que Blaise e Ariadne tinham insistido que ela assistisse, informando-a que seria uma boa experiência cultural, e que lhe daria mais cobaias para flertas, com todos aqueles bruxos Irlandeses e Russos que estariam presentes)_ e a notícia sobre o Torneio Tribruxo.

Por mais que ela não fosse o maior fã de Quadribol, ela tinha que admitir que o jogo foi interessante, e os bruxos estrangeiros que ela tinha flertado descaradamente em qualquer oportunidade tinham entretido-a por um tempo, mas ela tinha sido terrivelmente aborrecida quando a confusão sobre um ataque de Comensais da Morte causou pânico nas massas após o jogo. Ela tinha, junto com seus amigos, rapidamente recolhido suas coisas e tomado uma chave de portal de volta para a mansão Zabini, onde eles passaram o resto da noite diante de uma lareira, desfrutando de um delicioso chocolate suíço _(Ela estava viciada!)_ e comentando sobre a estupidez das pessoas mágicas em geral.

Fora isso o verão foi como o esperado e logo ela estava de volta à Hogwarts para seu quarto ano, que era essencialmente inútil, afinal ela já conhecia todo o currículo, mas infelizmente Hogwarts não tinha um programa acelerado para prodígios _(É claro, a média de inteligência geral da maioria dos bruxos era abaixo da média comum esperada! Prodígios eram ainda mais raros no mundo da magia)_ , portanto ela estava presa no castelo velho por mais alguns anos.

O novo professor de defesa era bastante competente, em comparação com seus antecessores com a breve exceção de Lupin, portanto, por um oportunidade rara, a classe não foi completamente inútil. Ela achou terrivelmente estúpido dos organizadores do Torneio, reter a informação sobre o campeonato em si até o ultimo momento possível, então apenas expor todos os alunos no tempo frio cortante do inverno nas montanhas irlandesas _(especialmente porque o que custa usar alguns feitiços de aquecimento?)_. Sua opinião sobre isso só aumentou quando os estrangeiros fizeram um show belo de magia, enquanto Hogwarts apenas ficou lá sem fazer nada. O torneio era, obviamente um concurso internacional para decidir qual a escola era melhor, e qual aluno mais hábil, Hogwarts, obviamente já estava perdendo. Tivesse a informação sido liberada mais cedo, os próprios alunos de Hogwarts teriam a oportunidade de colocar um show para as outras escolas, mas é claro, por conta da omissão estúpida dos organizadores _(Realmente, que estúpido! Todos os alunos das outras escolas sabiam do torneio por meses! Porque apenas os alunos de Hogwarts não estavam informados?)._

Atitude arrogante dos estudantes de Beauxbattons, quem tinham escolhido compartilhar a mesa de sua casa, era ligeiramente insultante, mas não suficiente para que ela poupasse algo além do mais breve pensamento aborrecido ao assunto antes de retornar a sua refeição enquanto ouvindo Luna e Hermione divagarem sobre tudo, em especial o torneio, e que possíveis criaturas estariam nele, ambas discutindo o recorrente conflito sobre quais criaturas existiam e quais não.

A Noite da Seleção de Campeões, foi a primeira vez que o torneio lhe trouxe algo além de leve interesse e aborrecimento. Quando seu nome saiu da taça, ela poderia jurar que sua vista tinha ido vermelho, pela onda momentânea de fúria que sacudiu através do seu corpo. A Primeira vez que ela sentiu algo tão forte desde seu segundo ano, na verdade, embora ela se recuperou rapidamente tendo muito mais controle emocional do que seu auto 12 anos de idade.

Ela tinha calmamente caminhado para a sala adjacente onde os outros campeões esperavam, embora era claro para quem a conhecia que seus passos eram muito mais predatórios que o normal enquanto sua fúria em chamas quentes se tornava uma queima lenta de perigo para qualquer um que conseguisse fazê-la descarregá-la em si.

 _Como ousam! Ela tinha nenhum interesse em participar diretamente desses joguinhos estúpidos! Ela tinha coisas mais importantes para tratar! Quando eu descobrir quem foi o responsável, haverá um inferno a pagar!_ Isso foi, é claro, seguido de inúmeras ideias sádicas do que fazer com o tolo estúpido quem achava que podia manipulá-la quando encontrá-lo. Ela não estava tão irritada com o fato que ela tinha que participar do torneio, mas sim por que alguém achou que tinha direito de decidir seu curso de ação, e se havia algo que ela poderia reivindicar odiar honestamente, era falta de controle em suas ações, especialmente quando havia alguém por trás da cortina acreditando que ela era sua marionete. Dumbledore, era é claro um dos suspeitos, o velho tinha tentado sutilmente guiá-la desde o início, embora ela era esperta de mais para cair na maioria dos seus truques, ele pode estar se sentindo impaciente. E mesmo se ele não foi o único a inserir seu nome, ele era o responsável por impedir que isso aconteça portanto, era parte sua culpa. Ela com certeza não estava descartando-o como culpado ou possivelmente cúmplice, querendo ou não, o velho tinha mão nisso.

Suas súbitas suspeitas contra Dumbledore, vinha principalmente de lógica e dedução, bem como uma reflexão de suas ações. Ela sempre foi cautelosa com o homem, mas sua conversa no início do ano letivo tinha deixado uma marca de paranoia em sua mente.

Não só o velho tinha a audácia de questionar seus planos de verão, e tentar ordená-la a ficar com seus parentes mesmo que ela não era mais legalmente um menor, mesmo jogando o fato de que ele era seu guardião mágico para tentar influenciar suas decisões, para o qual ela rebateu com o fato de que ela era Lady Potter e ele tinha absolutamente nada a dizer em seus negócios fora de uma relação profissional. Para adicionar insulto a injúria, o tempo todo ela teve que manter expulsando suas tentativas de ler sua mente com legilimência _(Que era ilegal usado sobre qualquer um sem permissão, especialmente uma 14 anos de idade Lady Potter)_ E devido ao fato de que suas defesas ainda não estava completas e sua experiência em defender-se de intrusões mentais era pouca, ela tinha sentido uma enxaqueca constante por dias depois, colocando-a em um humor vicioso e cruel, quem tinha colocado mais de uma pessoa em lágrimas com suas observações cortantes.

Ela tinha sido cruel e sarcástica ao responder às observações desdenhosas da campeã francesa, que simplesmente não sabia quando calar e ser agradável. E foi especialmente ofendida quando tanto Dumbledore quanto o juiz estúpido do Torneio acho que era aceitável colocar suas mãos imundas em sua pessoa, ainda mais com um toque de grosseria e violência. Ela tinha empurrado ambos a distância brevemente cuspindo repreensões por entre os dentes que se resumiu a chamá-los de macacos incivilizados sem um pingo de educação e etiqueta, que não sabiam como tratar uma dama, e que se eles colocassem uma mão sobre ela novamente ela iria levantar um caos, afinal, ela era Lady Potter, um título que exigia respeito. Os dois outros diretores foram muito mais calmos e educados com suas acusações à Dumbledore sobre haver um quarto campeão, algo que ela observou com satisfação sádica, principalmente por causa de seus olhares cautelosos. Nenhum deles queria vítima de sua língua de víbora afinal.

A partir daí todo o Torneio se tornou um enorme aborrecimento sem precedentes. Todos os imbecis da sua escola tinham acreditado que poderiam simplesmente caluniá-la sem limites, e acusando-a de fraude, para o qual ela respondeu por arquivar uma acusação de assédio contra uma Lady de uma casa nobre, e depois que cada um deles teve que fornecer um aumento à sua fortuna por meio de multas, ninguém ousou usar algum desses bottons idiotas novamente. Isso não impedia os sussurros traiçoeiros em suas costas, mas ela poderia lidar com isso, não era como se nenhum deles realmente importasse para ela no longo ou curto prazo.

Ainda era irritante embora.

Eles tinham nenhum senso de lealdade em tudo.

Esse tipo de comportamento dividido e mesquinho era a imagem que eles estavam mostrando para as outras escolas. Algo que iria defini-los no círculo internacional, e uma imagem que ela não desejava que fosse a sua, por isso ela passou a se aproximar discretamente dos estudantes estrangeiros e socializar.

Ela se deu melhor com seus outros companheiros campeões, após todo o mal entendido entre Fleur e Haesel foi tirado fora do caminho, os quatro tinham formado uma espécie de amizade temperada pela rivalidade do torneio. Nenhum deles queria levar tudo muito longe afinal.

Ela tinha informado-los sobre os dragões quando ela descobriu, principalmente porque seria injusto, portanto chato, com apenas ela com a vantagem de conhecer o que seria a primeira tarefa.

Ela gostava de um bom desafio, algo que ela não podia conseguir sem seus adversários estarem no mesmo plano. Ela também valorizava suas conexões com eles mais do que a competição mesquinha do torneio, conexões eram muito mais úteis afinal.

A pesagem de varinhas, foi algo que testou sua paciência, a repórter irritante do profeta, Rita Skeeter, quem ela odiava ter que lidar, tinha sido especialmente intrusiva e arrogante, e levou um monte de jogos de palavras, ameaças discretas, bem como colocar toda a culpa em uma conspiração ou uma possível sabotagem de antigos comensais da morte querendo vingança, afinal, a atividade comensal da morte tinha convenientemente aumentado recentemente e não era exatamente uma mentira, poderia realmente ser a verdade, Haesel apenas não tinha certeza ainda. _As melhores mentiras eram, afinal, a verdade distorcida ao ponto em que iria trabalhar unicamente em seu favor._

A primeira tarefa, por todo o sensacionalismo _(Junto com a presença irritante de Rita Skeeter e Ludo Bagman)_ foi um pouco decepcionante. Tudo que ela tinha feito era soltar alguns fogos de artifício como distração do outro lado da arena e voar em sua recentemente adquirida Firebolt, para a saída enquanto convocando o ovo de ouro enquanto o Dragão mãe estava distraída. Não levou mais que dois minutos no máximo. Ela teria preferido lutar com o dragão, seria muito mais emocionante. Infelizmente tudo que ela tinha que fazer era obter o ovo de ouro por todos os meios possíveis, e aparentemente nenhum dos idiotas tinham pensado em encantar o ovo contra convocação. Ela tinha escapado por pouco de um dragão furioso quando o animal percebeu que ela estava fugindo com um de seus ovos. Felizmente tinha sido apenas a tempo dela sair do limite da arena, onde o dragão não poderia chegar. Os domadores de dragão, fizeram um ótimo trabalho em acalmá-la após seu round.

Falando em domadores de dragão, ela podia oficialmente dizer que Charlie Weasley, em toda sua glória ruiva, máscula e cicatrizada era sua primeira queda. Ela sabia que quedas eram coisas estúpidas, mas pela deusa se Charlie não era um exemplo maravilhoso de masculinidade e sensualidade. Foi irritante tentando suprimir o sangue de correr completamente ao seu rosto sempre que o homem estava por perto e ela foi em grande parte decepcionada e aliviada quando ele retornou para a Romênia.

Ela tinha conseguido convencê-lo a manter correspondência com ela, principalmente por alegar interesse em dragões, que não era uma mentira, mas não a principal razão para querer manter contato com o ruivo delicioso. _(Ela sentiria falta da sua voz, que era realmente uma de suas partes favoritas no homem mais velho. Todo aquele tom áspero e rouco apenas enviava arrepios por sua espinha. Ela não tinha certeza se era uma coisa boa ou não que ela seria privada de sua voz divina, mas decidiu não pensar sobre isso desde que sua mente hormonal não estava cooperando, e pensar sobre sua voz não estava ajudando em nada)_

O baile de inverno foi outro aborrecimento que ela desejava não ter que passar, mas infelizmente era obrigatório para campeões. Quase imediatamente após o anúncio, ela tinha encurralado Blaise e intimidado o rapaz moreno em ser seu par _(Não que ele precisava de muita intimidação, era claro para qualquer cara ou garota de sangue quente que Haesel seria uma beleza quando mais velha, e pedaços disso já estavam mostrando quando ela tinha 14. Ela não tinha os maiores seios da sua idade, esse título pertencia exclusivamente à Hannah Abbot, seguida de Susan Bones, Lavender Brown e Daphne Greengras antes que Haesel entrasse na lista, mas com seu cabelo negro bagunçado que lhe dava um ar perpetuamente travesso, e para aqueles mais pervertidos, o ar de alguém que tinha acabado de ter sexo muito bom, seus olhos verde esmeralda que brilhavam com poder e inteligência, complementado por seu rosto suave e aristocrático, quase sempre com uma expressão régia e atraente, mesmo quando entediada (a maior parte do tempo) ou irritada (Quando seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente, sua magia agitava ao seu redor, e o sangue corria mais rápido em suas veias, fazendo-a parecer realmente a reencarnação da bruxa lendária e perigosa que Morgana Le Fay tinha sido) e seu corpo se desenvolvendo rapidamente, com uma estrutura pequena e curvilínea, ela certamente ganhava todas as competições de beleza, se ela sabia ou não)._

Na maior parte sua consciência de sua aparência se estendia para o fato de que ela poderia usar a seu favor, e aparência agradável era útil. Ela tinha bastante conhecimento em moda, maquiagem, e todas essas coisas femininas, principalmente por conta de insistência entre Ariadne, Daphne, e anteriormente, tia Petúnia, mas ela não era exatamente ciente da atração em geral que sua aparência gerava nas pessoas, pelo menos, não ainda. Ela seria ainda mais devastadora quando descobrisse porque ela tinha nenhum escrúpulo de usar qualquer benefício que poderia encontrar em seu favor. Atração era uma delas, e as aulas de Ariadne junto com seus hormônios estavam lentamente abrindo seus olhos para as profundidades da arte da sedução, antes dos hormônios era mais como apenas uma forma mais elaborada de manipulação, agora, depois deles, bem, tudo ficou ainda mais divertido, especialmente depois que ela aprendeu a controlar seus próprios hormônios e manipular os dos outros.

Victor tinha perguntado para ela ser seu par, algumas horas mais tarde, e ela o dirigiu para Hermione _(Ela não era cega para os olhares avaliadores que eles trocavam entre si)._ Cedrico e Fleur vieram a um acordo de ir juntos, porque embora ele não era realmente imune ao seu glamour, ele era mais resistente do que a maioria dos caras disponíveis _(Não vamos nem se quer mencionar Draco Mafoy ou Ronald Weasley. Sinceramente, aquele garoto era realmente relacionado à Charlie? Além do cabelo ruivo e olhos azuis ela não via semelhança. Não em aparência e especialmente não em personalidade)._ Daphne estaria indo com Theodore Nott, Tracy com Anthony Goldstein, Luna iria com Newt Scamander, um Ravenclaw, sexto ano que adorava criaturas mágicas tanto quando a menina loira. Haesel achou que eles fariam um bom par.

O baile foi sem incidentes, ela dançou com várias pessoas, foi perfeitamente social, teve um tempo agradável com Blaise e eles ainda beijaram no final da noite. A manhã seguinte no entanto, foi irritante. De alguma forma seu beijo com Blaise tinha acabado na primeira página do Profeta diário, bem como o fato de que o zelador da escola era um meio gigante.

Ela teve que se conter de não marchar no jornal estúpido declarando vingança de sangue e exigir a cabeça de Skeeter como recompensa.

Isso ainda não a impediu de planejar malignamente contra a mulher tola.

Blaise e Haesel não eram namorados. Nem noivos. Nem perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro. Ambos tinham chegado a conclusão de que embora eles gostavam de flertar ou mesmo beijar e tudo mais, com o outro, eles ainda eram amigos, e continuariam assim. Nunca haveria nada mais sério do que 'amigos com benefícios' entre eles.

A segunda tarefa foi uma que Haesel tinha achado mais incômoda. Especialmente quando ela descobriu que Blaise estava inconsciente e indefeso no fundo do Lago maldito, que ela teria que entrar, no clima frio horrível das montanhas, correndo o risco de resfriados e hipotermia, sem contar Blaise quem tinha estado lá por Merlin sabe quanto tempo.

Só para contrariar todas as expectativas, _(Não havia nenhuma maneira que ela iria passar tanto mais tempo dentro do lago frio, e mais provavelmente perigoso, do que o necessário)_ Haesel tinha usado seu tempo para preparar-se à tarefa gastado um bom dinheiro em um submarino, que ela encomendou do Japão, e teve a comunidade mágica de lá garantir que funcionaria perfeitamente ao redor da magia, e colocar um monte de proteções mágicas no automóvel subaquático. _(Os japoneses eram viciados em sua tecnologia e algo tão pequeno quanto interferência da magia na eletricidade nunca iria separá-los de seus animes, doramas e jogos de vídeo)_.

Quando chegou a hora de entrar no lago, ela calmamente ampliou o submarino em miniatura que ela tinha mantido em uma pulseira bastante blindada em seu pulso esquerdo colocou-o na água e entrou fechando a porta atrás de si e deixando os observadores em choque enquanto ela afundava confortavelmente no lago se molhar. Felizmente ela tinha tido tempo para aprender a pilotar, e as direções mágicas adicionadas ao objeto tinha facilitado o modo de conduzir, por isso levou cerca de dez à quinze minutos para chegar ao fundo do lago, estacionar, nadar até Blaise, levá-lo ao submarino e retornar à superfície.

Mais tarde ela teve que retornar para buscar Gabrielle a irmã mais nova de Fleur, que não tinha sido resgatada, e precisava ser recuperada. _(De quem tinha sido a ideia estúpida de colocar uma meia-veela, criatura de fogo e ar, no território de criaturas submarinas puramente aquáticas? Será que eles não sabiam que Sereias e Veelas nunca se deram bem? Eram uma rivalidade tão épica quanto Lobisomens Vs Vampiros, ou Bruxos da Luz Vs Bruxos das Trevas. Colocar alguém tão jovem quanto Gabrielle lá, indefesa, era muito perigoso para sequer considerar, mas claro... Nenhum senso comum!)_

A terceira tarefa _(Finalmente!)_ foi um labirinto. Algo ainda mai ridículo do que sentar durante uma hora olhando para uma superfície plana de um lago e ainda pagar por isso. Um labirinto. Um estúpido labirinto criado dias antes da tarefa real, quem os campeões tinham permissão para ver.

Ela tinha pegado sua vassoura e circulado no ar ao redor do labirinto algumas vezes, e quando chegou a hora de entrar no lugar, ela tinha um mapa perfeito em sua mente dizendo-lhe onde ir. É claro, que as criaturas e armadilhas deram-lhe breves pausas, mas pelo tempo que a quarta trombeta soou indicando a entrada do ultimo campeão, ela estava apenas um enigma de distância do cálice estúpido, que lhe levou cinco segundos para decifrar.

A Súbita sensação de chave de portal foi algo que ela não estava esperando, e o que deu-lhe a resolução de encontrar uma maneira de identificar chaves de portal a vista para não ser pega de surpresa uma segunda vez. Especialmente quando um feitiço que a deixou inconsciente atingiu-lhe enquanto ela tentava recuperar o equilíbrio e não jogar suas tripas fora por causa do transporte súbito e grosseiro.

Acordar amarrada numa lápide com dois maníacos psicopatas fazendo algum ritual medonho que precisava de partes de corpo mortas e vivas bem como seu sangue e um bebê horrivelmente mutilado, não foi a situação ideal. Especialmente quando uma versão muito mais feia do que seu eu mais jovem, de Voldemort apareceu e começou a dar monólogos e enviando intrusões mentais dolorosas em sua mente, que para sua frustração, ela mal foi capaz de impedir. Era concreto puro torcido por magia que amarrava suas mãos, portanto ela não poderia usar um de seus punhais para escapar, e era apertado de mais para ela espremer os pulsos através sem quebrá-los.

Ela tomou nota da aparência de cada um dos idiotas que apareceram quando o homem-cobra chamou para poder identificá-los depois e zombou da estupidez de Voldemort em insistir em dar-lhe sua varinha e duelar.

Infelizmente, Ele tinha um feitiço pronto para cada um que ela lhe atingisse. As vezes mais do que dois. Claramente ela estava fora de sua liga, suas habilidades de duelo ainda não eram tão boas. Foi uma experiência que reforçou sua determinação de aprender mais, especialmente magias de alto nível e sem varinha. Saber lançar sem um foco era muito difícil, mas teria sido útil para libertá-la da lápide estúpida.

Finalmente ela usou a conexão com suas varinhas como uma distração para lançar um punhal no auto proclamado Lorde das Trevas, que afundou-se em seu estômago, não no peito onde ela tinha mirado, e correu para a chave de portal como o espírito de sua mãe ordenou. A sensação de transporte turbulento foi um alívio dessa vez, especialmente quando ela desembarcou diante de todas as três escolas, tremendo terrivelmente por conta dos efeitos da maldição cruciatus, e a adrenalina da batalha lentamente desaparecendo. Ela não podia nem levantar de seus joelhos, sua respiração saindo em calças. Cruciatus era definitivamente uma maldição notável. Ela teria que pesquisar mais sobre esse tipo de magia para aprender a combatê-la.

Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira da escola tinha a levado para a enfermaria logo após isso e foi onde ela passou o resto da noite, recebendo tratamento para suas aflições e sendo questionada incessantemente por Dumbledore, Fudge e seus aurores. Dumbledore manteve insistindo que ela admitisse que Voldemort estava de volta, mas ela se recusou categoricamente, porque ela conhecia Fudge o suficiente para saber que ele entraria em pânico e isso poderia arruinar seus planos. Por isso ela usou sua desculpa recorrente e disse que uma meia verdade. Mencionando comensais da morte, rituais escuros, tentativa de Voldemort de renascer, mas alegando estar muito preocupada com sua chance de escapar, e em dor, por estar sob o cruciatus para saber se ou não Voldemort estava de volta. Ariadne tinha puxado Fudge a distância, desde que Haesel não estava em condições de jogar jogos mentais, e mais tarde ela soube que seu professor de defesa que era realmente um comensal da morte supostamente morto tinha sido capturado. Fudge tinha saído como um herói novamente por concertar os erros de seus antecessores, notícias de comensais da morte agindo novamente bem como sequestrando-a para tentar se vingar e renascer seu mestre tinham saído, mas nenhum retorno de Voldemort tinha sido confirmado, apesar das insistências de Dumbledore. Fudge tinha deixado claro que os aurores capturariam os responsáveis e que haveria uma investigação quanto ao sequestro, mas isso era tudo. Mais tarde, Haesel marcaria uma entrevista com Amélia Bones onde ela mostrou sua memória à mulher integralmente deixando-a ver o que realmente tinha acontecido e ambas tinham formado uma aliança contra a escuridão crescente e a estupidez do mundo bruxo em geral. Amélia com seus aurores e poder no ministério, Haesel com toda sua influência e poder.

Apesar das insistências de Dumbledore ela se recusou a voltar para os Dursley chegando ao ponto onde ela ofereceu-lhe para pagar uma casa em qualquer lugar que eles queriam desde que fosse longe. Eles aceitaram a oferta indo morar em um bairro de alta classe, que não colocou um dente em sua fortuna comprar uma residência ou colocar proteções mágicas secretamente para manter os comensais da morte ou Dumbledore de interferir antes de lavar suas mãos com o assunto e retornar a sua vida.

Seu treinamento de batalha subiu dez vezes naquele verão. Ela tinha diminuído sua carga teórica, para se concentrar em melhorar a si mesma física e magicamente. Tão boa como Ariadne poderia ser, ela não poderia ensinar Haesel tudo que ela queria por isso a jovem Lady acabou se inscrevendo em cursos de auto defesa, artes marciais e até mesmo alguns de armas, para complementar as aulas de Lady Zabini. Seu nível de duelo aumentou, com Blaise, Daphne, Tracy e ocasionalmente Luna e Hermione se juntando em duelar com números contra ela, para ajudar em batalhas com mais inimigos. Graças à Merlin, para o fato de que o ministério não podia rastrear magia se feito com varinhas diferentes das que eram registradas, especialmente em ambientes mágicos como a mansão Zabini.

Em cima disso, ela tinha finalmente terminado de catalogar suas memórias, com um pequeno percalço no final onde ela tinha encontrado uma versão de Voldemort em sua mente e teve que derrotá-lo para impedi-lo de assumir o controle de sua mente. O resultado disso foi surpreendente. Ela tinha não só ganhou um aumento de poder, mas havia um monte de novas memórias, algumas estrangeiras e outras suas, como o ano perdido de sua infância antes da morte de seus pais. _(Lá se vai ela ter que passar por todas as memórias recém descobertas antes que pudesse dominar sua oclumência)._

Ela constantemente amaldiçoou a si mesma ao lembrar do diário de Tom Riddle, que ela tinha esquecido completamente no fundo de seu baú, e finalmente perceber que ele era uma versão adolescente de Voldemort. Ela tinha consolado a si mesma por garantir-se que ela não sabia seu nome completo _(Ela não tinha exatamente dado-lhe tempo para se apresentar além de uma breve menção não completa de seu nome)_ portanto não poderia decifrar um anagrama incompleto que ela não sabia que existia. Isso não aliviou seu pânico que a estupidez dos bruxos em geral era contagiosa. Ela gostava bastante da sua inteligência, muito obrigada!

As memórias de Tom Riddle eram bastante peculiares. Ela não literalmente sentia as memórias, como aconteceu quando era suas próprias memórias. Era mais como assistir sua vida em um filme, ou penseira. Ela estava lá, observando, catalogando toda as informações, mas ela não tinha reações pessoais como raiva de Tom ao descobrir que seu pai o tinha abandonado, ou triunfo quando criou sua primeira Horcrcux. Ela muito mais plano e impessoal, especialmente porque Haesel era apática no seu melhor, e raramente uma emoção duradoura era evocada em sua personalidade. Oh, ela era muito curiosa no passado de Voldemort e em seu conhecimento, mas essa era a extensão do seu interesse.

A única razão pela qual ela estava sequer considerando lutar contra o homem era simplesmente porque era obvio que ele nunca descansaria enquanto ela estivesse viva, e Haesel gostava muito de viver. Se ela tivesse certeza de que ele a deixaria em paz, ela provavelmente já estaria no Japão vestindo quimonos e experimentando sushis. Ou na Nova Zelândia curtindo uma praia.

Infelizmente Hermione nunca a deixaria ir, insistindo que lutar era a 'coisa certa a fazer' , mesmo que ela achava que lutar era estúpido e perigoso e que ninguém deveria sair por aí procurando problemas. _(Hermione era uma pessoa bastante contraditória)._ O resto dos seus amigos provavelmente concordaria em se mudar e não se envolver se houvessem garantias, mas não haviam, por isso todos eles estavam se preparando para os conflitos iminentes. Haesel até adquiriu algumas armas de fogo para contrariar sua coleção de armas brancas. Claro era uma simples pistola, mas era uma vantagem que ela não iria negar.

Ela era apenas perifericamente ciente de toda a confusão ocorrendo nos jornais com a batalha Dumbledore Vs Fudge. A única razão porque ela sabia era pelos comentários de Ariadne e Sirius sobre o assunto, e o fato de que ela tinha deixado bastante claro que sua declaração no fim do ano anterior era sua declaração final, e que qualquer coisa dita em seu nome por segundos ou terceiros, não era sua palavra, e sim de outra pessoa. Isso desacreditou Dumbledore um pouco desde que o homem mantinha insistindo que ela era uma prova que Voldemort estava de volta. Ele estava certo é claro, mas Haesel não queria sua reputação arrastada na lama, e sua declaração deixava espaço o suficiente para interpretação para que quando Voldemort finalmente desse as caras, ela não seria chamada de mentirosa, que era o que ela estava tentando evitar o tempo todo.

Ela também tinha tomado um tempo para desafiar os quebradores de maldição com o enigma sobre o que o diário de Voldemort era exatamente. As respostas foram tanto satisfatórias como foram aborrecidas. Horcruxes. Sério? Felizmente os Goblins tinham um antigo ritual (E bastante caro! Foi o gasto mais alto que ela já tinha feito, mesmo incluindo seu submarino e a casa nova de seus tios!) que permitia usar o diário para verificar se haviam mais e criar um amuleto _(Que também custou um monte!)_ que iria esquentar na presença de outras horcruxes, algo que facilitava sua busca para destruir as ancoras de Voldemort afinal, de que adianta derrotá-lo se ele só vai manter vindo novamente? Melhor fazer o trabalho completo! Embora infelizmente o amuleto levaria tempo, no mínimo um ano, por isso ela teria que esperar até obtê-lo. Com esperança ela conseguiria-lo durante o próximo verão e poderia finalmente dar início a caçada. _(Curiosamente ela já poderia sentir seu sangue cantando em suas veias. Ela tinha vindo a conclusão de que ela tinha realmente um pouco de excesso de sede de sangue, mas pelo menos era gerenciável, e facilmente saciado tornando a vida de alguém miserável seja com palavras e manipulação, ao invés da caça e batalha. Ela era uma sádica assumida por este tempo, Ariadne tinha finalmente quebrado a ultima de suas resistências)._

O início de um novo ano em Hogwarts, veio com um novo grande aborrecimento. Primeiro haviam realmente pessoas que acreditavam que ela tinha reivindicado que Voldemort estava de volta, quando ela tinha deixado claro que não podia confirmar ou negar nada, e portanto, tomaram por si à chamá-la de nomes e caluniá-la algo que ela respondeu com arquivando processo sobre processo, até que os idiotas calassem a boca. _(Pena que não havia leis que permitiam que ela processasse o profeta, Leis de proteção contra a imprensa apenas não existiam no mundo mágico, Rita Skeeter, no entanto, era algo que ela estava muito orgulhosa de si mesma. Ela tinha com sucesso descoberto o pequeno segredo sujo da mulher e chantageado-a em submissão. Um simples contrato mágico vinculativo tinha garantido isso perfeitamente)._ Em cima disso havia, ugh, Dolores Umbridge.

Haesel agora tinha uma perfeita razão para odiar a cor rosa. A mulher era um demônio incômodo que testava sua paciência de forma terrível. Não só sua personalidade era irritante e arrogante, mas a mulher estava interferindo com seus estudos, sua vida em geral e dando em seus nervos em cada oportunidade possível.

A mulher tinha sorte de ter durado um mês antes que Haesel descobriu sobre as penas de sangue que eram ilegais fora de documentação legal, E mais ainda em crianças menores de idade, por isso quando Madame Bones veio com alguns aurores e prendeu a mulher antes de levar suas vítimas como testemunhas, Haesel estava lutando contra um sorriso de presunção o tempo todo.

Substituindo-a veio auror Shaklebolt quem era realmente um bom professor, e o resto do ano foi bastante agradável.

Se não contar é claro as visões irritantes que ela mantinha tendo com frequência. Felizmente Madame Bones estava mais do que feliz em verificar quando Arthur Weasley foi atacado pelo animal de estimação de Voldemort e teve tempo de salvá-lo. Então houve o incidente no fim do ano em que ela tinha desmaiado no meio de seus exames, com uma visão de Voldemort torturando Sirius em algum recanto sem vida do ministério da magia. Ela rapidamente terminou seu teste em tempo Record, antes de encontrar seu espelho comunicador para entrar em contato com Sirius. Descobriu-se que o homem estava perfeitamente bem, por isso ela tinha chamado Madame Bones e a mulher tinha invadido departamento de ministério com um batalhão de aurores do seu lado. Vários comensais da morte foram apreendidos, embora infelizmente Bellatrix Lestrange e seu Marido tinham escapado. Felizmente eles tinham McNair, o outro Lestrange, Malfoy e vários outros para compensar. Madame Bones tinha conseguido condená-los ao beijo do dementador imediatamente após um breve julgamento e interrogatório, com uma ajuda de Haesel para convencer o Ministo, quem novamente teve boa publicidade. O retorno de Voldemort tinha sido confirmado como vários trabalhadores do ministério tinham testemunhado sua batalha contra Dumbledore.

O verão antes de seu sexto ano foi praticamente o mesmo que o anterior, apenas com assuntos mais difíceis. Ela finalmente tinha conseguido mudar em sua forma animaga com a ajuda de Sirius que estava lhe ensinando desde o verão anterior, infelizmente sua forma animaga era tudo menos discreta, por isso ela dificilmente poderia usá-la a menos que ela quisesse ir berserker em Voldemort, algo que estava em seus planos, mas apenas em caso de falha para seus primeiros planos mais inteligentes. Sirius também estava lhe ajudando com aulas de duelos e tentando corrompe-la para se tornar um brincalhão como ele, e os gêmeos Weasley, quem eram seu mais recente empreendimento, afinal seus fogos de artifício tinham sido muito úteis durante o Torneio Tribruxo, por isso ela tinha patrocinado ambos, por uma pequena porcentagem de lucros e a condição de criar coisas úteis para seu uso. Ela ocasionalmente vinha com ideias que ela não poderia se importar em criar, ou desejava suas mentes loucas, mas geniais sobre, e enviava para ambos dar vida. Nas ocasiões em que ela tinha visitado os dois ou ajudado no processo de criação por uma razão ou outra, ela tinha realmente ouvido ambos rindo diabolicamente de forma que faria o Coringa orgulhoso. Apresentar aqueles dois aos desenhos animados e quadrinhos foi seu maior erro e sua ideia mais genial. Por um lado eles tinham um monte de novas ideias. Por outro lado, eles tinham um monte de novas ideias!

Ela tinha sido bastante curiosa quando eles lhe deram um mapa que espionava o movimento e identidade das pessoas em Hogwarts. Era um objeto genial. E sua mente coçava para explorá-lo.

Ela tinha absolutamente se deliciado com os livros da Biblioteca da família Black, _(Ela tinha lido tudo que podia encontrar da biblioteca da família Potter em seus cofres, mas a maioria tinha sido destruído nas ultimas guerras)._ E foi ainda mais satisfeita quando Sirius descobriu suas tentativas de replicar o mapa e passou a lhe contar a história por trás do objeto, e oferecendo-se para lhe ensinar. Levou tudo que ela tinha para não cair de joelhos e gritar _'Sim, Por favor! Revele-me todos os seus segredos!',_ Haesel adivinhou que seria estranho, e se conformou com acenar e sorrir.

Outra coisa que a deixava bastante feliz foi que Nicholas e Penerelle tinham finalmente sido convencidos a ensiná-la coisas mais desafiadoras, ela tinha sido desgastando sua determinação lentamente nos últimos anos, especialmente quando ela tinha tempo para encontrá-los durante o verão, e ainda mais, quando Voldemort tinha retornado. Ambos gostavam dela de mais para deixá-la ir contra o Lorde das Trevas mais velho e mais experiente sem dar-lhe uma vantagem ou duas. Nada de pedra filosofal embora. Ou qualquer coisa nesse nível. Uma pena.

Ela ainda estava trabalhando através das memórias de Voldemort, que levou muito mais tempo do que suas próprias memórias tinham levado, afinal eram basicamente cinco décadas de experiências. Algumas delas que ela realmente não queria saber. Especialmente as aventuras sexuais do Lorde das Trevas quando ele ainda tinha a aparência. Ou tempo no banheiro. Ugh!

Pelo lado positivo ela tinha conseguido seu amuleto de detecção de Horcrux logo após o fim do ano escolar, que sentava-se perfeitamente alinhado entre seus seios na forma de um colar. Ela tinha imediatamente começado sua caça à Voldemort, porque quanto mais rápido tudo acabar melhor.

Sirius, Remus _(Quem ela tinha começado a conhecer melhor porque ele estava quase sempre com Sirius quando ela visitava)_ junto com Ariadne e Blaise tinham insistido em vir com ela em sua busca. A última pessoa a formar o Time de Caça às Horcruxes era Bill Weasley, quem ela também tinha chegado a conhecer, e realmente gostava, ele era um cara bom, inteligente, absolutamente nada como seu irmão mais novo rude, Ronald, quem tinha a Idea estúpida de que ele era seu namorado e que eles iriam se casar em algum ponto. _(Ela tinha lhe dado uma joelhada nas bolas e um soco quando ele tinha jogado o braço em seu ombro e tentado beijá-la a força e informá-la de que eles estavam namorando sem sequer lhe pedir. O nervo desse idiota!)._ Bill trabalhava para o Grigontes, por isso ela tinha oficialmente o contratou para ser seu quebrador de maldições profissional, que seria certamente útil. Ele também estava namorando Fleur, quem agora vivia em Londres e trabalhava no banco bruxo.

As primeiras duas horcruxes _(Sem contar o diário que era a ancora para o amuleto e não podia ser destruído por enquanto)_ foram encontradas logo após ela recebeu o amuleto que imediatamente começou a vibrar em sua presença.

Depois de um monte de testes tinha sido concluído que ela era uma horcrux viva, criada quando ela sobreviveu a maldição da morte. Suas teorias eram que Voldemort estava planejando fazer uma horcrux naquela noite, mas o plano falou quando a maldição se voltou contra ele.

Suas emoções estavam em todo lugar, pela primeira vez, sem ela ir em uma agitação furiosa. Ela era uma Horcrux! Uma das coisas que mantinha Voldemort vivo! Uma das coisas que precisavam serem destruídas para Voldemort morrer. Ela iria matá-lo. Ela queria matá-lo. Ela tinha visto a memória da morte de seus pais, e ela tinha sentido mais profundamente do que nunca ao ver ambas as pessoas incríveis que seus pais tinham sido, se sacrificarem para tentar salvá-la. Tinha visto a memória tanto de seu ponto de vista, como o ponto de vista de Voldemort, e pela primeira vez ela realmente odiou, com um ódio tão profundo que parecia tocar sua alma, mas acima de tudo, ela amou. Amou seus pais, para decidirem mantê-la, e protegê-la, mesmo em um tempo tão turbulento e perigoso quanto ao que eles estavam vivendo. Para amá-la tão profundamente, que era claro em cada olhar, cada toque, ao ponto de que eles estavam dispostos a morrerem por ela. Ela iria matar Voldemort. Eles não mereciam menos que isso. Eles morreram por ela e se ela tivessse que morrer para vingá-los... Bem, ela só teria que se certificar de que Voldemort seria arrastado com ela.

Ela tinha finalmente entendido o que toda a conversa sobre amor fazer as pessoas mais forte era. Ela nunca tinha amado antes. Tinha sentido posse, raiva, e uma variedade menor de emoções, mas ódio e amor? Era algo novo, algo bastante perturbador. Ela não tinha certeza se gostava. Especialmente quando ela chegou a conclusão de que ela estava disposta a morrer por isso. Quando ela foi apresentada ao recém nascido Theodore Lupin alguns meses depois dessa descoberta, ela tinha descoberto um novo tipo de amor ao olhar nos olhos nublados do pequeno bebê de cabelos coloridos em seus braços, seu afilhado. Alguém que ela tinha responsabilidade de cuidar e guiar. Alguém que ela teria que criar caso Remus e Tonks não poderiam, foi uma sensação aterradora, esse tipo de poder sobre uma outra vida, e ela sentiu uma outra nova emoção, medo. Ela tinha medo de estragar essa pequena criatura inocente, medo tão forte que ela ficou momentaneamente sem fôlego, uma estranha pressão dolorosa em seu peito. Para alguém que nunca sentiu tão profundamente antes era uma sensação muito estranha e desconfortável.

Então ela continuou a olhar para o bebê inocente em seus braços e mais uma vez, como um soco no rosto as emoções estúpidas jogaram uma nova realização aterrorizante em sua cara. Seu amor por Teddy, seu afilhado, era um amor ainda mais forte que o amor por seus pais, porque eles já estavam mortos, e Teddy estava ali. Ela não podia fazer nada por seus pais além de vingá-los, mas Teddy? Ele estava ali. Sua vida estava apenas começando. E ela tinha vindo a perceber a verdadeira emoção que tinha feito seu pai subir contra um aterrorizante lorde das trevas desarmado, mas disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para garantir a vida daqueles que ele mais amava. A emoção que tinha feito sua mãe implorar para morrer no lugar de sua filha, e recusar a mover quando seus apelos foram negados. Ela tinha chorado, apenas duas vezes em sua vida. A primeira quando assistindo seus pais morrerem, e a segunda ao olhar no rosto de Teddy e perceber que ela iria ansiosamente morrer por ele se isso iria garantir que ele estivesse vivo e saudável para crescer e ter uma vida maravilhosa.

Se era assim que ela se sentia para Teddy o que será que aconteceria se ela nunca tivesse seus próprios filhos? O pensamento era assustador. A ideia de estar disposta a morrer por alguém era assustador. Ela ainda morreria por Teddy e seus pais, por Sirius e por todos os seus amigos. Ela mataria por eles também, mas estar disposta a morrer ainda era uma sensação horrível. Especialmente porque ela realmente não queria morrer, mas apenas o conhecimento que ela de bom grado o faria...

Ela nunca esteve apaixonada, nunca realmente pensou em ter seus próprios filhos, e com todas essas realizações, ela realmente não achava que queria. Amar, era tanto uma fraqueza quanto era uma força. E aparentemente suas fraquezas tinham crescido e criado raízes enquanto ela não estava olhando e a ideia de deixar mais delas se criarem não era agradável.

De volta às Horcruxes, a segunda Horcrux que ela descobriu quando recebeu o amuleto, foi algo que estava guardado dentro de um dos cofres do banco. Felizmente era um cofre de Bellatrix, que apesar de ser uma criminosa condenada, não tinha sido expulsa da casa dos Black, portanto Sirius tinha o direito de entrar no cofre tirar a taça para que eles pudessem destruí-la antes de colocá-la de volta e subornar os Goblins para manter o silêncio sobre toda a troca.

A terceira Horcrux ela tinha achado ao visitar o Ministério para ter uma breve conversa com Madame Bones, principalmente para checar com a mulher sobre todos os ataque de comensais da morte após a revelação do retorno de Voldemort, os Bones tinha sido uma das famílias atacadas, mas não houveram vítimas, porque ninguém estava em casa, Fudge no entanto não teve tanta sorte, portanto Madame Bones era agora o novo Ministro, o que facilmente coincidia com todos os seus planos. O amuleto tinha se incendiado assim que ela passou por Umbridge e o cordão exibido em seu pescoço com o relicário da Sonserina era uma dica óbvia. Ela teve que ser discreta é claro. Usando os ensinamentos de Ariadne ela drogou o chá do sapo velho e esperou a mulher cair inconsciente antes de roubar o cordão criando uma cópia com sua magia para substituí-lo.

Depois disso foi apenas uma questão de encontrar um local isolado e utilizar um pouco desse veneno de basilisco que finalmente se fez útil para destruir a peça vil de magia. Algumas semanas depois ela recebeu uma mensagem do Grigontes informando que Dumbledore tinha contatado o banco procurando informações para destruir uma horcrux, ela tinha então passado um monte de dinheiro, quase tanto quanto ela passou no amuleto, em cumprir seu mais recente plano. Os Goblins deveriam fazer um acordo com Dumbledore, uma forma de derrotar horcruxes, em troca de poder permanecer com a horcrux que ele tinha lhes apresentado afirmando que era uma joia criada por Goblins para fazer tudo mais crível. Claro tinha que haver a garantia de que a horcrux seria destruída por isso, Dumbledore ganhou um frasco de veneno de basilisco _(Ela teria que ser especialmente cuidadosa de agora em diante, se o velho soubesse que ela era uma horcrux ele poderia tentar envenená-la, e ela não estava disposta a morrer até ter certeza de que Voldemort iria também),_ e pode assistir quando os Goblins destruiram a Horcrux no anel, Haesel a si mesma, também assistiu o procedimento, a partir de uma sala de observação imperceptível e diferente da que Dumbledore estava, e no fim, a horcrux estava destruída e ela teve um novo anel. Ela tinha dado um monte de dinheiro na bugiganga estúpida por isso ela com certeza iria mantê-lo, mesmo se fosse riçado e não exatamente a peça mais bonita e elegante de joia, foi caro, ela pagou, e ela iria manter.

Ela já tinha destruído duas Horcruxes, estava em posse de mais duas, e sabia a localização de outra que estava dentro do seu alcance, a partir de seus cálculos Voldemort teria feito sete, as memórias mostravam apenas seis. Portanto ela não sabia se Voldemort estava ciente de que ela era uma Horcrux _(Duvidoso ou ele não estaria tão desesperado para matá-la)_ , portanto, poderia haver uma oitava Horcrux que ela não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que era. A ultima Horcrux a ser destruída seria ela mesma.

O começo do seu sexto ano em Hogwarts veio com a proposta inesperada de tutoria de Dumbledore. O homem tinha a puxou de lado pouco antes do início das aulas e revelado que toda a razão que seus pais estavam mortos era porque Trewlaney a professora alcoólatra de Adivinhação queria um emprego. Ela era um pouco cínica sobre profecias, essa em particular, seus pais tinham morrido por isso afinal. No entanto ela aceitou a proposta do diretor, puramente por curiosidade sobre o que ele poderia lhe ensinar. Por toda a sua manipulação, Dumbledore ainda era um bruxo poderoso com vasta experiência que tinha aprendido sob Nicholas Flamel antes.

Foi um pouco decepcionante saber que suas aulas eram principalmente sobre o passado de Voldemort e Horcruxes, tudo que ela já sabia, mas não poderia revelar, por isso ela teve que fingir interesse durante toda a coisa. A única redenção era que ele tinha lhe emprestado um monte de livros interessantes, mesmo um que falava sobre horcruxes, embora a maioria era sobre transfiguração e feitiços, todos eram interessantes e praticamente nenhum que ela tinha lido antes. O diretor tinha rido de seu entusiasmo para os novos livros. Ao longo do ano ela se viu relutantemente ficando mais próxima ao homem, mesmo que ela ainda era cautelosa. Ela tinha vindo a conhecê-lo melhor e chegou a conclusão de que apesar de que ele gostava muito de brincar de Deus, a maioria de suas intenções eram puras _(Ignorando o ditado sobre intenções puras)_ ele genuinamente queria derrotar Voldemort e acreditava que ela era sua única chance e que ele era o único que poderia guiá-la. Talvez se ela fosse outra pessoa, as coisas seriam assim, mas ela realmente não precisava de suas intromissões, apesar de não se importar se ela pudesse adquirir conhecimento dele. Ele tinha mais de um século de vida afinal, devia haver um monte de informação interessante em sua mente, e o ato senil não a enganava por um segundo.

Enquanto isso ela tinha seguido seu amuleto até o sétimo andar, e com um pouco de ajuda dos elfos domésticos _(Dobby)_ ela tinha descoberto que havia a sala precisa mencionada em Hogwarts uma História era real, e que tudo que ela precisava fazer era pensar no que queria.

Levou várias tentativas para descobrir a sala onde a horcrux estava, e foi só quando ela tentou a coisa mais obvia e estúpida possível _(Uma sala para esconder coisas)_ que ela finalmente achou o objeto maldito. _(Uma tiara? Realmente? Há um padrão perturbador com essas horcruxes: Um diário, um anel, um colar, uma taça de ouro, uma tiara... O que será o próximo um vestido?)._ Depois de garantir a destruição da horcrux era passou a explorar o quarto e foi bastante surpreendida com tantas coisas aleatórias que a sala guardava. Ela tinha visto um vaso sanitário em uma pilha, uma coleção de revistas de pornografia vintage _(Sim ela tinha tomado aqueles. Ela não era mais virgem, afinal. O verão tinha sido bastante produtivo, especialmente quando Charlie visitou da Romênia)._ Ela passou o dia explorando a sala, pegando tudo que lhe interessava, o tesouro de livros que ela tinha achado quase lhe deu um puro orgasmo mental de prazer. Especialmente as coleções de quadrinhos, algumas edições bastante raras que valiam fortunas, mas ela nunca venderia porque ela era um nerd total para esse tipo de coisa. Ela riu das roupas antigas bastante ridículas que ela encontrou, e babou naquelas que realmente eram bonitas _(Orgulho e Preconceito, Shakespeare, alguém?),_ havia mesmo alguns livros, que quando ela verificou eram diários. Ela se divertiu bastante lendo alguns diários bastante picantes revelando as aventuras sexuais de uma bruxa. A mulher tinha estudado e ensinado em Hogwarts, e morrido através da esposa de um de seus amantes, e seus pertences tinham sido deslocado para a sala precisa pelos elfos, onde Haesel tinha achado e considerado interessante.

Ela não tinha conseguido explorar a sala completamente, mas prometeu voltar sempre que ela teve tempo, durante o ano para o que parecia uma grande interessante caça ao tesouro.

O resto do ano, entre aulas normais, aulas com Dumbledore, construindo e reforçando seus escudos de oclumência _(Ela finalmente tinha acabado com as memórias de Voldemort, e estava trabalhando seu caminho em dominar tudo que ela tinha aprendido com elas)_ e todos os outros pequenos esquemas que ela tinha em trabalho, ela visitou e explorou a sala precisa. _(Algumas vezes, ela não tinha conseguido acessar a sala, e tinha depois de um tempo decidido que outra pessoa sabia sobre o lugar e estava usando-o. Foi uma conclusão plausível, afinal ela não era tão arrogante à pensar que ela era a única a descobrir sobre a sala)._

Finalmente o fim do ano parecia vir ao redor, com apenas poucas coisas interessantes para se falar. O novo professor de poções era um bastardo ambicioso, mas ele tinha oferecido Haesel muitas oportunidades de praticar suas habilidades políticas e sociais, bem como tornado as aulas de poções muito mais agradáveis. Defesa por outro lado, enquanto ela admitiria que era interessante, Snape apenas era muito irritante para se apreciar completamente. Houveram, é claro, as tentativas de assassinato, onde uma menina da Grifinória tinha sido enviada às pressas para o St. Mungus, por causa de um colar amaldiçoado. Ou quando alguns alunos quase foram envenenados ao beber um vinho oferecido por Slughorg, felizmente havia bezoar próximo por tanto ninguém tinha sido gravemente ferido. Ela tinha 94% e certeza de que Malfoy era um comensal da Morte, e que ele estava por trás das tentativas de assassinato, ela também tinha certeza de que ele tinha sido dada a missão de matar Dumbledore, e que ele não estava realmente muito satisfeito com isso se sua aparência e comportamento errático era uma dica. Malfoy era um idiota sim, mas Voldemort gostava de aterrorizar pessoas, mesmo seus seguidores, e Malfoy era sua mais nova vítima. Ela poderia apostar que Voldemort tinha ameaçado seus pais.

Haesel a si mesma, não tinha muitos escrúpulos contra matar pessoas _(Lockhart, alguém?),_ mas ela tinha um conjunto firme de regras e linhas que não deveriam ser quebradas, apenas para garantir que ela não se torne um monstro como Voldemort. As memórias do homem, e os exemplos repetitivos do que ela poderia se tornar, nelas, eram um grande incentivo. Ela não odiava Dumbledore, mas ela não era muito amante do homem a si mesma, claro, ela gostava um pouco do homem, principalmente seu lado acadêmico, mas sempre havia uma subjacente desconfiança. Malfoy no entanto sempre tinha sido apenas um inseto irritante no fundo, facilmente ignorado, ela não gostava ou odiava o garoto, sendo na maior parte neutra.

Ela não queria que Dumbledore morresse é claro, mas ele era bastante forte e era duvidoso que ele iria cair para um pirralho como Malfoy depois de décadas de lidar com bruxos das trevas mais poderosos. Ela estava curiosa sobre sua mão ferida, mas não o suficiente para fazer muitas perguntas. Foi um pouco preocupante que ao invés de curar, a ferida parecia aumentar durante o ano letivo, e o velho sempre insistia que não era nada, e evitava tocar no assunto sempre que aparecia.

Pouco antes do encerramento do ano, Dumbledore tinha insistido em levá-la em uma viagem em campo para caçar uma horcrux, ela tinha concordado, afinal, talvez ele soubesse da única horcrux que ela não, mas no final a viagem foi um desastre. Eles estavam caçando o medalhão que ela já tinha destruído, Dumbledore tinha engolido a poção que causava dor e alucinações, Eles tinham por pouco conseguido escapar graças as lembranças que Haesel tinha de Voldemort, e então, para completar a noite já terrível, eles tinha voltado para a escola só para encontrar o castelo sendo invadido por comensais da morte, Dumbledore tinha lhe pegado de surpresa e a paralisado debaixo da sua capa de invisibilidade, e ela tinha assistir todo o drama com Draco, Bellatrix e o resto dos comensais da morte e então, enquanto Snape matava Dumbledore.

O feitiço tinha desgastado após a morte de Dumbledore, e ela tinha recuperado sua mobilidade com uma onda de fúria e um pouco de pesar pela mente brilhante que tinha sido perdida, bem como preocupação para seus amigos ainda no castelo. Ela tinha perseguido o grupo de comensais da morte com raiva, atacando e lançando feitiços quase sem pensar. Ela tinha conseguido desarmar Draco e deixá-lo inconsciente, bem como enfeitiçar Snape e Bellatrix, antes que o grupo tinha recuado com a chegada dos aurores. _(Snape teria o cabelo rosa e seios por meses, e Bellatrix teria que lidar com genitálias falantes. Ela estava se sentindo um pouco viciosa e Sirius tinha lhe ensinado recentemente alguns feitiços interessantes)._

No final, além de ferimentos tratados facilmente tratáveis, seus amigos estavam bem. Um monte de comensais tinham sido presos e seriam condenados a morte, mas um monte de alunos e alguns professores tinham morrido na confusão.

O fim de ano terminou em um clima sombrio, e nuvens escuras pairando sobre o futuro. O verão seguiu a tendência quando Voldemort adquiriu o controle do ministério a força, e matado um monte de gente, felizmente Tonks estava de licença maternidade, e Madame Bones, Shaklebolt e a maioria dos aurores na ordem, tinham conseguido escapar. Infelizmente, Voldemort tinha colocado preços por suas cabeças, especialmente seus amigos e a Ordem. Snape tinha se tornado diretor, comensais da morte andavam livremente e ela ainda não tinha achado a ultima horcrux. Claro, ela tinha algumas ideias, especialmente Nagini, mas a cobra estava sempre com Voldemort, e ela teria que chegar perto o suficiente para confirmar que o animal era uma horcrux, então escapar, destruir a horcrux no diário, destruir Nagini e só então a horcrux em sua cabeça poderia ser destruída deixando Voldemort vulnerável à morte.

Ela não retornou à Hogwarts quando o ano letivo veio ao redor disso ao invés disso se focou em treinar e planejar. Ela tinha também, tomado todo tempo que ela poderia para escapar e visitar brevemente lugares que ela sempre quis conhecer. Ela teve um piquenique na Torre Eiffel, tirou inúmeras fotos do Coliseu, Big Bem e os Campos de Tulipa da Holanda, viu o belo Taj Mahal em pessoa, Teve um ótimo dia brincando na Disney, Visitou templos e convenções de anime e cosplayer no Japão, teve uma noite selvagem em Las Vegas, provou o puro chocolate suíço, visitou lugares de lendas como a Transilvânia e a Floresta Negra na Alemanha, e lugares como o muro de Berlin e os antigos campos de concentração da Segunda Guerra, participou de torneios de duelos, visitou museus e zoológicos, visitou Charlie na reserva de dragão na Romênia.

No entanto, quanto mais o tempo passava, mais notícias de ataques e mortes chegavam e mais ela percebia que estava se enganando. Ela não precisava ser um super duelista para derrotar Voldemort, ela tinha 99% de certeza de que Nagini era a ultima horcrux, ela não precisava do amuleto para descobrir, entre as aulas de Dumbledore e as memórias de Voldemort, era obvio que Nagini seria o próximo no padrão para se tornar a mais nova horcrux. A cobra tinha estado lá na noite que seus pais morreram. Tinha estado lá no cemitério, tinha estado no Ministério quando ela teve uma das Visões de Voldemort, e as peças eram obvias de mais para se enganar. Tudo que ela precisava fazer era destruir o diário, caminhar até Voldemort e durar tempo o suficiente para atingir a cobra, seja com o veneno ou um fogomaldito, ambos iriam fazer. O homem poderia até deixar a cobra livre onde ela poderia ser morta, se ela jogasse suas cartas corretamente. Depois que a cobra estivesse morta, matar Voldemort seria muito mais fácil, talvez ela o cansasse o suficiente para alguém atingi-lo com algo mortal, uma maldição da morte, uma maldição quebra ossos no pescoço, uma faca para o peito ou um tiro na cabeça, seria fácil.

Portanto ela construiu sua coragem, e anunciou seu plano, garantiu que todos soubessem que Nagini precisava ser destruída para deixar Voldemort mortal mais uma vez, escreveu cartas de despedidas, explicando como ela era a ultima Horcrux que precisava ser destruída _(Seus amigos mereciam saber a verdade, especialmente Sirius e Remus, especialmente Teddy, quando ele fosse mais velho e ouvisse histórias sobre sua morte),_ garantiu que sua ultima vontade estivesse perfeitamente em ordem com Teddy como o principal beneficiário antes que eles invadiram Hogwarts alguns dias depois. Sua presença em Hogsmead foi alertada aos comensais da morte por suas alas, e Voldemort estaria ali em breve, tinha certeza de que a noticia de sua presença específica iria arrastá-lo da toca, isso poupava o tempo de enviar uma mensagem convocando-o para batalha. No entanto deixava menos tempo para se livrar dos comensais da morte em Hogwarts e evacuar a escola das crianças antes que a batalha campal que certamente se seguiria acontecesse.

Eles derrotaram os comensais da morte na escola o mais rápido possível, e assumiram o controle da escola _(Snape tinha escapado)_ passando ao redor chaves de portal para alunos em grupos de dez _(McGonagall tinha passado os últimos dias fornecendo os meios de transporte porque apenas um membro do corpo docente poderia)_ , dirigindo-os longe da batalha, para uma vila mágica à distância de Hogwarts. Os alunos mais velhos que queriam lutar como Neville Longbotton, Luna, Hermione, Blaise, Daphne, Tracy e uma variedade se Grifinórios, Lufas Lufas, com uma menor quantidade de Corvinais e surpreendentemente Sonserinos _(Aparentemente Daphne, Blaise e Tracy eram bons exemplos para se seguir. Haesel não estava reclamando)_ , se recusaram a deixar.

Assim como os últimos alunos estavam sendo evacuados a voz de Voldemort ecoou por todo o castelo exigindo que Haesel fosse entregada. Uma rápida olhada pelas janelas confirmou que eles estavam cercado por centenas de comensais da morte, sem contar os gigantes, dementadores, lobisomens e Acromântulas.

Enquanto toda a indignação da ordem e seus amigos causava comoção, ela discretamente escapou do salão após dar Luna instruções sussurradas, ela tinha certeza que a loira mais jovem sabia exatamente o que ela estava planejando como sempre parecia saber tudo, o olhar surpreendentemente triste e focado no rosto da menina e o abraço apertado que Haesel recebeu, trouxe algumas lágrimas que nunca cairiam em seus olhos. Luna não gostava de seus planos, mas ela não iria interferir como quase qualquer outra pessoa. Por isso Haesel seguiu o chamado de seu amuleto até a casa dos gritos, onde Voldemort, Nagini e Snape estavam. Poucos segundos depois de entrar na casa abandonada ela sentiu a vibração do amuleto em seu pescoço parar ao mesmo tempo que Voldemort caiu com um grito, Luna tinha destruído o diário em seu comando, portanto tudo que havia era a cobra e a si mesma. Enquanto Voldemort estava para baixo Haesel só podia esperar que Snape não iria interferir em nome de seu mestre e aproveitou a oportunidade de lançar a única maldição que ela sabia que não havia defesa _(E que não iria drená-la terrivelmente como o fogomaldito)_ que era a maldição da morte, lançar essa magia deixou um sentimento doentio percorrendo seu corpo, mas foi um sucesso, todas as proteções de Voldemort ao redor da cobra foram inúteis contra a maldição da morte, e ele tinha sido arrogante o suficiente que ninguém do lado da Luz usaria algo como uma maldição imperdoável. Como a lama negra em forma do rosto de Voldemort morreu com um alto grito e o corpo da Cobra caiu no chão sem vida, Voldemort, agora furioso sem se importar com a próxima onda de dor por conta da destruição de mais uma Horcrux, se lançou em seus pés cuspindo em fúria. Snape pela primeira vez mostrava emoção parecendo absolutamente horrorizado e aterrorizado incapaz de se mover ao se pressionar na parede o mais distante dos dois inimigos possível.

— Haesssssseeeel Poteeeerrrrr, você morrerá por isso! – Voldemort sibilou em sua direção, o mal vil possível seus olhos vermelho queimando com ódio. Com muito mais calma do que ela achou que iria sentir Haesel apenas encontrou seu olhar pacificamente, sabendo que logo ele estaria morto. Ela iniciou o duelo enquanto Voldemort tentava dar um de seus discursos vilão, e de lá as coisas foram explosivas. Ela queria cansá-lo e machucá-lo o máximo possível, ela não iria ficar parada esperando ele matá-la. Nada disso. Ela não tornaria as coisas fáceis para ele e ela com certeza sairia com um estrondo.

Ela sabia a partir dos sons à distância que havia uma batalha acontecendo em Hogwarts, mas toda sua mente estava focada em absolutamente dizimar Voldemort. Ele foi bastante ágil e veloz, para um cara velho, portanto era muito difícil acertá-lo com nada, tudo o perdia completamente ou apenas roçava contra ele. Haesel deu tudo de si usando todos os feitiços, maldições, transfigurações e quaisquer truques que ela podia pensar, mesmo lhe dando um soco no rosto quando ele tinha chegado particularmente perto, foi um pouco decepcionante sem um nariz para quebrar, e ela se sentiu um pouco ofendida quando seu super chute nas bolas não o fez mais do que cambalear para trás um pouco antes de voltar a tentar matá-la com cada maldição viciosa que ele podia imaginar. Aparentemente seu novo corpo não tinha genitálias. Decepcionante. Ela queria muito que ele sentisse aquele chute.

Surpreendentemente, com toda sua força, habilidade e experiência Voldemort teve um tempo bastante difícil de atingi-la com qualquer feitiço também. Havia alguns que ela sabia que deveria atingido, mas então seu alvo parecia de repente falhar e ele atingia a parede atrás dela ao invés. É claro isso não impedia os detritos de atingi-la, mas seus feitiços apenas não pareciam querer atingi-la _(Haesel era muito inteligente, e bastante poderosa a si mesma, mas suas experiências eram muito menores, e ela não estava nem perto de dominar tudo que ela sabia que Voldemort conhecia, talvez com mais alguns anos para crescer e aprender ela seria tão poderosa que poderia esmagá-lo facilmente em batalha, mas por toda sua inteligência, ela tinha apenas 17 anos, ele tinha décadas de duelos a mais que ela, as memórias dele, enquanto informativas não eram essencialmente suas por isso ela tinha que aprender e dominar tudo como se estivesse aprendendo de um livro. Uma coisa por vez, não eram memórias que ela podia acessar tão facilmente como as suas. Oh, ela com certeza podia derrotar praticamente qualquer um que não fosse na liga de Voldemort ou Dumbledore, no entanto, Voldermort era seu atual inimigo e infelizmente ela nunca iria descobrir todo seu potencial porque ela estava alguns passos de distância de sua morte)_ portanto, foi uma situação muito curiosa. Ela tinha aparatado para fora da casa dos Gritos em colapso, Voldemort bem atrás dela, ambos ansiosos para continuar sua batalha, ela não tinha certeza se Snape tinha escapado ou não, mas não era realmente importante. Finalmente, depois do que pareceram horas, mas foram apenas minutos, Voldemort a atingiu com um de seus cruciatus, fazendo-a parar subitamente com um grito em sua garganta. Quando a maldição foi retirada Haesel estava em seus joelhos, dor percorrendo cada nervo de seu corpo. Voldemort agora rindo passou por um de seus discursos irritantes que apenas fizeram-na querer gritar para calar a boca já e apenas matá-la. Ela ouviu com metade de uma mente, suas divagações de triunfo antes que ele decidiu que tinha tributado o suficiente e se preparou para matá-la.

Haesel fez questão de manter qualquer tremor anterior de seu corpo muito longe e encontrou seus olhos numa mistura de tranquilidade, aceitação e determinação. Ela iria morrer, mas esse bastardo iria com ela. Voldemort estava sangrando em vários lugares, assim com Haesel a si mesma, ele tinha usado um número bastante grande de magias poderosas, combinado com o cansaço do duelo, a destruição das suas horcruxes e o fato que o cretino com certeza gostaria de se gabar para o lado da luz, ele caminharia diretamente para a sua morte. Assim como ela.

Portanto, quando Voldemort pronunciou as duas palavras que tinham matado milhares de pessoas incluindo seus pais, Haesel sorriu.

[...]

Acordar parecia ao mesmo tempo certo e completamente errado. Sua mente estava meio nebulosa e trabalhando no piloto automático sem achar nada anormal. Mas, quanto mais sua mente consciente acordava, mais a sensação desconfortável em seu estômago aumentava.

Ela estava morta.

Ela não deveria acordar.

Onde ela estava?

Essa era a vida após a morte?

Ou era um purgatório? Ela certamente não tinha sido exatamente a pessoa mais benevolente e altruísta do mundo, seu sacrifício planejado, não obstante.

Não haviam chamas ou tormento eterno, sem barqueiros mascarados esperando para levá-la para ser julgada por deuses e semideuses, portanto não era o inferno ou o submundo. _(Se ela realmente acreditava nessas coisas. Na verdade Haesel tinha mais fé em um reino de espíritos e reencarnação do que todo o sensacionalismo de céu, inferno, submundo, Elísio...)_

Tão logo ela percebeu sua nudez e desejou roupas, ela de repente estava vestida. Exatamente com as roupas que ela estava imaginado. Sua mente correu a frente criando e destruindo teorias. O mais próximo que ela poderia igualar seria a Sala Precisa.

Porém, quando ela caminhou ao redor tentando imaginar a mudança de seus arredores, o espaço não se tornou o que ela imaginava e sim abruptamente, como se tivesse sempre estado lá de uma forma que seus olhos poderiam ver apenas na luz certa, no ângulo certo, ela percebeu que não estava em um espaço em branco infinito, mas sim, em uma estação de trem. Uma estação de trem completamente branca.

Ela tinha lido mitos e fantasia o suficiente para compreender as implicações de um lugar como esse após morrer. Embora ela nunca tinha imaginado que aconteceria com ela.

Notas no arquivo dessa história:  
"1. Janeiro  
2\. Fevereiro (1 ou 2 Imbolc)  
3\. Março (21 oou 22 Ostara)  
4\. Abril (30 Beltane)  
5\. Maio (1 Beltane)  
6\. Junho (21 ou 22 Litha)  
7\. Julho  
8\. Agosto (1 ou 2 Lughnasadh)  
9\. Setembro (21 ou 22 Mabon)  
10\. Outubro (31, Samhaim, Começo do Ano)  
11\. Novembro  
12\. Dezembro (21 ou 22 Yule)

Lista de Leitura de Haesel:  
Ilíada (séc. VIII a. C.), de Homero  
Odisseia (séc. VIII a. C.), de Homero  
As mil e uma noites (850 a.C.), de autor desconhecido  
Razão e Sensibilidade (1811), de Jane Austen  
Orgulho e Preconceito (1813), de Jane Austen  
Mansfield Park (1814), de Jane Austen  
Emma (1816), de Jane Auten  
Frankenstein (1818), de Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley  
O corcunda de Notre-Dame (1831), de Victor Hugo  
Os três mosqueteiros (1844), de Alexandre Dumas  
O conde de Monte Cristo (1845-46), de Alexandre Dumas  
O morro dos ventos uivantes (1847), de Emily Brontë  
Os miseráveis (1862), de Victor Hugo  
Alice no País das Maravilhas (1865), de Lewis Carroll  
Viagem ao centro da Terra (1866), de Júlio Verne  
Crime e Castigo (1866), de Fiódor Dostoiévski  
O Idiota (1868-9), de Fiódor Dostoiévski  
Guerra e Paz (1869), de Leon Tolstói  
Alice através do espelho (1871), de Lewis Carroll  
O retrato de Dorian Gray (1891), de Oscar Wilde  
As aventuras de Sherlock Holmes (1892), de sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
A máquina do tempo (1895), de H. G. Wells  
Drácula (1897), de Bram Stoker  
A guerra dos mundos (1898), de H. G. Wells  
Tarzan (1914), de Edgar Rice Burroughs  
… E o vento levou (1936), de Margaret Mitchell  
O Hobbit (1937), de J. R. R. Tolkien  
Xadrez (1942), de Stefan Zweig  
O Estrangeiro (1942), de Albert Camus  
O pequeno príncipe (1943), de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry  
O Senhor dos Anéis (1954-55), de J. R. R. Tolkien  
Bonequinha de luxo (1958), de Truman Capote  
Almoço Nu (1959), de William Burroughs  
Laranja Mecânica (1962), de Anthony Burgess  
O poderoso chefão (1969), de Mario Puzo  
As cidades invisíveis (1972), de Italo Calvino  
Entrevista com o vampiro (1976), de Anne Rice  
O iluminado (1977), de Stephen King  
A República, de Platão  
Ética a Nicômaco, de Aristóteles  
O Príncipe, de Maquiavel  
Hamlet, de Shakespeare  
O Senhor das Moscas, de Willian Golding  
Robin Hood, de Roberta Masciarelli  
O Amante de Lady Charterley, de D. W. Lawrence  
Admirável Mundo Novo, de Aldous Huxley  
Lolita, de Vladimir Nabocov  
Nárnia, de C. S. Lewis  
P.S.: Pode haver um monte de títulos faltando. Eu não consigo lembrar se eu coloquei algumas das séries mais modernas aí.  
AHH LEMBRANDO QUE ENQUANTO AS FICS POSTADAS AQUI SÃO INCOMPLETAS SE PESSOAS O SUFICIENTE GOSTAREM E PEDIREM POR UMA CONTINUAÇÃO EU VOU TRABALHAR NISSO OK ENTÃO DEEM SUA OPINIÃO EM CADA CAPÍTULO!  
Beijos  
P.E.


	5. Hariel Potter Vs Sakura Haruno HPNaruto

**Hariel Potter Vs Sakura Haruno - Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover**

 **Essa é mais antiga. Tem quase um ano se não me engano.**

Lady Hariel Potter-Black, era um nome bem conhecida na comunidade mágica. Sua derrota do mais temido Lorde Das trevas nos últimos séculos não uma, mas várias vezes, incluindo várias batalhas contra bruxos das trevas antes mesmo de terminar seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Ela tinha conseguido sozinha, impedir a pedra filosofal de cair nas mãos de Voldemort, derrotar um Basilisco de mil anos de idade, enfrentar e derrotar uma centena de dementadores, ganhado o torneio tribruxo e escapar de um Voldemort renascido e seu círculo intimo de seguidores, enfrentado uma batalha contra o referido círculo intimo de comensais da morte numa batalha dentro do próprio ministério, lutado outra horda de comensais da morte invadindo Hogwarts, passado um ano em fuga quando Voldemort conseguiu seguir com seus planos de assumir o ministério da magia, ao encontrar uma maneira de derrotar o referido Lorde das Trevas, lutou bravamente na batalha de Hogwarts, e caminhou diretamente para sua morte com a cabeça erguida conseguindo sair viva e derrotar Voldemort para sempre.

Esses eram fatos comumente conhecidos sobre Harriel, que a tornava uma bruxa bastante reverenciada, no entanto, era seu temperamento, quando acionado, explosivo e assustadora astúcia para colocar toda a sonserina em lágrimas de orgulho, sua personalidade geralmente calma e serena tornava suas explosões ainda mais terríveis, (como Ron Weasley poderia afirmar após ser colocado em estado crítico em St. Mungus por uma Lady Potter furiosa, aparentemente ela não concordava com seus planos para ser sua esposa troféu e aumentar sua fama e riqueza como Ron tinha desejado) e suas habilidades prodigiosas em qualquer campo da magia que chamasse sua atenção, comprovado pelos inúmeros Mestrados adquiridos nos últimos quatro anos após a derrota de Voldemort os quais ela tinha eleito para não retornar a Hogwarts ou ingressar para o Ministério como todos esperavam, mas para viajar o mundo adquirindo conhecimento e conhecendo novos lugares com seu amado afilhado, Teddy Lupin se juntando a ela cada vez que sua avó ligeiramente sobrecarregada entre cuidar de seu neto e lamentar suas perdas, algo que sua idade avançada não ajudava.

Infelizmente, após alguns anos de auto-ilusão da sociedade mágica Britânica de que Hariel estava passando por uma breve fase, que terminaria com ela retornando à viver na Grã-Betanha e se tornar a mulher propaganda do Ministério seguindo todos os seu caprichos que incluía um casamento com algum puro sangue arrogante que a trataria como nada mais que uma propriedade e uma égua de cria, uma vida onde seu afilhado, como o filho de um lobisomem conhecido não poderia fazer parte e ser perfeitamente feliz com isso, foram brutalmente quebradas quando Hariel, cansada de todas as cartas ''sutilmente" pressionando-a a seguir um destino que todos aqueles idiotas arrogantes achavam que ela deveria seguir, chamou uma conferência de imprensa mágica deu uma declaração bastante crítica informando exatamente o que ela achava desses planos e deixando claro que ela não pretendia, nunca, entrar para o Ministério ou casar em alguma das famílias 'Nobres' que eles tinham a audácia de apresentar a ela como opções para casar.

Hariel tinha percebido rapidamente após o mundo mágico Britânico retornar às seus pobres e terríveis modos de vida, como se toda a luta contra Voldemort não tivesse lhe ensinado nada. Para eles alguém sempre estaria lá para ser um herói e derrotar os bruxos malvados, por tanto por que se preocupar com mais nada? Nenhuma atitude foi tomada para melhorar as coisas. Nascidos Trouxas ainda eram chamados abertamente de sangues ruins pelos sangues puros, Lobisomens, Globins, Centauros e outras criaturas ainda eram considerados mestiços imundos, e o Ministério ainda acreditava que poderia brincar de Deus e comandar cada detalhe da vida de quem quer que seja o azarado que tivesse chamado suas atenções gananciosas.

Hariel não queria fazer parte de uma sociedade assim, portanto, sua decisão de viajar, algo que ela sempre tinha sonhado. Suas viagens eram extremamente gratificantes, ela tinha um monte de dinheiro para gastar, o suficiente para viver várias gerações no luxo antes de ter que se preocupar, algo que ela adorava, porque dinheiro abria portas, ela podia aprender tudo que queria sem os Dursley, Hermione ou Ron em sua cola, visitar lugares incríveis e ser perfeitamente livre. Sem Voldemort ou Dumbledore manipulando as cordas de marionete. Havia é claro, incidentes com bruxos das trevas, alguns ex- comensais da morte, alguns que apenas queriam ter a fama de derrotar a bruxa mais poderosa conhecida a atualidade. Ela não se importava de ter alguma ação, afinal ela tinha se acostumado há uma vida de perigo e adrenalina, sem isso a vida poderia ser um pouco chato.

A única coisa que a ligava há Grã-Betanha, atualmente era seu adorável afilhado Teddy, a quem ela amava profundamente como seu próprio filho, Hariel faria qualquer coisa para ele, é por isso que quando ela recebeu uma carta informando da morte de Andrômeda, supostamente a mulher tinha morrido em seu sono, a depressão e velhice finalmente atingido-la plenamente, Hariel tinha retornado rapidamente à Inglaterra para receber a guarda de seu afilhado.

Excusado será dizer que ela estava absurdamente furiosa quando descobriu que o Ministério tinha ultrapassado todos os seus limites e não só assumido a guarda de seu bebê precioso, mas tinham planos de colocá-lo com os Malfoy, de todas as pessoas (Ela não tinha realmente nada contra Narcisa ou mesmo Draco, mas ela nunca confiaria uma criança perto de Lúcio Malfoy, a quem obviamente tinha subornado seu caminho fora de várias acusações de terrorismo, assassinato e estupro após a guerra afirmando estar reformado como se a primeira vez não fosse o bastante) afirmando que a relação de sangue próxima de Narcisa para Andrômeda lhe dava todo o direito de interferir.

Ela tinha imediatamente conhecido que este era mais um esquema estúpido para prendê-la á Grã-Betanha, um pior do que os anteriores, afinal não só eles tinham ameaçado seu afilhado, mas estavam tentando ligá-la aos Malfoy de todas as pessoas. As tentativas anteriores foram para as famílias mais Luz e Neutras.

Ela nem tinha certeza de que eles não tinham organizado a morte de Andrômeda para criar tudo isso o que só a fazia mais furiosa.

Na verdade ela não lembra de estar tão irada antes, nem para Voldemort, ou Snape ou Ronald, ou qualquer um que já a irritou antes.

Hariel tinha marchado em fúria para o Ministério e deixar um rastro de caos em seus passos. Ela tinha prometido cuidar de Teddy e era o que ela iria fazer afinal ela tinha feito o ritual tradicional que liga madrinha e afilhado logo após o fim da guerra. Ela também tinha sangue Black, não só por que sua avó tinha sido uma Black, mas porque Sírius tinha a adotado oficialmente no Clã no verão antes do quinto ano o que requeria um ritual de sangue que adicionou o DNA de Sírius ao seu tornando-o seu terceiro Pai. Sem falar que ela era mais próxima à Remus, Tonks e Andrômeda do que os Malfoy nunca foram.

No final depois de inúmeras tentativas de manipulação, várias horas de impedir-se de apenas explodir todos esses idiotas arrogantes, ela tinha trago várias leis Mágicas antigas para contrariar as recentes Leis instaladas para a deixar encurralada Hariel acabou conseguindo o que queria, e imediatamente passou a revogar toda a documentação que tornava ela e seu afilhado cidadãos da Grã-Betanha, e por consequência sob o seu governo corrupto, colocado todas as propriedades que ela já não tivesse vendido no mercado e dado o fora da Inglaterra com Teddy. Toda a sua fortuna e pertences já estavam com ela em baús mágicos ligados diretamente ao seu núcleo, mágico, a traição de Grampo tinha deixado-a naturalmente desconfiada dos Globlins, sua quebra ao banco não tinha ajudado suas relações nem um pouco.

Quando Hariel tinha finalmente conseguido levar seu afilhado assustado para sua casa em Tokyo (Seu mais recente ponto turístico) sua mente estava firmemente definida na crença de que ela não deixaria Teddy crescer nesse ambiente venenoso. Com todos os imbecis fanáticos preconceituosos que poderiam tentar machucá-lo por causa de seu pai, ou desgraçados ambiciosos que poderiam tentar usá-lo pela habilidade herdada de sua mãe ou para chantageá-la, Hariel não acreditava que Teddy teria uma vida feliz por isso, ela começou a procurar uma forma de dar seu afilhado uma vida melhor, e escapar permanentemente de todas as manipulações e política.

A resposta, no final veio vários meses depois, quando ela resolveu visitar um santuário Japonês interessante do qual ela tinha achado algumas lendas curiosas sobre as relíquias da morte, que ela achava que era algo puramente Britânico, mas aparentemente não era.

As lendas eram interessantes, embora não revelavam muito mais sobre os objetos, que ela tentado esquecer, embora cada vez que ela tentava se livrar deles, eles retornavam intactos para sua localização, não importa se ela estivesse um país de distância, ou se ela os atingisse em cheio com um fogomaldito. A coisa mais interessante que ela achou foi um ritual para convocar a suposta divindade por trás dos objetos.

Depois de alguma deliberação, ela tinha decidido tentar a convocação, talvez essa divindade mágica poderia lhe oferecer alguma solução para os seus problemas, se nada mais, ela poderia tentar devolver as relíquias estúpidas, que realmente eram realmente irritantes, em sua opinião. Enquanto ela gostaria de ver seus entes queridos mortos, ela sabia melhor do que cair na maldição da pedra da ressurreição outra vez. A varinha era um incômodo. Ela já era poderosa, e não precisava de um amplificador ou outra varinha. Ela já tinha a sua original, a reserva que ela tinha comprado mais tarde após a guerra, a antiga varinha de Bellatrix e Draco, a varinha de Sirius, as varinha de Remus, Tonks e Andrômeda, bem como a antiga varinha de Voldemort que funcionava tão bem para ela como sua original e reserva. A varinha de Bellatrix e Draco eram as que ela tinha vencido deles durante a fuga da Mansão Malfoy, A varinha de Sírius era uma lembrança de seu padrinho. Algo que ela guardava junto com a motocicleta velha e alguns pertences antigos. As varinhas de Remus, Tonks e Andrômeda eram coisas que ela tinha guardado para Teddy quando ele fosse mais velho. A Varinha de Voldemort era simplesmente porque ela não queria que o objeto fosse parar nas mãos de algum idiota com ideias estúpidas. Voldemort usou a varinha por várias Décadas e ela não sabia se era possível trazê-lo de volta usando a varinha, mas ela não iria arriscar, e enquanto ela funcionava bastante bem com sua magia, Hariel preferia usar sua original, ou o reserva, do que a Varinha que matou tantos antes. Portanto era claro que ela não precisava da Varinha das Varinhas, nada dessa porcaria sobre ser imbatível era verdade de qualquer maneira e ela tinha inúmeros exemplos como garantia.

Ela preferia manter a capa pois era algo que tinha sido passado por gerações em sua família, mas ela poderia desistir dela, afinal ela tinha outras coisas para lembrar de seus pais.

Por tanto, ela pesquisou extensivamente o ritual, e garantiu a segurança de Teddy antes de colocá-lo em prática.

O que quer que ela estava esperando, não era um homem ligeiramente esquelético, com feições pontudas, vestido um terno preto formal olhando apaticamente para ela de dentro do círculo ritual.

— Ah, Hariel Potter. Eu tinha me perguntado quando nos veríamos novamente. Não imaginei que fosse tão cedo. Ou que você realmente me convocaria.

— Uh, nós nos encontramos antes? – Hariel sentiu-se bastante estúpida e fora de sua profundidade falando com a criatura a sua frente. Ela podia sentir o poder e conhecimento emanado dele profundamente em seus ossos. Sua magia tinha reagido bastante estranhamente, roçando contra o homem tentativamente como um animal de estimação pedindo para ser acariciado, totalmente sem incentivo dela, o que sinceramente a deixava um pouco em pânico, sua magia parecia se recusar a responder quando ela tentou afastá-la, e ela não era certa de que responderia a ela se ela tentasse lançar um feitiço. O que praticamente a deixava indefesa contra ele. E ela duvidava que as lições de defesa pessoal que ela tinha tomado fariam qualquer coisa além de diverti-lo, ou irritá-lo.

— Ah, é claro. Apesar da sua irritante evasão constante, eu a considero bastante interessante, nunca houve alguém que conseguiu dominar todas os três dos meus brinquedinhos e eu acho interessante que ao contrario do que os outros seres humanos faria, você não os usa com frequência. – Veio a resposta leve e o sorriso em seu rosto não era realmente reconfortante. – Então a que devo o prazer desta convocação? Devo avisá-la que se for algo irritante eu me reservo o direito de tomar algum... reembolso. Mestre das Relíquias ou não. Eu sou afinal, um ser muito ocupado.

— Você é a morte. – Hariel se sentiu ainda mais estúpida para a realização tardia. Tudo que ela recebeu foi outro sorriso enervante e uma sobrancelha levantada incitando-a a começar a falar ou então... Ela não queria pensar no que veio depois, e ligeiramente se amaldiçoou por convocar algo tão perigoso quando ela tinha que cuidar de seu afilhado. Tomando uma respiração profunda, recuperando lentamente sua compostura, Hariel deu um passo para a frente e começou a falar. – Na verdade, foi um objetivo duplo. Eu estou procurando um meio de escapar com meu afilhado de toda a idiotice do mundo mágico, que certamente parece que não vão nos deixar em paz, o mundo trouxa, enquanto uma opção, é muito limitado, e eu não quero abandonar a magia, apenas o mundo bruxo. Eu iria para outros países, mas isso não iria mantê-los por muito tempo. Eu pensei que talvez você teria outras opções para onde Teddy e eu poderíamos ir. Sem um mundo mágico estúpido para nos perseguir, mas onde Teddy e eu não tenhamos que esconder sempre nossas habilidades, e Teddy. Sem o estígma de ser a menina que sobreviveu e o filho de um lobisomem. O segundo objetivo são as relíquias da morte, realmente, eu queria saber se você poderia levá-los de volta ou algo assim. Eu não preciso deles. Eu tenho poder o suficiente sem eles. – Hariel deu de ombros no final, tentando não se sentir muito desconfortável sobre o olhar examinador da entidade em frente a ela.

— Hmm. – O ser que se dizia Morte cantarolou quase alegremente, ainda considerando-a com os olhos, e ela se perguntou se o que ele via era diferente do que o que ela via. Provavelmente era. – Um acordo então? Hmm, de fato, eu poderia interferir um pouco e levá-la, e o pequeno lobo, onde este mundo não pode alcançar, normalmente eu pego almas para esse tipo de acordo, mas eu suponho que as relíquias dadas por um mestre é bom o suficiente.

— Onde este mundo não pode alcançar? Como em um mundo diferente? – Hariel perguntou curiosa e cautelosa, não era apenas ela mesma na linha aqui, mas Teddy também, ela precisava de toda cautela e astúcia aqui. Ela não acha que este acordo poderia ser quebrado uma vez ativo afinal.

— O termo correto seria uma Dimensão diferente. Mundo remete muito pouco disso. – Morte corrigiu. – Meus termos são. Você irá abdicar cada uma das relíquias a mim, uma por vez, e para cada uma das relíquias, você recebe uma Desejo em seus termos. Como um gênio da Lâmpada. – Morte Riu. – Escolha com sabedoria embora, porqu limite. E por fim, eu concordo em realocá-la e a criança em outro mundo, um sem um mundo mágico nas suas costas, mas onde sua magia se encaixará relativamente bem, portanto, não haverá necessidade de esconder suas habilidades, o que você revela é para você decidir, mas isso, tem um preço, também. Em troca desta segunda chance. Theodore Remus Lupin e Hariel Jamie Potter deixarão de existir.

— Deixarão de existir? – O choque e ansiedade em sua voz era claro. O que exatamente Morte estava tentando dizer?

— Hariel Potter e Theodore Lupin não existem para onde eu tenho em mente, portanto eles deixarão de existir em favor de outras pessoas. – Morte bufou. Destinos certamente lhe atormentariam para o próximo século se ele apenas os jogassem lá com rédea livre para mudar tudo drasticamente, é provável que o fariam de qualquer maneira, se ele cumprisse o que ele estava planejando, afinal os destinos, tinham todo um plano elaborado, e colocar Hariel Potter na história jogaria fora todo o Script. O que ele estava planejando tornaria as mudanças serem inicialmente mais lentas e sutis (provavelmente, ou ela poderia apenas estragar tudo) dependendo das decisões que Hariel teria em sua posição... limitada. Seria imensamente divertido embora, ver que tipo de caos ela poderia causar. Ele tinha estado entediado recentemente de qualquer maneira. Ela faria um ótimo entretenimento. Sem falar que adquirir os pequenos objetos irritantes que compunham o feitiço de Lúcifer para controlá-la seria bastante gratificante, ele detestava ser controlado. Ele olhou de volta para a garota com uma alma tão interessante, ele podia ver que tudo que ela falava era sincero, e suas aventuras eram realmente interessante. Para um ser humano ter o poder, mas não ter a ambição de controlá-lo, um dos seres mais poderosos da existência, era infinitamente mais interessante. Ela era única. Ele não podia dizer que nunca tinha conhecido alguém que negaria esse tipo de poder. É claro que havia umas poucas exceções que simplesmente não precisavam do poder, mas era inédito para um mortal. Talvez... Hmmm... O sorriso de Morte aumentou perceptivelmente em seu rosto, e só aumentou quando a menina mudou ligeiramente em seus pés, parece que ele a enervava, embora com um olhar mais profundo, que sua preocupação girava em torno da criança do que qualquer coisa, não medo por ele em si. Interessante... Talvez ele iria interferir um pouco mais... Ele teria que pensar nisso um pouco mais, e não é como se ele não estaria assistindo os estragos que ela certamente causaria. Só de imaginar os destinos frenéticos e a enorme dor de cabeça que elas teriam, o deixava extremamente divertido. Servia bem ás harpias irritantes.

— Então, será menos como transporte interdimensional, e mais como renascimento? – Hariel perguntou. – Nós ainda vamos ter nossas memórias e magia? Apenas como alguém diferente?

— Mais ou menos, as regras da reencarnação são claras, sem memórias, sem habilidades anteriores, um recomeço. – Morte sorriu alegremente. – Mas então, é ótimo que você tem 3 pedidos não é?

— Então, um pedido para manter as memórias, um para manter a magia... E... Hmmm, Podemos levar alguma coisa? – Hariel perguntou pensando em todos os seus pertences. Ela tinha se tornado um pouco de uma colecionadora nos últimos anos, algo que ela adivinhou que vinha de não poder possuir muitas coisas em sua infância com os Dursley. Realmente a única coisa boa que os Dursley já fizeram por ela foi aquela vez em que ela tinha sete anos e sua tia a obrigou a passar por aulas de balé simplesmente para se exibir na vizinhança. Ela tinha parado quando começou Hogwarts, embora ela mantinha os trechos, o que ajudou quando ela começou yoga, durante uma de suas viagens. Ela era bastante flexível e equilibrada. Infelizmente parecia que ela teria que deixar isso para trás. Talvez ela pudesse continuar a praticar?

— Hmmm, se este é um desejo sim. Você pode juntar tudo que quer levar em um de seus baús mágicos e eu anexarei sua existência á sua alma. Isso garantirá a travessia. – Morte afirmou. - Nada de seres como elfos domésticos, ou sereianos, se você tiver um familiar, é bom por causa da ligação mágica mas o resto vai morrer sem a ligação para ancorá-los.

— Tudo bem. Quando podemos fazer isso? E eu posso ter um tempo para organizar o que eu quero levar e contar a Teddy sobre isso? – Hariel perguntou tomando outra respiração firme. Ela esperava que ela não fosse se arrepender disso.

— Eu vou te dar cinco horas. Não se atrase. Eu odeio perder tempo. – Morte alertou. Um segundo depois que Hariel acenou em aceitação, Morte tinha desaparecido completamente deixando-a sozinha. Não tinha sido qualquer tipo de transporte que ela estava familiarizada, ele estava ali um segundo e no outro não estava mais. Simples assim. Balançando a cabeça lembrando que ela tinha tempo limitado, Hariel saiu para encontrar Teddy e dizer-lhe sua decisão. Ela esperava que ele não se importaria muito sobre isso.

Ela estava infinitamente grata que ela já tinha a maioria do que ela queria com ela. Ela levaria as próximas cinco horas para finalizar rapidamente os negócios que ela tinha em curso, ou dar a propriedade para outras pessoas caso não fosse possível, provavelmente George. Ela também iria estocar tudo do mundo mágico que ela não queria perder, afinal não haveria um mundo mágico onde ela iria. Doces, Álcool, plantas (sementes) para que ela pudesse usar em poções (Ela iria comprar um monte de ingredientes, especialmente há base animal porque ela não exatamente poderia levar animais com ela... Hmm talvez ela devesse encontrar um novo familiar para ela e Teddy? Não uma coruja embora. Ela não queria substituir Hedwiges) livros, poções pré-preparadas, objetos mágicos, vassouras (Ela queria que Teddy ainda tivesse um pouco do mundo mágico consigo, mesmo que não fizessem mais parte dele.) Talvez algumas coisas do mundo trouxa também. Nunca se sabe o que poderia ser diferente afinal.

Depois de explicar, e ligeiramente subornar Teddy com chocolate e desenhos animados novos (Um monte deles), o menino começou a arrumar suas próprias coisas, com a ajuda de Hariel, e listando coisas que ele queria. Hariel passou um montante enorme de dinheiro (colocando um ligeiro dente em sua fortuna, mas nada que ela iria sentir fortemente) para esvaziar estoques em lojas ao redor do mundo, utilizando seus elfos domésticos, a maioria que ficava com Bill e Fleur na França, ou George e Angelina na Itália, visto que ela não precisava de muito, só Winky ficava com ela a maior parte do tempo. Seria mais rápido do que usar uma coruja.

Ela teve que fazer compras no mundo trouxa por si mesma, mas com as coisas no mundo mágico sendo tratadas pelos elfos, que iriam ficar permanentemente com Bill e George.

Cinco horas depois, e cerca 2/4 da fortuna Black depois Hariel abraçando firmemente Teddy em seu peito, ficou em frente a Morte quem tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto olhando para as relíquias em suas mãos.

— Tudo bem. Vamos começar. – Morte bateu palmas, e Hariel se obrigou a ignorar o fato de que as relíquias não estavam mais lá, como foram um segundo atrás. Ao invés disso beijando suavemente a testa de Teddy e assentindo antes que um pensamento ocorreu, exatamente quando Morte levantou as mãos para pressionar os dedos em suas testas.

— Espera, nós estaremos juntos certo? Teddy e eu? Não vamos acabar em lugares diferentes ou algo assim certo? – Morte sorriu, seu poder inflamando através de Hariel como uma onda poderosa diante de um nadador insignificante.

— Eventualmente é claro. Seus caminhos irão cruzar. – Antes que Hariel tivesse tempo para invocar o devido pânico e fazer mais perguntas o mundo ao seu redor parecia desaparecer, e ela simplesmente não podia mais pensar diante da escuridão e inconsciência.

Fim do Capitulo 1.

Capítulo 2.

Quando Hariel acordou, foi um processo lento. Sua mente estava embaçada, e sonolenta. A consciência veio em pequenos flashes, acelerando até que de repente tudo estava de volta e ela se sentou bruscamente, olhando ao redor para seu afilhado.

Foi uma busca infrutífera é claro. Teddy não estava em nenhum lugar da sala, que era realmente um pouco rosa de mais para seu gosto, mas sua principal preocupação era Teddy.

Ela se esforçou para sair da cama, e estar em seus pés, com uma distinta sensação de desconforto e estranheza, que a levou de cara no chão por que aparentemente o chão estava mais distante que ela pensava. Na verdade tudo parecia bem maior do que ela lembrava. Um sinal de alarme começou a subir na parte de trás da sua mente, mas ela afastou, ela precisava achar Teddy. Seu peito também se sentia estranho, mas ela imaginou que era o nervosismo sobre as ultimas palavras de Morte.

Finalmente conseguindo alcançar seus pés, ela correu para as portas visíveis tropeçando algumas vezes, mas felizmente não caindo. A primeira porta levou a um banheiro vazio, a segunda para um armário de roupas que a fez pausar em choque, as roupas todas pareciam em miniatura. Como roupas destinadas a crianças. Roupa para crianças que parecia se encaixar em sua dimensão atual.

Tomando várias respirações profundas para não hiperventilar, ela caminhou em frente á uma penteadeira delicada no outro lado do quarto e encarou seu reflexo em choque.

Rosa.

Foi a primeira coisa que ela registrou. Seu cabelo era rosa! Não rosa como o Pink que Tonks e as vezes Teddy usava, mas um rosa algodão doce delicado e feminino. Na verdade, tudo sobre ela parecia delicado e feminino. Desde o cabelo longo de algodão doce, o rosto de porcelana com bochechas ligeiramente ruborizadas, os lábios rosados, nariz pequeno, cílios e sobrancelhas no mesmo tom que seu cabelo, o corpo pequeno, coberto por um vestido de dormir rosa com bolinhas brancas. Seus pés e mãos pareciam ridiculamente pequenos e delicados. Algo que ela mesma nunca tinha sido. Na verdade a única coisa que ela poderia reconhecer eram os olhos. O tom de verde vibrante era o mesmo, embora faltava o leve cinca que tinha adquirido com a adoção de Sírius, e os anéis e padrões fossem um pouco diferente, o tom era o mesmo.

Mas todo o resto era estranho. Sua infância com os Dursley tinha deixado sua pele num bronzeado perpétuo a partir de horas trabalhando no jardim, suas mãos cheias de calos, a partir do trabalho, algo que tinha aumentado com o quadribol. Enquanto seu corpo era pequeno, não parecia esquelético e ossudo, como tinha sido antes, devido à pequena quantidade de alimento, na verdade ela parecia perfeitamente saudável. A forma pequena de Hariel nunca tinha sido completamente natural antes, afinal ela vinha de uma família de pessoas altas, mas sua infância menos que estelar tinha deixado sua marca. Ela não era feia, mas ela não era a encarnação da beleza feminina que a garota no espelho parecia ser. Ela sabia que com alguns anos de envelhecimento ela chamaria muita atenção da população masculina, e não podia conciliar o fato de que essa garota era ela. Fazendo gestos específicos para garantir que o espelho não estava enganando-a.

Tocando seus cabelos e puxando-os em sua vista, ela finalmente teve que admitir que ela era a menina de cabelo rosa refletida no espelho e se conformar com isso.

É irreversível. Lembrou a si mesma.

Após um momento de incerteza Teddy voltou à sua mente e ela arregalou os olhos antes de disparar de volta a sua procura por seu afilhado, sentindo-se um pouco culpada por se distrair.

Passando de cômodo por cômodo até ter visto toda a casa Hariel estava aflita ao perceber que não havia sinais de Teddy, ou de que qualquer criança, além dela mesma vivia ali.

Ela tinha encontrado um bilhete na cozinha embora, e estava escrito em Hiragana, que ela definitivamente não podia ler antes, mas estranhamente podia agora das pessoas que se intitulavam Kaa-san e Otou-san. Um sentimento de nervosismo caiu sobre ela ao perceber que eram Pai e Mãe, e puta merda ela tinha pais!

Embora ela teve que entrar em pânico um pouco. E se ela agisse muito diferente? E se eles suspeitassem dela? O que tinha acontecido com quem a garota era antes? Certamente havia alguém antes dela, mas ela não podia lembrar corretamente. Ela tinha vários flashes ao revistar a casa. Mas eles não eram especialmente claros, e ela tinha uma dor de cabeça enorme depois deles.

Felizmente o bilhete dizia que seus pais estavam fora por algumas semanas à trabalho. Ela não tinha ideia do que eles trabalhavam, mas provavelmente, eram comerciantes. Devido ao longo tempo fora e porque simplesmente parecia certo.

Distraidamente ela pensou que toda essa coisa de não memória iria ser irritante. O conhecimento aleatório, estava distraindo-a constantemente, com flashes estranhos. Ela esperava que não fosse sempre assim. Seus pais tinham dito sobre não perder a academia embora, então ela provavelmente deve estar na escola. Infelizmente ela não tinha ideia onde estava ou quando ela deveria estar lá. Felizmente, parecia que ela não teria que ir naquele dia, se o calendário na parede indicando sábado estava correto.

Ela se perguntou, ao subir as escadas de volta ao seu quarto, qual era seu nome. E porque seus pais achavam que era seguro deixar uma criança, se ela estava julgando o tamanho correto, d anos sozinha por semanas, ou se alguém viria para cuidar dela. Provavelmente não ou eles teriam mencionado na nota.

Mordendo o lábio ligeiramente, ela decidiu banhar e vestir, antes de comer e sair um pouco para julgar sua nova vizinhança. Talvez ela tivesse sorte e encontrasse Teddy. Não era como se ele tinha sido relacionado diretamente por sangue a ela antes, então provavelmente seria o mesmo aqui.

Ela não queria imaginar ter que esperar anos para ver Teddy de novo. Será que ele só iria aparecer em sua vida na mesma época que apareceu antes?

Era um pensamento sombrio. Ela não queria esperar mais de uma década para ver seu Bebê precioso.

Engolindo o nó em sua garganta ela forçou a sua distância. Ter Teddy mais tarde era melhor do que não ter Teddy em tudo. Ela poderia esperar se necessário. Mesmo se ela não queria. Morte disse que eles iriam se encontrar afinal.


	6. Hariett Cosplay Potter - NarutoHP Xover

**Disclaimer:** _Eu não possuo nenhum dos universos mencionados nessa história._

Hariett Potter absolutamente detestava o mundo mágico da Grã-Bretanha.

As coisas não começaram assim. Primeiramente ela tinha pensado que o mundo mágico seria sua casa, sua verdadeira casa depois de passar toda a sua infância com os Dursley sendo forçada a fingir ser uma dama delicada e refinada por sua tia Perfeccionista, o mundo mágico soou como liberdade.

Claro isso durou até Voldemort fazer sua primeira aparição, e pelo seu segundo ano em Hogwarts o mundo mágico começou a mostrar sua verdadeira face, uma que ela não gostou. Seu terceiro ano apenas reforçou isso e pelo quarto ano ela estava considerando dar um foda-se, pegar sua herança e fugir do país magia ou não. Ela até tinha planejado. Assim que ela estivesse livre do contrato do Torneio e o semestre de Hogwarts acabasse ela iria direto para Grigontes esvaziar seu cofre, penhorar algumas jóias em Londres e subornar seus parentes em uma viagem internacional completamente paga e de alguma forma _se_ _perder_ em outro pais. Infelizmente Voldemort tinha que estragar tudo e ela tinha basicamente se tornado uma prisioneira em Privet Drive. Ela estava muito perto de um surto psicótico durante todo seu quinto ano, e a morte de Sirius foi mais uma razão para sair. O sexto ano foi ainda mais ridículo, embora por esse tempo ela estava resignada ao fato que ela tinha que tirar Voldemort das cenas se ela queria seguir com seus planos, afinal se ela cumprisse a profecia estúpida não havia razão para ninguém interferir com seus planos. A morte de Dumbledore foi tanto conveniente quanto inconveniente. Dumbledore era o marionetista por trás das cortinas que mantinha guiando-a para lutar, mesmo sem realmente lhe ensinar nada que a ajudasse a sobreviver _(Na verdade, além de Remus lhe ensinando o Patrono e um comensal da morte disfarçado, ninguém tinha lhe ensinado nada útil, ela tinha que se esforçar em aprender por conta própria apenas para ter a mínima chance de sobreviver contra o mais forte e temível Lorde das Trevas em séculos que tinha mais de 50 anos de experiência a mais que ela. Uma profecia e essa baboseira sobre amor não estava indo para ajudá-la em uma luta, especialmente quando Voldemort provou que poderia contornar o toque da desgraça que matou Quirrell),_ portanto com sua morte, ela tinha um carcereiro a menos para lutar quando quisesse sair. No entanto, Dumbledore também era poderoso e poderia lutar de frente contra Voldemort, e sua morte enfraqueceu as chances do lado da Luz, colocando tudo sobre os ombros de Hariett. Já sabendo o que tinha que fazer ela lutou, amaldiçoando Dumbledore quando descobriu que ela tinha que morrer para Voldemort chutar o balde, e alegrando-se ao acordar da morte certa e finalmente derrotar o Lorde das Trevas.

Com Voldemort derrotado Hariett achou que esse era o fim. Sem mais obrigações com ninguém, de ali em diante sua vida era dela. O ministério entretanto não pensava assim. Eles tinham todo seu futuro planejado. Uma vaga como auror, passar os próximos anos caçando Comensais da Morte em fuga, casar-se com um puro-sangue para continuar sua linha, um assento na Suprema Corte, um monte de festas chatas e formais, doações para recuperação de guerra, um monte de papelada e responsabilidades, e nenhuma liberdade em tudo.

Hariett tinha olhado para o Ministro lhe entregando sua Ordem de Merlin e anunciando sua entrada para os Aurores sem mesmo lhe consultar jogado a medalha estúpida na sua cara e deixado no meio da cerimônia direto para o banco. Depois de fazer um acordo com os duendes irritados que queriam confiscar sua fortuna pela invasão do banco, ela desistiu de qualquer item feito por duendes em seus cofres antes de guardar tudo em uma sacola sem fundo e duas horas de compras de longa viagem pelo beco diagonal, uma visita a toca para se despedir e uma chave de portal depois, Hariett estava um oceano de distância dos feiticeiros Britânicos estúpidos.

Hariett tinha sempre sonhou em viajar pelo mundo e conhecer outros países, e agora que ela tinha o dinheiro e idade o suficiente isso é o que ela fez. Depois de comprar uma identidade trouxa falsa completa com registros escolares, passaporte e qualquer documento que ela precisava no mundo trouxa, mas não possuía. Desde que sua chave de portal tinha a levado para os Estados Unidos Hariett começou sua excursão mundial por lá. Três anos nas Américas, ignorando qualquer tentativa de contado da Inglaterra além das chamadas por espelho semanais de Hermione e os Weasley, Hariett decidiu seguir em frente. América era um ótimo país. Grande, cheio de lugares para turismo e as pessoas não davam a mínima para quem ela era, mas ela ainda queria ver o mundo. Austrália, França, Bulgária, Rússia, Alemanha, África, Índia, Austria, Canadá, Brasil, México, Egito, Romênia, Escandinávia, Holanda, China, Japão... Ela viajou através de todos eles, conhecendo suas culturas e costumes, ouvindo lendas e aprendendo um pouco de magia natural de cada país. Alguns, como Egito ela ficou no máximo um mês, enquanto as pirâmides eram bonitas o calor e a areia não era. Outros como Brasil, Escandinávia e Índia ela ficou por quase um ano estudando as maravilhas de suas culturas e apreciando pontos turísticos, mas foi no Japão, cerca de 10 anos depois do início da sua jornada, o lugar onde ela morreu.

Sim, morreu. De verdade. E não acordou de novo como se nada tivesse acontecido como das ultimas vezes. Bem, tecnicamente.

Ela acordou, sim, mas não como das ultimas vezes.

Dessa vez foi... Estranho. Ironicamente ela tinha estado em uma convenção de cosplay.

Hariett tinha vivido no Japão por quatro anos e meio. Até agora tinha sido um de seus favoritos. Ela gostava da cultura, das lendas e da estranheza das pessoas aqui. Os japoneses eram obcecados com a sua tecnologia. Especialmente seus jogos e animes. Enquanto foi estranho no começo, ela tinha aprendido a gostar de tudo isso incluindo os jogos, animes e tecnologia. Hermione a tinha visitado dois anos e meio atrás na época em que ela estava obcecada em mesclar magia e tecnologia porque ela nunca conseguia manter objetos eletrônicos sem explodi-los cada vez que ela usava sua magia, e no fim ambas as garotas tinham passado seis meses no modo cientista louca trabalhando nesse projeto, e no final ambas tinham feito um monte de dinheiro comercializando tecnologia no mundo mágico. Substituindo o componente eletricidade por energia mágica através de runas tinha sido um golpe de gênio da sua parte e Hariett tinha ganhado uma nova apreciação para runas que tinha feito Hermione orgulhosa.

Em fim, mesmo ela era uma fã ávida de animes e mangás, e Naruto sendo um dos mais famosos em ambas as áreas, Hariett sempre tinha adiado assistir a série distraindo-se com outras séries como Ouran Host High School, Death Note, Pokemon, Inuyasha, Yu Gi Yoh, Fruit Basket e seu acompanhamento de Naruto tinha sido irregular na melhor das hipóteses.

Ela tinha ouvido muitos elogios à série, mas Hariett apenas não conseguia encontrar tempo para assistir 700 episódios sem contar os filmes. Portanto ela tinha ficado com animes menores que comiam menos do seu tempo.

Isso não significava que quando ela morreu em uma convenção de cosplay vestida como Haruno Sakura (Alguém que Teddy tinha expressado sua apreciação principalmente comentando sua força montra e o cabelo rosa no tom que Tonks adorava usar), Hariett esperava acordar em um quarto insuportavelmente rosa que apertava todos os seus botões piromaníacos e a lembrava um toque de mais de Umbrige para seu gosto vestindo o corpo infantil da referida personagem de anime.

Depois de uma quantidade desconhecida de tempo na frente do espelho beliscando-se para acordar, Hariett tinha seguido o chamado da mãe de Sakura em uma névoa de choque. Tudo se sentia muito como um sonho para ser real, portanto ela apenas deixou-se levar pelo fluxo esperando acordar de volta ao seu apartamento em Tokyo.

Levou uma semana de agindo no piloto automático e provavelmente preocupando os pais de Sakura a morte antes que ela finalmente resignou-se que ela não estava em um sonho. Nenhum sonho era tão detalhista ou real. Claro o que tinha realmente a convencido era um real sonho muito estranho onde ela tinha aparentemente tido chá com a morte enquanto a entidade superior explicava que ele tinha tomado sua alma no ponto de sua morte e enfiado no corpo de uma nove anos de idade Haruno Sakura porque ele gostava dela por não abusar do poder das relíquias e desde que ela estava vestida como Sakura ele tinha assumido que ela gostaria de viver como a real Sakura.

Tinha levado um tempo para começar a acreditar que o sonho tinha sido real, mas ela podia sentir claramente sua magia o que ela nunca tinha conseguido fazer antes em um sonho e quando as memórias da original Sakura começaram a aparecer em sua mente ela teve que parar de negar o obvio.

E francamente, considerando sua vida ela realmente deveria ter esperado algo assim.

Claro sentir sua magia não significava que ela poderia usar. Sua falta de varinha era um aborrecimento completo. E as poucas magias sem varinha que ela tinha tentado usar tinham sido patéticas. Ao que parecia sua magia tinha regredido ao tamanho infantil para combinar com seu novo corpo, para seu desgosto eterno.

Agora mais ciente de sua nova realidade Hariett tinha finalmente chegado a apreciar o fato de que ela tinha pais reais sob a forma dos pais da Sakura original e mesmo que ela estava em um universo supostamente fictício não havia razão para não apreciar o passeio. E ser um ninja parecia muito legal.

 _ **É isso. Cada capítulo irá conter um trecho de uma história diferente que eu nunca continuei e a menos que eu encontre inspiração para escrever em uma delas não haverá continuação.**_


	7. Sakura Haruno O Mestre da Morte

**Sakura Haruno O Mestre da Morte - Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover**

 **Essa é bem curta. Eu nem completei o prólogo.**

Morte não particularmente gostava de ter um mestre. Assim como Harley Potter não gostava de ser imortal.

Ao contrário do que as lendas das relíquias da morte diziam, o título de Mestre da Morte era muito mais antigo do que a vida mortal insignificante dos irmãos Peverell.

Na verdade tudo começou com Lúcifer e sua revolta. Quando Lúcifer foi preso em sua gaiola, morte sabia que não seria para sempre, e que quando o caído finalmente se libertasse ele certamente iria buscar seu controle novamente. Portanto, morte planejou, até que ele veio com um plano à prova de falhas, se ele já tivesse um mestre quando Lúcifer o encadeasse ele não seria totalmente à sua mercê.

O problema residia em encontrar um mestre adequado. Morte não poderia entregar o poder para um de seus ceifeiros sem desequilibrar o elo de poder. Certamente, ele não confiava nos anjos ou os demônios, muito menos os deuses e a maioria das criaturas lá fora. O que o deixou a virar-se para a humanidade para encontrar o mestre perfeito. Ter um ser humano como um mestre tinha seria uma situação delicada. Por um lado nenhum ser humano tinha a força necessária para resistir completamente ao poder do próprio diabo, portanto, ter um mestre humano não seria lhe dar tanta imunidade ao poder de Lúcifer quanto ele gostaria, entretanto, uma brecha era tudo que ele precisava para exercer a quantidade certa de resistência ao controle do ex-arcanjo arrogante. Assim enquanto não totalmente eficaz, um mestre humano seria utilizável.

Mas a humanidade, em todo o seu livre arbítrio, era falha e gananciosa, um mestre que não iria abusar do poder era muito mais raro do que ele tinha previsto. Assim ele desenvolveu um teste, usando os irmãos Peverell como isca, criando os três artefatos do seu poder (Uma forma de intangibilidade derivada do seu anel na forma de uma capa de invisibilidade, uma pequena fração do puro poder não adulterado da sua própria existência em uma varinha e suas habilidades de manipulação dos mortos em uma pedra. O verdadeiro poder as relíquias escondido para que apenas o mestre pudesse usar), que se unidos daria o dono o poder de ser o mestre da morte. E graças a certos requisitos para realmente unir as relíquias sob um único poder, morte sabia que a pessoa à unir todas elas seria o mestre perfeito.

Então morte esperou pacientemente e então séculos depois seu plano finalmente deu frutos e ele tinha um mestre.

Harley, ao ser informada de sua nova posição, logo após a batalha de Hogwarts não achou engraçado. Infelizmente, não importa o quanto ela tentasse se livrar das relíquias malditas, eles sempre acabavam misteriosamente dentro de seu alcance logo depois.

 **Notas ao escrever essa história:**

 **"(Harley reencarna como Sakura num mundo AU de Naruto onde o Sandaime e Kushina morreram no ataque da Kyubi e Minato está vivo, e o clã Uchiha não foi massacrado porque Minato reconheceria Tobi imediatamente graças a sua vedação por isso ele sabe que o culpado não está na aldeia)"**

 **Havia também uma enorme quantidade de nomes e sua tradução em Kanji e Hiragana, mas não é realmente necessário colocar aqui.**


	8. Artemis Hinata Scamander - AFAOHNaruto

**Resumo: Em que algo estranho acontece quando o jutsu de reencarnação de Nagato atinge a alma de Hinata e ao invés de reanima-la em seu corpo original Newt Artemis Fida Scamander ganha algumas novas memórias.**

 **Pares: Provavelmente Theseus Scamander/Porpentina/Tina Goldstein, Artemis Scamander/Original Percival Graves, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski.**

 **Tags: Hyuuga Hinata renasce como Female! Newt Scamander, Porque eu amo fics de reencarnação, e a única pessoa que eu podia pensar ao observar Newt Scamander era a tímida e feroz Hyuuga-Hime.**

Morte. Algo tão comum na vida de um shinobi.

A morte de um inimigo. A morte de um amigo. A morte de um desconhecido. A morte de um familiar. A morte de alguém que você só ouviu falar. A morte de alguém que você admira. A morte de quem você odeia... A sua própria morte.

Morte era um amigo próximo de um ninja. Sempre ao redor. Esperando de braços abertos para o momento ideal de colher sua vida.

Hyuuga Hinata era um ninja incomum. Desde cedo ela sempre soube que ela era diferente. Ela não tinha essa centelha... Essa... Afinidade para violência necessária para ser um ninja adequado algo que causou infinita decepção ao seu clã.

Hyuugas eram lutadores ferozes que enfrentavam seus inimigos de perto com a graça de um felino. Hinata era tímida, sua graça empalidecia perto de inúmeros outros de seu clã e ela preferia curar ou se necessário incapacitar ao invés de matar e mutilar.

Hinata sempre esteve perifericamente ciente de que sua morte provavelmente viria cedo, provavelmente porque ela se recusou a machucar alguém ou protegendo um de seus companheiros de equipe de um golpe letal.

De certa forma ela estava certa e ao mesmo tempo completamente errada.

Hinata sempre imaginou sua morte em algo mais... Ou melhor, menos. Algo menos heroico. Algo menos mártir. Não que morrer tomando um golpe para seus companheiros de equipe ou mesmo um desconhecido civil seria menos heroico em seus olhos, mas nos olhos dos outros ninjas ela seria apenas mais um ninja morto. Nada tão memorável.

Ao invés disso Hinata morreu protegendo sua paixão de longa data, Uzumaki Naruto de um ninja S-Rank, o líder da Akatsuki e ela nem tinha morrido dentro dos primeiros cinco segundos. Suas lembranças dessa batalha pareciam mais um sonho ou como assistir outra pessoa, alguém mais forte, mais corajoso do que ela. Hinata nunca poderia ter se imaginado lutando, e segurando seu chão, mesmo que por pouco tempo, contra alguém tão forte quanto Pein. Não até o ataque. Não até ver o corpo de sua irmãzinha entre as inúmeras vítimas. Não quando sua casa parecia tão devastada. Não quando ela podia ver Naruto perdendo sua luta contra esse shinobi Monstruoso. Uma espécie de fogo e determinação sombria _(Quase certamente suicida. Hanabi parecia tão pequena, tão quebrada. Ela falhou sua Kaa-san. Ela quebrou sua promessa!)_ tinha mergulhado em sua mente como névoa e dirigido seus ataques no responsável pela sua dor. Foi a luta mais feroz que ela já teve. E a única onde ela tinha com toda certeza a intenção de matar e mutilar. Hinata não tinha segurado nada de volta.

E mesmo assim ela tinha morrido.

Claro era esperado. O que ela esperava derrotar o líder da Akatsuki, um ninja S-Rank que matou o próprio Jiraya do Sannin por si mesma? Quem Naruto não podia vencer? Era decepcionante, mas Hinata não tinha ilusões sobre sua própria força. Ela deu o seu melhor e no final tudo que ela poderia fazer era esperar que ela tivesse mantido Pein ocupado tempo o suficiente para Naruto vir com um plano e derrota-lo.

No fim, seu único arrependimento foi não poder fazer mais. Não poder fazer mais pra salvar Hanabi. Não poder fazer mais para impedir a destruição da sua casa. Não poder fazer mais para ajudar Naruto. Não poder fazer mais por seus companheiros de equipe provavelmente mortos. Não poder fazer mais pelo bebê de Kurenai-Sensei.

Ela não se arrependia de sua morte. Hinata sempre soube que iria morrer cedo. E sua morte foi muito mais significativa do que ela sempre tinha imaginado. Ela tinha lutado com ferocidade e coragem como um dos ninjas que ela sempre aspirou ser. Ela tinha sequer dito Naruto como ela se sentia. Sua morte era inevitável e se preocupar e lamentar não mudaria isso. Hinata aceitou, mesmo esperou.

Acordar, no entanto não estava em seus planos. Suas lesões tinham sido distintamente fatais, e duvidava que mesmo Tsunade-sama poderia chegar a tempo de salvá-la.

Entretanto aqui estava ela recobrando a consciência, quando não deveria ter, sentindo-se um lixo absoluto. Todo o seu torso e costas pareciam queimar com a dor. Especialmente a área de se pescoço, direto em sua jugular. O cheiro metálico de sangue enchia suas narinas e fazia seu estômago embrulhar. Sua cabeça pulsava como se ela tivesse acabado de sair de uma das sessões mais severas de treinamento de Genjustu de Kurenai-sensei, como se seu cérebro estivesse dois segundos distante de escorrer pelas suas orelhas. Mas o mais estranho e assustador: O silêncio. Hinata podia ouvir o vento batendo e movendo folhas, o ruído de insetos, o som distante de um riacho com uma cachoeira, mesmo alguns sapos comuns. Mas era totalmente desprovido de vida humana. Vida shinobi. De certa forma era bom. Significava que não havia inimigos ao redor. Por outro lado significava que não havia amigos ao redor também.

Mil pensamentos cada vez mais sombrios que o outro quase levaram-na a um ataque de pânico, mesmo quando ela continuava a fingir de morto no chão tentando avaliar seus arredores antes que ela finalmente abrisse os olhos.

Verde.

Tudo que ela podia ver era um borrão de verde ao seu redor. Alguns segundos depois uma floresta entrou em foco. Uma floresta muito diferente das grandes árvores de Konoha. Na verdade parecia algo entre as florestas de Kusa e a vegetação rasteira do país da água.

Medo se agarrou ao seu estômago como um buraco sem fim ao pensar em sua aldeia. O que tinha acontecido? Ela estava... Morta? Sim. Sim ela estava morta.

Sentar-se tão abruptamente enviou ondas de dor por todo seu corpo e sua visão nadou ameaçando deixa-la inconsciente, mas depois de vários agonizantes minutos ela finalmente conseguiu se estabilizar o suficiente para olhar em seu estômago onde uma barra de metal deveria ter lhe atravessado.

Não estava lá é claro. Ela teria sentido antes. Mas a lembrança distinta e dolorosa de ter seu corpo atravessado por um cano de metal era muito clara, muito real. E ainda não havia nenhum sinal disso em seu corpo. O sangue cobria toda a frente de seu corpo e mover o pescoço enviava choques de dor em seu sistema. Um jutsu de diagnostico confirmou que havia uma laceração profunda em forma da mordida de algum animal rasgando sua pele, embora a ferida parecia ter dias de idade. O fim de uma febre severa afligia seu corpo ela deve ter estado por dias na floresta delirando de febre e perda de sangue. Restos de uma substância desconhecida flutuava em seu sangue, e a fonte principal era a mordida. Obviamente algum tipo de veneno do que quer que fosse que a tinha mordido. Hinata não reconhecia as impressões, não era nada que ela tinha encontrado antes. Parecia o cruzamento entre um réptil e um onívoro, mas nenhum que ela conhecia tinha esse tamanho e forma específica de mordida.


	9. Hariewt - Hawt - AFAOHHP Xover

**Harry Potter/Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam Crossover**

 **Resumo: A Família Potter era obviamente amaldiçoada com a mais estranha sorte. Era a única explicação que Hariel Potter tinha para a confusão inusitada que era sua vida. Mas, talvez com essa última charada ela perceba porque nenhum Potter tentou se livrar dela. Quem diria que Newt Scamander era tão bonitinho em sua juventude? Ou que sua sorte era tão ruim quanto a dela?**

 **Estrelando: Hariel Potter, Newt Scamander, Porpentina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein, Jacob Kowalski, Gellert Grindelwald as Percival Graves, Original Percival Graves, Credence Barebone, Picket o tronquilho...**

 _Hariel não poderia em sã consciência abandonar o pobre rapaz depois de perceber a enorme confusão em seu rastro e talvez, apenas um pouco, muito pouquinho, embaixo de todo o incômodo ela seria terrivelmente aborrecida sem sua sorte estranha trazendo emoção em sua vida._

 _Sem mencionar que havia uma vez que ela descobriu sobre o obscurial nada iria pará-la de salvar a pobre criança presa debaixo de toda aquela escuridão e tormento._

 **Prólogo**

Hariel Potter tinha certeza absoluta de que havia algum tipo de maldição hereditária em sua família que ela nunca foi informada. Era a única explicação para como não importa o que ela fizesse, ou quão cautelosa ela fosse, Harry sempre se encontrava em situações inusitadas ou perigosas _(Ou ambos!)._

Claro que tudo que aconteceu durante o tempo em que Voldemort ainda estava vivo poderia ser culpado no referido lorde das trevas, mas tudo depois disso? Não havia nenhuma explicação para ela se meter em coisas tão ridículas sem um catalisador externo.

Como quando ela viajou para o Egito para visitar os sites arqueológicos magníficos do país e acabou tendo que domar um Nundu para salvar uma pequena aldeia e acabou sendo declarada como uma divindade local.

Ou aquela vez que ela teve uma missão secreta na Turquia e seu disfarce por acaso tinha sido idêntico a uma princesa fugitiva e ela por pouco tinha escapado do Sultão e seus Guardas a tempo de evitar se casar com um príncipe Turco.

Ou aquele tempo em que ela tinha saído para beber na Itália e acabou em um bar da máfia com um Don tentando fazê-la sua Donna.

Ou aquela vez que ela foi sequestrada por um culto Irlandês convencido que eram fadas e que ela era sua rainha destinada a trazer a glória das fadas ao mundo novamente.

Ou aquele tempo quando um dragão Chinês decidiu que ela era parte do seu tesouro e tentou mantê-la em seu ninho.

Ou aquele tempo na Suíça onde ela tentou comprar chocolate e acabou tendo que explicar aos aurores Suíços que ela não era uma contrabandista internacional e que não, os alucinógenos não eram realmente seus.

Em fim, o simples fato era que Harry sempre acabava em situações estranhas que os outros feiticeiros ou trouxas nunca se encontrariam.

Então quando Harry de alguma forma acabou na década de vinte quando era supostamente impossível voltar mais de uma semana no tempo, Harry tinha feito o que ela sempre fazia quando o destino e a sorte mais uma vez jogavam com sua vida.

Ela rolou com a queda e continuou tão calma como possível porque honestamente? Impossível era seu nome do meio.

 **Capítulo 1**

Claro! Oh mais é claro! Claro que viajar décadas para o passado através de um vácuo dimensional criado por um vira tempo e uma chave de portal não era má sorte o suficiente. Não para Hariel Potter, nunca é tão simples.

Claro que ela tinha que cair sobre um feiticeiro britânico que tinha cometido um crime em solo estrangeiro e como a única bruxa com um sotaque britânico nas imediações Harry era obviamente sua cumplice e que por acaso havia um auror por perto para prender os dois bruxos britânicos sem documentação que quebraram o Estatuto do Segredo e soltaram uma criatura perigosa entre os trouxas.

Obviamente era uma conspiração.

E como se para colocar as goles no aro, o bruxo britânico em questão era ninguém menos que O Newt Scamander. Famoso escritor e Magizoologista. Cuja história era muito bem conhecida no futuro e que puramente por estar em sua presença onde não deveria Hariel poderia ter possivelmente arruinado todo o futuro que ela conhecia.

Harry não era burra. Ou estúpida. Ela sabia que mexer com o passado era perigoso especialmente com todas as palestras de Hermione, e as inúmeras horas no Departamento de Ministério ouvindo os pesquisadores do tempo lançarem teorias cada vez mais insanas sobre viagem no tempo, mas ela nunca tinha sido alguém para planejar cada passo que tomava. Hariel era uma garota de ação. Seus planos eram muito mais físicos do que inúmeros passos perfeitamente calculados que os estudiosos e _gênios_ tomavam. Planos quase nunca sobreviviam ao contato externo. E enquanto Harry não era mais completamente imprudente ao ponto de mergulhar de cabeça despreparada e sem pensar em tudo que ela fazia sem considerar as possíveis consequências ela era uma Grifinória pura em suas ações. Tanto a parte da Honra e Coragem como pela parte Cabeça Quente e Zombar o Perigo que a maioria dos Leões tinham em si.

Anos de Guerra lutando contra todas as probabilidades, com Hermione discursando em seu ouvido sobre lógica e razão, treinamento Auror e Inominável, bem como ver de primeira mão as consequências mais sombrias de seus erros precipitados tinham temperado bastante sua imprudência com pensamento lógico, estratégia e habilidade o suficiente para equilibrar a falta de pensamento e permiti-la lidar com o resultado de suas ações.

Se Hermione estivesse em seu lugar, ela certamente teria pensado em inúmeras possibilidades e consequências de viajar tão longe no tempo e procedido a criar um plano perfeitamente pensado para lidar com a situação. Talvez sair imediatamente das imediações para não alterar o passado e passado a pesquisar uma maneira de retornar ao seu tempo. Ou procurar os inomináveis desta época e revelar suas circunstâncias e leva-los a ajuda-la a estudar e desenvolver algo certamente útil e revolucionário para voltar ao futuro.

Mas Hermione não estava aqui e Hariel não era uma estudiosa, ela era quem lutava as batalhas sangrentas e enfrentava inimigos perigosos para trazer o conhecimento para que os verdadeiros pesquisadores. Ela poderia enfrentar lordes das Trevas, derrotar animais perigosos, sobreviver em praticamente qualquer ambiente, cumprir qualquer missão dada a ela e aprender qualquer coisa que ela colocasse sua mente, mas ela não tinha essa sede de conhecimento assídua quase desesperada que pessoas como Hermione tinha. Ela não procurava saber apenas pelo saber. Se algo lhe interessava ela iria atrás e varria através de cada obstáculo com a teimosia de uma mula, mas o ponto é: ao se encontrar no passado Harry agiu como ela sempre agia ao se encontrar em situações estranhas e impossíveis e apenas foi com o fluxo ao contrário de alguém como Hermione que iria imediatamente se preocupar com consequências e interferências e leis e todo ínfimo detalhe.

Ela não tinha ideia de como ela tinha acabado no passado, mas ela estava lá e chorar sobre o leite derramado não era simplesmente seu estilo. Se ela não deveria estar lá, ela não teria estado lá, então se preocupar com destruir um futuro que não existe ainda seria simplesmente leva-la louca e fazê-la arruinar tudo muito mais rápido.

Ela tinha ouvido inúmeras teorias sobre viagem no tempo, sobre paradoxos e dimensões alternativas. Ela não sabia se sua presença aqui era o catalisador para o futuro que conhecia, ou se ao acabar aqui ela tinha inadvertidamente criado uma nova dimensão e o futuro do qual ela veio era agora um mundo diferente do que o que ela estava.

Se ela fosse um paradoxo então não havia problemas dela agir normalmente porque obviamente tudo acabaria como era para acabar independente dela tentar jogar o destino.

Se esta era uma dimensão alternativa então suas ações importavam ainda menos sobre seu futuro porque seu futuro não existia mais para ela. O único futuro que existia era o que ela estava vivendo, um no qual ela estava em 1920, e sua presença ali tinha automaticamente anulado o futuro que ela conhecia porque tanto quanto ela sabia não havia nenhuma menção de uma Hariel Potter que esteve em Nova York nos anos 20 com Newt Scamander em seus livros de história, portanto se preocupar sobre isso era inútil.

Ou seja, de uma forma ou de outra, a única coisa que Harry poderia fazer era ser ela mesma e lidar com as coisas como elas vinham.

Isso não significa que ela passou imediatamente a interferir sobre tudo, derrotando bruxos, e espalhando caos. Ela não era tão imprudente. Ela se defenderia se fosse atacada, e agiria de acordo com a situação da mesma forma que ela agiria se estivesse em seu tempo.

Agora como se age quando você é um desconhecido sem registro, em solo estrangeiro acusado de ser cumplice de um crime que ela não cometeu, ao mesmo tempo tentando não revelar sua identidade como um viajante no tempo?

 **Capítulo 2**

Hariel com certeza não queria se tornar um assunto de teste para os bruxos inomináveis desse tempo.

Só por que ela fazia parte dele, não significa que Harry confiava no Governo Mágico. Especialmente não em um lugar onde ela não era considerada uma figura pública proeminente bem conhecida, algo que enquanto um incômodo em várias ocasiões referente à privacidade, também a protegia de alguém ter uma ideia tão tola como tentar trancá-la em algum buraco por uma razão ou outra.

Não que ela seria facilmente trancada em um buraco. Harry pode não ser a feiticeira mais inteligente da sua geração, mas ela com certeza era a mais poderosa, mas ela com certeza iria lutar por sua liberdade, e a facilidade com que ela despacharia seus inimigos poderia se voltar contra ela neste caso. Bastaria um idiota lançar a ideia dela ser poderosa de mais ou ter o poder de se tornar uma Lady das Trevas para que um monte de outros idiotas se virem contra ela. Ela era amada pelo público e um herói do seu mundo, mas Dumbledore também tinha sido um amado herói e isso não impediu os magos de se voltarem contra ele à mando de Fudge ou nas palavras venenosas de Rita Skeeter, não todos, mas o suciciente, assim como não todos se voltariam contra ela, se o suficiente se juntasse, uma nova guerra poderia estourar, e guerra era a última coisa que Hariel queria. Ela estava perfeitamente feliz com lidar com artefatos e animais perigosos, lugares amaldiçoados e armadilhados ocasionais, e os feiticeiros das trevas que seu trabalho exigia que ela tratasse. Ser um auror e inominável era muito diferente de ser um soldado numa guerra.

Numa guerra você estava sempre olhando ao redor, sempre alerta, sempre desconfiado, sempre pronto para batalha. E enquanto ser um agente da lei mágico exigia ser alerta, desconfiado e pronto para batalha, havia sempre tempo para descansar e relaxar, tempo para aproveitar a vida e não se preocupar com alguma conspiração sombria tentando te matar.

Não, Harry definitivamente não queria uma guerra. Isso não significava que ela não estava pronta para uma. Harry era final um soldado e uma arma embrulhada em com um belo laço vermelho e ouro grifinória, com o verde afiado Sonserina apenas espreitando por baixo. Não ser um gênio não significava que ela não era esperta ou astuta.

Entretanto, nada disso mudavam os fatos. E os fatos eram, ela não existia em 1920 apenas algumas horas antes portanto não havia nenhum registro de sua existência. O que já era bastante suspeito. O fato que ela foi encontrada com Newt Scamander que também não tinha permissão para estar em solo americano _(E nem sequer era um mentiroso decente para deslizar seu caminho fora dos problemas),_ logo após o magizoologista tinha deixado uma criatura mágica solta em um ambiente trouxa, exposto magia à trouxas e não apagado suas memórias dentro da proximidade imediata de um auror tornava muito difícil mentir seu caminho fora sem fazer sair como uma cadela, ou seja culpar tudo em Scamander e se livrar das acusações deixando-o lidar com seus problemas.

Infelizmente sua honra grifinória não lhe deixaria fazer algo tão maldoso com alguém que obviamente não merecia. _(Ela totalmente teria culpado Umbridge. E Pettigrew. E Bellatrix)._ O curto período de tempo que ela passou na presença de Scamander, não lhe permitiu muita conversa, mas era obvio que o rapaz era muito tímido e bondoso, sem um osso de malícia em seu corpo. Seu carinho pelas criaturas mágicas era obvio sempre que elas eram mencionadas.

Falando em criaturas mágicas, a ideia de que Scamander andava por aí com uma mala cheia delas era muito interessante. Não era algo que ela tivesse conhecido antes, portanto provavelmente não foi mencionado nos livros de história. Fazia sentido, de certa forma, mas a enorme habilidade e conhecimento necessário para manter essas criaturas numa mala tinha captado sua atenção. Harry estava ansiosa para dar uma olhada no que quer que o feiticeiro poderia ter escondido ali.

Várias espécies de criaturas mágicas estavam extintas, ou quase extintas em seu tempo, algo que causava Hermione frustração sem fim, devido a falta de cuidados e matança constante para ingredientes de poções ou material de artesanato que os bruxos infringiam nessas criaturas.

Sendo honesta consigo mesma, Harry também gostava melhor das criaturas mágicas do que da população bruxa em geral. Os animais eram muito menos intrometidos e mal intencionados. Sem más intenções ou eterna sede de poder. Harry não tinha muitas ilusões sobre seu mundo. Eles tinham se virado contra ela vezes o suficiente para que ela fosse bastante ciente de como traiçoeiros e autoindulgentes os feiticeiros eram.

\- Sr. Graver, Senhor. – Harry foi tirada de suas reflexões pela a voz alta do feiticeiro que momentos antes repreendia a auror que tinha levado os dois britânicos sob custódia. A atenção da feiticeira foi atraída pela nova chegada.

Era um homem alto, vestido com vestes caras e elegantes, uma expressão calma e tudo sobre sua postura gritava autoridade. Sua pele era pálida e tanto seus olhos e cabelos eram negros exceto pelas laterais de sua cabeça onde os fios eram grisalhos. Ao todo ele era um belo feiticeiro de aparência madura que obviamente ocupava um alto cargo. E ele fazia os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem. E não de uma forma erótica. Na verdade, assim que ele entrou em sua gama de proximidade, cada instinto de Harry gritava que este era um homem perigoso que ela deveria ver de perto cada movimento seu.

Era um sentimento inquietante. Algo que ela não tinha tido muitas vezes. E sempre que teve tinha sido ao lidar com altamente treinados e poderosos feiticeiros. Entretanto seu nome enquanto familiar, não soava um sino em sua mente. Ela tinha provavelmente lido sobre ele em algum livro de história, ou ouviu sobre ele na videira auror. Entretanto para ela não lembrar imediatamente, significa que não tinha sido algo bastante notável para ela. E tudo sobre esse homem era notável. Sua magia, o que ela podia sentir, era uma força perfeitamente controlada algo que só alguém com décadas de treinamento poderia se gabar. Mesmo que Harry era bastante poderosa e hábil, seu controle ainda não era tão bom quanto Graves. A magia do auror Sênior exalava uma qualidade que praticamente gritava que ele poderia executar qualquer feitiço que quisesse com precisão e controle perfeito. E ainda sim, seu nome era apenas uma memória borrada e meio esquecida que ela não podia realmente se focar.

\- Senhorita!

Piscando rapidamente quando novamente uma voz aguda, dessa vez vindo da auror... Goldstein? _(Alguma relação com Anthony Goldstein?)._ Harry inclinou a cabeça curiosamente olhando para a morena mais baixa tentando decifrar porque a mulher estava gritando em seu rosto.

Percebendo sua atenção a bruxa Americana dirigiu-lhe com uma carranca.

\- Se você terminou de checar Auror Graves. Vocês vêm comigo. – Piscando deliberadamente lento para a outra mulher tanto pela implicação como pelo tom exigente e mandão com o qual lhe foi falado. Harry considerou por um segundo flertar com o feiticeiro mais velho, quem estava olhando-a com diversão a partir do que ela podia ver em sua visão periférica _(Nunca tire o olho de uma ameaça, Potter! Isso pode salvar sua vida e a de seus parceiros!)._ Entretanto considerando a situação delicada decidiu que era melhor não cutucar esse dragão específico imediatamente. Isso não significa que ela recebia ordens de qualquer um _(auror ou não)_ ou que ela deixaria a outra mulher pensar que poderia agir como um superior em sua direção. Se havia algo que lhe irritava era quando as pessoas agiam condescendentes em sua presença, especialmente quando eles se tornavam arrogantes o suficiente para tentar lhe colocar em uma trela.

Atacar um auror em pleno ministério não era uma boa decisão, especialmente porque daria o Sr. Arrepios lá atrás a oportunidade de virar sua varinha sobre ela, o que Harry considerava muito cedo no esquema das coisas para comprar uma briga com um oponente desconhecido, com habilidades desconhecidas, com obvio poder e um prédio cheio de bruxos que viriam em seu socorro. Além disso ela não era tão volátil a ponto de realmente atacar alguém por algo tão simples como uma pequena presunção.

É por isso que Harry dirigiu seu sorriso mais arrogante, acompanhado de um falso olhar sedutor em direção à mulher, a pegando desprevenida com sua linha de flerte.

\- Não seja ciumenta boneca, é você quem está me levando pra casa afinal. – Chocolate poderia derreter em sua voz, e a piscada adicional era pura provocação. O rosto de Goldstein fez uma divertida tentativa de imitação da bandeira da Grifinória. Depois de um segundo de consideração Harry se inclinou um pouco mais perto, entrando no espaço pessoal da outra mulher e continuou com um sussurro ofegante claramente ouvido por todos na sala. – E com Scamander entre nós eu aposto que você estará muito ocupada esta noite. – Meio segundo depois Harry queria cacarejar nas expressões hilárias ao seu redor. Graves parecia divertido embora ela parecesse ser a única a notar. O outro auror sem nome parecia em choque. Mas Goldstein e Scamander? Um rubor subiu em seus rostos mais rápido que um pomo perto da captura Goldstein se afastou abruptamente como se temesse que Harry iria agarrá-la e passar a devasta-la no meio do escritório do Ministério em frente a seus colegas de trabalho o tempo todo cuspindo frases inacabadas na tentativa de formular uma resposta coerente o suficiente. Scamander engasgou com o ar parecendo absolutamente envergonhado e mortificado agarrando a mala de pastelaria em seu peito como um escudo contra ela. Ele provavelmente não encontraria seus olhos pelo resto da noite.

Harry achou seu comportamento tímido estranhamente cativante. Nenhum homem que ela conhecia agiria tão arrisco ao receber uma linha dela. Na verdade, a maioria provavelmente cairia sobre ela numa tentativa desesperada de chamar sua atenção. Alguns poucos zombariam e brincariam de volta como George, Ron, Malfoy, Zabini, Bill e Charlie, mas nenhum pareceria uma donzela virgem diante do grande lobo mal. O que era exatamente o que Scamander parecia. E isso a divertia imensamente.

Aparentemente divertia Graves também.

Goldstein parecia que queria que um buraco se abrisse e a engolisse quando o som baixo e rouco da risada do seu chefe chegou a seus ouvidos. Finalmente se recuperando o suficiente para falar algo coerente, mesmo que sua voz saiu terrivelmente estridente.

\- Nós Não! – Um novo rubor apareceu em sua face enquanto Scamander movia seu peso de um pé para o outro desconfortável, arriscando tentativamente um olhar em sua direção e rapidamente voltando-se para o chão novamente como se lhe sussurrasse a localização de uma criatura extinta quando seus olhos azuis arregalados encontraram os seus verdes divertidos. – Nós realmente não! Eu nem os conheço! – Goldstein continuou tentando explicar aos outros dois aurores.

 **Ok, tenho um monte de ideias de histórias para Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam porque eu recentemente assisti o filme e deixe-me dizer: INCRÍVEL! Newt é definitivamente meu novo personagem favorito. Junto com Picket. E Dougal. E o Fofucho. E Percival Graves (O Original, não Grindewald). E Credence... E... Bem, sim, eu só não gosto de Leta. E Mary Lou Barebone.**

 **Em fim, eu comecei a escrever algumas dessas ideias, mas não tenho certeza se vou continua-las, reescrevê-las de outra forma ou apenas esquecê-las então por enquanto eu vou deixa-las aqui.**

 **Tenho uma versão dessa história, um pouco diferente desse capítulo que eu estou rolando pela minha mente e é atualmente o meu favorito para escrever. Uma onde Harry (Feminino) acaba encontrando Newt algum tempo antes dele chegar em Nova York, e perde a memória do futuro por alguns meses onde eles se aproximam, então vem os acontecimentos com Credence, MACUSA e Grindewald e sim... Um monte de ideias. Não tenho certeza se vou escrever, mas provavelmente eu vou tentar.**

 **Infelizmente eu estou trabalhando agora e o tempo é curto e eu não posso escrever sempre que a inspiração bate como fazia antes.**

 **De qualquer forma, me digam o que pensam. Devo continuar essa história com uma versão mais proeminentemente Grifinória (Cavalheiresca, Nobre, Honrada, Impulsiva, Confiante,um pouco arrogante, e um flerte total) de Harry? Ou escrever minha outra ideia de um Harry mais suave e feminina, sem memórias no caminho para atrapalhar o desenvolvimento de sua relação com Newt? Ou escrever os dois? Ou Nenhum?**

 **Curioso...**

2003 – 22 quatro anos e meio depois da guerra

21

20

19

18

Entre 17/18 o fim da guerra.

17

Resultado: 1 decorrência, sequela, resultante, efeito, corolário, resultado, produto, seguimento, fruto. Efeito de grande **importância** e influência: 2 influência, alcance, **importância** , valor, significância, transcendência, peso, relevância.

Causar ou permitir que ocorra: 1 causar, provocar, ocasionar, permitir, possibilitar, aceitar, admitir, autorizar, consentir, facultar. Abandonar, ausentando-se: 2 abandonar, ausentar-se, retirar-se, afastar-se, apartar-se, partir, sair, separar-se, desligar-se.

26 sinônimos de permissão para 2 sentidos da palavra permissão: **Autorização** ou licença: 1 **autorização** , licença, consentimento, **anuência** , assentimento, aprovação, concordância, concessão, **aquiescência** , deferimento, sanção, assenso, nução.

Experimentação: 1 experimento, experimentação. Prática: 2 saber, know-how, tarimba, traquejo, perícia, bagagem, treino, prática, conhecimento.

Falta de prudência, cautela, cuidado: 1 insensatez, irreflexão, leviandade, inadvertência, imponderação, irresponsabilidade, inconsequência, leveza, facilidade, estouvamento, precipitação, temeridade, aturdimento, descuido, desatenção, negligência, incúria, inobservância, indiscrição.

1 improvável, irreal, incrível, inverossímil, inverosímil, inconcebível, impensável, inadmissível, inaceitável, inacreditável, quimérico, ilusório, utópico. Que não se pode realizar: 2 impraticável, irrealizável, inviável, inexequível, inexecutável, infactível, difícil.


End file.
